Down With the Sickness and Revenge
by miko-of-eternal-nite
Summary: [COMPLETE!]A whole new adventure is placed&can the Inu gang handle it?New conflicts occur after they defeat Naraku.An unexpected twist falls upon them.Some fluff is in here!Kag falls ill.Unexpected twist appears
1. Help Damn A Whole Day of Hell

Chapter 1

**_Last Time on the Jewel is Whole and Inuyasha's Decision:_**

"Inuyasha?" Kagome was speechless.

"What? I gave you an answer and you go all quiet on me" Inuyasha immediately became rude.

"Oh nothing. You just surprised me that's all" Kagome quickly replied. "Are you really serious! You want to be a hanyou again" Kagome changed the subject in a split second.

"Yeah I do. So what? Now are you going to nag me about this now?" Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Oh Inuyasha…" Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist.

Inuyasha uncrossed his arms and put them around her waist as well. He rested his head on hers and they were both were blushing. Inuyasha took in a deep whiff of Kagome's scent and hugged her tighter. Shippou was embarrassed of seeing this so he tried to hide his eyes but kept peeking. The wind blew, the birds chirped, and the sun raises made you sweat. Love was blooming and the grass waved violently every time the wind would pass through the atmosphere. Silence took over and it didn't take long until Kaede interrupted the moment.

"What are ye doing out here? Aren't ye going after that demonic aura I mentioned just a few moments ago?" Kaede asked viciously.

"Kaede! Kaede!" Shippou jumped onto the old women's stiff shoulder.

"Ye all right young kitsune?" Kaede was surprised at the little kitsune's actions. "What is it Shippou?" Kaede laughed a little at the kitsune.

"Inuyasha has decided to become once again a half breed" Shippou spilled out the beans

_**End of Flashback:**_

All of a sudden a whole bunch of screams echoed through the trees. They were coming from the northern outskirts of the village. Screams and hollers were echoing for miles and seemed it was going to end. Kagome, Inuyasha, Kaede, and Shippou stopped and they all looked in the same direction.

"Inuyasha do you think there's a demon?" Kagome asked while shaken in the knees.

"Most defiantly it's a demon. No doubt about it" Inuyasha crouched a little. "Kagome quickly get on my back" Inuyasha sort of ordered.

"Yes" Kagome followed Inuyasha's instructions.

"Be careful you two" Kaede shouted after them.

"Wait for me!" Shippou ran after them.

"Poor Shippou" Kaede smiled and then went back into the hut.

As lady Kaede went inside, she found that a demonic aura was all around her hut. A strong barrier covered the hut so that no one could enter or exit. The clouds darkened and it began to hail. Every one was driven back to their homes for protection from the icy rain drops. Kaede was shivering but was trying to contain confidence. Kagome and Inuyasha were nearing the source of the screams for help. Demons covered the area and villagers were swarming all over the place.

"Someone help us!" a villager shouted.

"Come back here" one of the demons chased the villager around.

"Inuyasha down there" Kagome pointed out the demon chasing the village.

"On it!" Inuyasha aimed for the demon like a bullet.

"Not so fast" Kagome's eyes were wide.

"Too late" Inuyasha laughed a little as he through himself at the demon.

"Ah…ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Kagome screamed on top of her lungs.

In a split second, Inuyasha sliced the demon in half with his claws. The villager was so ever great full. Inuyasha again had the power to wield the Tetsusaiga so it shouldn't take too long.

"Say hello to my Tetsusaiga" Inuyasha unsheathed his sword of destruction.

All the demons stopped chasing the villagers and looked at Inuyasha like he was crazy.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha unleashed his sword's power. "**_God I missed doing this. I even forgot how it felt_**" Inuyasha thought to himself.

With one swipe, all the demons were diminished.

"You did it!" Kagome hugged Inuyasha.

Kagome's arms wrapped around Inuyasha's neck and her left leg lifted behind her. Inuyasha blushed and was scratching his head.

"Uh, Kagome…what are you doing this for" Inuyasha's face was beat red.

Kagome instantly turned rosy red and couldn't come up with a good excuse. Shippou soon arrived and saw the two at it again.

"**_Will they just come out and say that they love each other. Why do they have to be so complicated?_**" Shippou tired of their secret love.

_Back to Kaede:_

"What is this? There's a barrier around my hut?" Kaede felt the force around her.

Out of no where a shooting light of energy, struck Kaede in the shoulder. A deep wound appeared on her shoulder. Her kimono tarred and blood dripped. The demon was taking pure joy of her blood. Kaede was kneeling and was trying to stop the wound from bleeding. Another beam of energy struck her and it got her in the stomach. Finally the demon came out hiding and made large slits in her arms and legs, with its claws.

"Die you old priestess!" the demon created a large ball of energy in his hand.

"NO!" Kaede trembled.

"Now Die! Shintosuquita!" the demon released the large ball of energy at Kaede.

As it neared her, the ball kept getting larger. Once it hit her body the whole hut exploded. Pieces of the hut fell to the ground and the rest disintegrated in the blast.

_Back to Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou:_

"What the hell?" Inuyasha turned to the explosion.

Kagome and Shippou turned as well and wondered as well.

"Inuyasha that came from Kaede's village!" Kagome panicked.

"Kagome is right!" Shippou backed her up.

"Inuyasha lets go!" Kagome already was on her way back.

"Hey don't leave me behind you wench" Inuyasha shook his fists in the air as he ran after her.

"_Now he knows how I feel when they leave me behind_" Shippou murmured.

_Mean while…_

"Lady Kaede!" a villager came running.

"Lady Kaede!" another came along.

"Priestess!" soon enough every one gathered the explosion area.

"Does any one see priestess Kaede?" a man asked while he searched about the wreckage with his eyes.

Finally Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou appeared in the distance. The villagers signed by waving their hands in the air. As they got closer, Kagome stopped, and then Shippou held back as well.

"Come on, don't you want to see what happened?" Inuyasha turned around.

"Inuyasha…this is where Kaede's hut is. Well was" Kagome's eyes watered.

Inuyasha turned around and his eyes widened. Inuyasha stepped back one and then went forward again.

"**_What the hell happened?_**" Inuyasha wondered.

"Huh, Inuyasha where's Kaede? Where is she?" Kagome realized the old priestess's absence.

"Kagome…" Shippou jumped up into Kagome's arms and hugged her.

_To be continued…_


	2. Saying GoodBye

Chapter 2

"Inuyasha where is Kaede" Kagome asked again.

"I don't know, so stop asking me the damn question" Inuyasha burst out with anger.

Inuyasha turned back to the scene and then jumped to it. He began digging through the wreckage and then found an arm. He then dug faster until he dug out the old priestess. Kagome jumped and then ran towards Inuyasha. The old woman eyes fluttered and then regained consciousness.

"Kaede you're alive" tears of joy ran down Kagome's cheeks.

"Ka…go…me…I won't be living soon. Find Kikyo and tell her…tell her…" Kaede tried to tell Kagome but she wouldn't listen.

"Kaede don't talk and you are going to live" Kagome ignored her request.

"No. Ye do not understand me…find Kikyo. Tell her to take over thee village once again. Tell her mother loves her and…tell her to give life a chance" Kaede requested and then her eyes were blank.

"Kaede don't leave" Kagome shook the old woman's shoulders.

"Kagome" Shippou departed Kagome from Kaede and hugged her tight.

"Oh Shippou I'm going to miss her too" Kagome hugged him back.

"Why did she have to die Kagome?" Shippou sniffled.

"I don't know Shippou. It's going to be alright" Kagome's eyes were puffy and her face was wet from her tears.

The village men carried Kaede to a special hut that repaired the body to be buried. Shippou just sat in Kagome's arms crying and kept asking why. Inuyasha's face had no expression. Even though he showed no emotion, deep down he was mourning for Kaede. She put him through hell but she was pretty wise. In a matter of seconds, the only thing left of Kaede was her corpse. The village children cried in their mother's arms. The village men began digging a grave for their lady Kaede. Kagome had run off and Shippou accompanied the other children. The village women gathered the finest flowers to cover the grave. Inuyasha was just watching in silence. Kagome had run off into the woods seeking and hoping to bump into Kikyo like always.

"**_Should I go and find Kikyo on my own without telling Inuyasha and Shippou? What am I to do?_**" Kagome stopped running and began to sink into deep thought.

"Now where did that damn Kagome run off to?" Inuyasha searched his surroundings. "Hey Shippou! Did you see where Kagome ran off to?" Inuyasha shouted to the kitsune.

"It looked like she was heading to the Bone Eaters Well. Maybe she went beyond the well to her era" Shippou assumed.

"Damn it" Inuyasha ran off to the well on the outskirts of the village.

"I don't think this is going to turn out good" Shippou mumbled.

"Greetings young fox demon" a familiar voice spoke.

"Myoga what are you doing here?" Shippou asked while whipping his tears away.

"What is the matter?" Myoga added another question to the conversation.

"Hey, I asked you first" Shippou pouted a little.

"I was just dropping in and seeing how master Inuyasha was doing" Myoga answered. "Now why are you crying?" Myoga asked once again.

"Lady Kaede was killed in an explosion. We suspect it was a demon that killed her" Shippou broke into tears again.

"Poor old woman. She suffered a terrible fate. Fallen into a demon's clutches and being killed off like that" Myoga sat on rock nearby Shippou.

"Yeah it reminds me of my father being killed by the Thunder Brothers" Shippou compared.

"Where shall master Inuyasha and Kagome be?" Myoga asked.

"I don't know. Kagome ran off and Inuyasha went to go find her" Shippou shrugged his shoulders.

"I better be off" Myoga packed his little belongings and put on his small hat.

"Where are you going so soon?" Shippou asked the flea demon.

"I got to break the news to Miroku and Sango. They deserve to know" Myoga explained.

"Yeah I guess so" Shippou nodded his head.

"Do you wish to come?" Myoga suggested.

"I have to stay here. Hopefully Kagome and Inuyasha will come back soon. I'm starting to worry" Shippou denied.

"Suit yourself" With that, Myoga leapt off.

_Back to Kagome:_

"It's getting late. I better get back" Kagome decided but she didn't know what way was back.

She was running blindly she didn't notice she was running away too far.

"Why does today have to suck!" Kagome shouted with frustration. "Can it get any worse?" Kagome jinxed herself.

The tree rocked back and forth as the wind blew hard. It was getting cold and dreary. Dark eerie clouds covered the bright blue sky and then matters got worse. It started to rain. Kagome burst out all her anger and frustration. Finally she stopped yelling and calmed down. The rain continued to come down but was becoming heavier by the second.

"Screaming isn't going to solve my problems. I didn't even know I had that kind of fierce side" Kagome laughed at herself.

Kagome ran to a small opening in a trunk of a tree for shelter. It wasn't much but it would keep her from the dreadful rain.

_Back with Inuyasha and his search for Kagome:_

"Shippou you little bastard!" Inuyasha shouted. "She isn't here. Her sent isn't even here god damn it" Inuyasha's fists shook violently.

Inuyasha was angry, wet, and frustrated. Shippou led him to the wrong direction. More like the opposite way from where Kagome is.

"Okay if I was Kagome where the hell would I go?" Inuyasha thought aloud. "Ah what's the use? She's probably back at Kaede's by now. She better be" Inuyasha ran back to the village.

The rain just kept on coming down. It was like hell had broken loose or something. The sudden death of Kaede was enough but it just kept getting worse. Inuyasha was wet, cranky, and was just plain angry.

"Damn I'm getting wet and on top of that, I am so pist off" Inuyasha complained to himself.

_Back at the village:_

Some village men worked on cleaning the broken hut and some worked on the burial for Kaede. Some village women took care of the flowers to put on lady Kaede's grave. The other women repaired their holy ceremony. The children were put to regular work but they insisted to help with the funeral.

"Are these flowers okay mother?" a little girl asked her mother.

"Those are perfect honey. I bet priestess Kaede would just love them" her mother responded.

"We need more men in order to finish this damn wreckage for today" One villager pointed out.

"All the other men are working on priestess Kaede's tomb and burial" another villager pointed out.

"I say we put our sons to work" One of the manliest said.

"Yeah!" all the village men agreed.

They put their sons to work and soon enough, the place was cleared. **_(That little conversation with the villagers sounded retarded but o well. Work with me people)_** The rain finally stopped and Inuyasha just arrived at the village to find no sign of Kagome anywhere.

"Hey Shippou! Where the hell is Kagome? There was no trail of her scent leading to the damn well. You led me to the wrong direction. Now that it rained, her scent will disappear here" Inuyasha shouted in the little kitsune's face.

"You don't have to be so cruel" Shippou's eyes watered.

"Huh?" Inuyasha's eyebrows rose. "**_He's going to cry? I'm always hard on him like this and he never cried before_**" Inuyasha was very confused. "Come on Shippou, let's go find Kagome together?" Inuyasha all of a sudden became gentle and caring.

"Really?" Shippou whipped the tears from his eyes and cheeks.

_To be continued…_


	3. Searching for Kagome and Kikyo

Chapter 3

The cloudy disappeared and the sun shone bright. The crispy smell of the forest filled Inuyasha's nose. Shippou rode on Inuyasha's shoulder and they raced through the dark forest. The animals came out from their homes and went about their day like usual. Kagome was still hiding in the trunk of the tree and then finally came out. She climbed up the tree to the top to see where she was. When she broke out of the tree tops, she searched around to see where she needed to go. No sign of a soul collector or a village in sight. She was at least hoping to find a village to stay in or find Kikyo right away. Either way she need to accomplice one of them. She was far away from Kaede's and she didn't know how far Kikyo was. She just wished she had a way to find the dead priestess. She didn't really want to get Kikyo but it was for Kaede. It was Kaede's last request and she intended to profil it too. All Kagome could picture, was when Inuyasha yells at her for acting on her own. What would he say? There was no turning back now.

"Oh, Kagome what have you gotten yourself into this time" Kagome complained to herself.

Kagome walked forward instead of walking the other way. God only knows why but she was determined. Every time Kagome would run off in these parts of the woods, she would eventually bump into Kikyo. I guess it just wasn't her day. Kikyo was no where in sight. There was of course an up side to it but also a down side to it. She wouldn't have to deal with Kikyo trying to kill her but Kaede wants her to become the village priestess once again. Just like fifty years ago.

"Come on Kikyo. Where are you? You're basically roaming through these parts practically all the time. Please show up soon" Kagome continued.

_Back with Inuyasha and Shippou:_

"Can you sense her Inuyasha?" Shippou began to worry.

"Not really. Her sent is faint but I can still make it out. She's been here alright. No doubt about it. I just hope she didn't travel too far. If she travels even farther, I might loose her sent before we even get close" Inuyasha explained. "Hold on tight Shippou I'm gonna run as fast as I can so don't fall off" Inuyasha directed.

"Hum" Shippou nodded with a little noise that signified he has agreed.

"Ready…Set…here we go" Inuyasha shouted.

"Ahhhhhhhh" Shippou was tightening his grip on Inuyasha's kimono so that he didn't fall.

Inuyasha was at least going as fast as Koga goes with the help of the jewel shards. Shippou was hanging in there because he too was determined to find Kagome fast. As Shippou looked to the side, the trees were a blur. That's how fast Inuyasha going. It felt like forever and a never ending path of trees. Finally they entered a small inter section but nothing was there. Inuyasha sniffed around but Kagome's scent was blending and would soon fade away. Shippou jumped down and sat down on the hard cold ground. Inuyasha coped and he was about to give up hope. Kagome's scent was almost completely gone and she could be in any direction.

"Don't give up Inuyasha. We'll find her sooner or later. Do you know why she ran off in the first place? If she was simply upset about Kaede, then she would have returned already. Did you say anything to her?" Shippou analyzed.

"I don't know. I didn't say anything to her but Kaede was talking to her" Inuyasha was trying to remember.

_Flashback:_

"Ka…go…me…I won't be living soon. Find Kikyo and tell her…tell her…" Kaede tried to tell Kagome but she wouldn't listen.

"Kaede don't talk and you are going to live" Kagome ignored her request.

"No. Ye do not understand me…find Kikyo. Tell her to take over thee village once again. Tell her mother loves her and…tell her to give life a chance" Kaede requested and then her eyes were blank.

"Kaede don't leave" Kagome shook the old woman's shoulders.

_End of flashback:_

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha mumbled.

"What did you say Inuyasha?" Shippou was puzzled.

"She went to go find Kikyo. Kaede wanted Kikyo to be at her funeral, become the village priestess, and…Kagome went to profil Kaede's request" Inuyasha explained to the kitsune.

"Kikyo? Why would Kagome do this on her own? Especially Kagome hates Kikyo" Shippou blurted out.

"Why would Kagome hate Kikyo?" Inuyasha being a dimwit like always.

"Number one Kagome was almost killed by Kikyo. Number two you're always taking Kikyo's side. For instance, when Kikyo stole jewel shards from Kagome and gave them to Naraku. You didn't get mad or nothing. And number three, she is jealous of Kikyo" Shippou blurted out things he shouldn't have said again.

"Why would she be jealous of Kikyo?" Inuyasha still didn't get it.

"The same reason you're jealous of Koga" Shippou compared the situation.

Wack!

Inuyasha hit Shippou over the head with his tightened fist.

"I'm not jealous of that scrawny wolf. I just hate him for calling me a mutt" Inuyasha blushed a little.

"OW! Why do you have to hit me so hard?" Shippou rubbed the bump on his head.

"Just shut up Shippou" Inuyasha threatened.

"What happened to the gentle Inuyasha a moment ago?" Shippou's eyes began to water.

"I felt for it last time but not this time" Inuyasha crossed his arms and they disappeared into his kimono.

"Fine" with that Shippou transformed into the pink bubble that flies.

"And what the hell do you intend to do?" Inuyasha knocked on the back of his hand lightly on the large pink bubble.

"I'm going to find Kagome this way" Shippou proudly said.

"Hey that's not a bad idea Shippou" Inuyasha's face lightened up.

"Do you really mean that?" Shippou all proud.

"No, go ahead. See if I give a damn" Inuyasha walked away back into the dark woods.

_Back with Kagome: _

Kagome was walking for a long period of time and her feet were throbbing in pain. She caught her eye on a hot spring dead ahead and she was all jumpy.

"Great a hot spring! Maybe I'll just relax my feet in it for awhile" Kagome tried to resist taking a bath.

As she came closer, the more it became tempting. I for got to mention she brought her back pack, except it's a lot smaller than her regular big one. It's about half the size so it could all only hold not so much. Kagome just couldn't resist but take one. Lucky enough she at least brought a towel but nothing like shampoo. Her bag only contained one towel and a spare pair of clothes and underwear. Soon enough she was settled in the steaming water under the sun. She was all relaxed but she felt like she was missing something. She missed having girl talks with Sango and getting mad at the boys for peaking. Especially Miroku, the pervert that he is, Sango getting all pist and violated.

"I sure miss you guys. I wonder how Sango, Kohaku, and Miroku are doing" Kagome sank into the hot water.

All you could see was to Kagome's nose. Her body was under but to her nose and up.

_At the Demon Slayer's Village:_

"Kohaku! Will you come in for dinner or do you prefer to starve?" Sango was impatient with her brother.

"Yeah I'm coming sis. Kilala get off…ha…ha…ha…ha" Kilala was on Kohaku's back.

"Yeah sure, blame Kilala" the demon slayer joked around.

"Chill out sis. We were just playing" Kohaku was still laughing.

"Just wash up for dinner okay?" Sango smiled slightly and then began preparing the servings.

Sango and Kohaku had already have people move into the fixed huts in the village. They retrieved about seven families in five days. Progress was happy and soon enough the village would have enough people to make it a real village.

_Checking in with Miroku:_

"Ladies, ladies, wait your turn. Each of you with have a turn" Miroku tried to keep the ladies in order. "This is what I always wanted but why all of a sudden does it seem so wrong. Why does Sango's face keep popping in my head?" Miroku closed his eyes tight only for a short while.

Miroku was trying to get rid of the guilt but it just wouldn't.

"Come on monk Miroku. Lets get busy" one of the women he had asked to bear his child tugged on his navy kimono.

"Sorry ladies but I'm a one woman man" Miroku blurted out the truth. (Finally)

"Huhhh!" all the girls gasped and then began to whimper.

"Sorry but I love someone else. I'm not saying you girls aren't beautiful. Indeed you ladies are gorgeous and no man can resist you. If you met me before Sango than that's another story" Miroku held one woman's hand.

"Oh Miroku" all the girls blushed and then left the hut back to their homes.

They were disappointed but hoped he would ask again when he realizes he made a terrible decision (Which he hasn't).

"I'm very proud of you master" Hachi smiled.

"Do you think I made the right decision?" Miroku asked his dear friend.

"Most defiantly. Sango is a fine woman and you don't see women like her. To find a girl like that would have to be once in a life time" Hachi spoke wise.

"Thank you Hachi" Miroku left the room to his room next door.

_To be continued…_


	4. The Fluffy Gang is Here

Chapter 4

Night time fell and Kagome really enjoyed her bath. She hadn't taken a hot bath in such a long time. She was lonely but it was peaceful. She didn't have to worry about the boys peaking or a demon attacking. Before the sun had hid behind the mountains, Kagome gathered fire wood and stones to make a warm fire. The night was cold and she didn't exactly have a blanket with her. All she had was her towel but it was soaked. Well maybe not soaked…soaked but damp. All she could do was hold it by the fire to make it dry. Soon enough the sun was gone and the stars took over with the full moon. Kagome shivered throughout the night and could barely get any sleep but eventually she fell asleep. The fire crackled and the smoke rose to the skies.

"Look Lord Sesshoumaru. A camp fire, could it be humans?" Jaken pointed out in the distance.

"Lord Sesshoumaru lets check it out. Maybe they might have food they can give to me" Rin insisted.

"Shut up Rin. We don't have time to stop so that you can stuff yourself with food" Jaken yelled at the defenseless girl.

"Jaken…" Sesshoumaru cried out.

"Yes me lord?" Jaken answered his lord.

"Shut up" Sesshoumaru ordered. "Lets be off" Sesshoumaru directed to the smoke in the distance ahead.

As they grew nearer, they heard moans and the sound of the crackling fire. Rin ran ahead and jumped out of the bushes to find Kagome sleeping against a boulder by the fire. Rin squint her eyes and swore she had seen her before. Sesshoumaru and Jaken caught up and both noticed Kagome as well. Sesshoumaru searched the surroundings to see if Inuyasha was around. Usually Inuyasha and the others would be with Kagome when he would find them. Jaken instantly had an angry expression on his face and was hoping his lord expressed the same. As he looked up at his lord, he noticed Sesshoumaru didn't express anything. Kagome awakened by the movements of the Fluffy gang. Rin gasped and then quickly acted and then hid behind Sesshoumaru. Kagome's face turned pail and her heart began to beat faster. She surely thought Sesshoumaru would slaughter her. Rin came out of hiding and walked over to Kagome to confront her.

"Are you all alone?" Rin asked with kindness.

"Well yeah, why?" Kagome wondered.

"Do you have any food? I'm starving" Rin's stomach rumbled.

"Yeah here. I'm afraid I only have ramen. Let me boil some water for you" Kagome took out a container of noodles and smiled at the little girl.

"Where's that half breed Inuyasha?" Jaken demanded.

"So what if he is a half breed? And I don't know. I sort of ran away and didn't tell him where I was going" Kagome's smile dropped when Jaken became all nasty and demanding.

"Lord Sesshoumaru can we rest here for tonight?" Rin asked her lord.

"Do what you please" Sesshoumaru found a comfortable place to rest.

Jaken couldn't believe his lord, once again he agreed with Rin, the mortal girl. How could his lord care for a mortal girl when all his life he despised all human kind?

"What brings you here? Excuse me but what is you name little girl?" Kagome forgot her manners.

"My name is Rin and I'm just traveling around the region with my lord Sesshoumaru" Rin smiled.

"Oh, my name is Kagome and I travel with Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru's younger brother" Kagome informed Rin.

"Sesshoumaru told me about his brother and how he wants his Tetsusaiga. I think I saw you when Jaken was trying to steal it" Rin was making small talk.

"Yeah I remember that. I think I was the only one who saw you. I was thinking why you were saving Jaken and I couldn't believe that you accompany Sesshoumaru" Kagome smiled again. "Let's go down by the river and get some water" Kagome got up and so did Rin.

"Kagome, why does Sesshoumaru hate his younger brother?" Rin asked something she didn't really understand.

"I don't know exactly but all I know really is that Sesshoumaru doesn't like Inuyasha for being a hanyou and inherited the Tetsusaiga. I guess Sesshoumaru is jealous that he can't wield the sword and Inuyasha can. What I don't understand about Sesshoumaru is that he lets you hang around. He always despised humans and here we are and he's letting you hang around" Kagome and Rin talked on the way to the river.

"He despises humans?" Rin was confused.

"Yeah he does but he surely likes you. How did you two meet anyway?" Kagome wondered.

"I found him in the woods wounded badly and I tried to help him. I tried to feed him but he said he didn't eat people food. The next day I came back to see how he was but he still refused. Later that day I was killed by a pack of wolves and Sesshoumaru brought me back to life. So now I travel with him because I have no where to go" Rin explained to a very shocked Kagome.

"He brought you back to life with the Tenseiga? He revived you but why?" Kagome was still in shock.

"Kagome you look pail. Are you okay?" Rin noticed Kagome's color.

"Yeah I'm okay. Ah…chew!" Kagome sneezed softly. **Not loud!**

"Hum, you aren't fooling me. You must have gotten a cold from the rain" Rin felt Kagome's forehead and led her back to camp.

"Lord Sesshoumaru do you think it's wise to be with Inuyasha's wench?" Jaken asked.

Sesshoumaru didn't move, blink, or speak when Jaken asked his question. Sesshoumaru just sat there waiting for the return of young Rin and Kagome. Finally the girls were back and Kagome was feeling a bit dizzy. Rin took off the blanket that covered Ah-Un's back and placed it on the ground. She made Kagome lye down and covered her up with the towel she had. Kagome instructed Rin to go through her bag and find her a bottle of Aspirin on the bottom of the bag. Rin did as she was told and Kagome took the medicine. It wasn't much but would take away the pain a little. Rin didn't quite understand what it was and what it was capable of but she just let the questions slide.

"Are you feeling better Kagome?" Rin asked.

"Yeah this medicine should reduce the pain" Kagome weakly said.

"Will someone tell me what is wrong with Inuyasha's wench?" Jaken couldn't take being left out.

"She's sick master Jaken" Rin shouted at Jaken.

"You don't have to shout" Jaken stepped closer to Rin.

"Jaken…leave her alone" Sesshoumaru stopped the fight before it got any worse.

"But my lord…" Jaken gave up and pouted like per usual.

Kagome and Rin watched with victory. Kagome smiled at Sesshoumaru and she still couldn't believe him for caring so much for the little girl. Here is Sesshoumaru, fending for a mortal girl, his personality still remains a mystery to Kagome, and all she could do was smile. Sesshoumaru glanced at the smiling miko and gave a deadly look. Kagome's smile dropped once again and returned to talk to Rin. Rin was jolly and humble and think Sesshoumaru could stand that. Jaken still pouted and in his own way was saying he was admitting defeat. Rin fell asleep and Ah-Un accompanied her and Jaken had fallen into a deep slumber. Kagome was still awake and so was Sesshoumaru. Kagome was still terrified and was valuing her life as she spent her moments with the youkai that night.

"Why were you smiling at me before? Weren't you afraid?" Sesshoumaru asked then pail miko.

"You just surprise me Sesshoumaru. Thinking you would never hang around mortals and here you are doing it" Kagome answered weakly and didn't dare to look into the youkai's eyes.

"Hum" Sesshoumaru let out a soft laugh but it was gone before you could gasp in amazement.

"How come you hate Inuyasha so much? You should respect your father's wishes and it's not Inuyasha's fault. He didn't ask to inherit the Tetsusaiga" Kagome asked with a small advice.

"How dare you give me that crap, I don't want to accept my father's wishes. I should be the one that inherited the sword" Sesshoumaru raised his voice.

"Raising your voice isn't going to scare me or mean I'll back off. And you still didn't answer my question" Kagome stood up and fell right back down.

As Kagome continued to fall down, she was falling to her death in the fire. Sesshoumaru quickly acted and caught her before her death row. Kagome opened her eyes to see she was being carried by Sesshoumaru. Kagome was too weak to speak so she just let him do what he pleased. She knew there was no living after her argument. Ah-Un carried both a sleeping Rin and Jaken. Sesshoumaru carried Kagome bridle style and they headed towards Inuyasha's camp site. Inuyasha's scent was close and Sesshoumaru can smell him for miles to come. That's something to have advantage of being a youkai. Kagome couldn't help but wonder where he was taking her so she spoke up.

"Where are you taking me Sesshoumaru?" Kagome weakly asked.

"I'm taking you to Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru replied.

"No don't take me to him. I need to find Kikyo" and with that, Kagome's fever took her out with a fainting spell.

Sesshoumaru stopped walking. He looked down at Kagome's face with curiosity; she didn't want to see his half brother but the dreadful resurrected miko instead.

Jaken woke up and rolled off Ah-Un's back. With a thud, Jaken started to complain about his clumsiness.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Why in all the hells are you carrying Inuyasha's wench?" Jaken burst out with even more curiosity.

"It appears she doesn't want to go back to my brother yet. She rather seeks that resurrected priestess" Sesshoumaru was still in shock.

"You mean that wench that cast Inuyasha to that tree. The one he fell for and ended up being killed?" Jaken sat down, crossed his legs, and placed the staff of two heads in the dark soil.

"Must you be so tiresome?" Sesshoumaru was getting tired of Jaken's stupidity.

"You find me a burden my lord?" Jaken's eyes began to water. "But why sire?" Jaken's tears made small puddles of salty water on the ground below him.

Silence took over except the night scenery. The crickets were cricking and the owls were hooting loud. The fireflies buzzed and there bottoms glowed gold. The trees rustled in the wind, the wolves howled to the bright full moon, and the river nearby flowed heavily down stream. As they walked on, they crushed the twigs on the forest floor and it added to the dreary night's skem. Jaken was crushed by the hateful words of his lord. All he did for him; he was loyal but was a pain in the neck sometimes. Was his o faithful lord getting bored hanging around him? Was he worthy of his lord anymore? Did he fail the cut? Was he not cut out for the job? So many questions but still no answers. The words echoed in Jaken's head and it haunted him. They had turned away from the direction of Inuyasha continued their way in the opposite direction.

With Sesshoumaru's ability to sniff out about mostly any one, he could smell the foul stench of medicinal herbs, soil, bones, and the dead stench of the resurrected priestess Kikyo in the distance. It was sickening to smell the foul stench of the woman and Sesshoumaru despised it so much. Yet, he admired Kagome's courage against his fierce self and he liked the idea she didn't want to see his brother. Jaken remained quiet and didn't question his lord anymore. All throughout the night, Sesshoumaru carried the weak, sick, young miko in his arms. The night drew near of becoming to the end. Morning was fighting the night and finally won. The sun was rising and the every thing became alive. The flowers bloomed and the animals came out from their slumbers. Kagome woke up still in Sesshoumaru's arms, god knows why, and Kagome wanted to know why. She gazed into the youkai's eyes to find no hatred or any kindness. His expressions were blank and they weren't full of any kind of emotion. Why was he even wasting his time with her? Why was he caring for her? Why is he tagging her along? She surely didn't ask to.

"**_What is Sesshoumaru doing? Why is he even carrying me in the first place? I don't get it!_**" Kagome was even asking questions in her thoughts. "Huh!" Kagome led out a small sound to say she was confused.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the woken girl and then looked up. His eyebrows sank down so that they could almost touch. The scent of a demon drew near and Kagome was sensing a jewel shard along with the demon.

_To be continued…_


	5. Why Fluffy Why And Finding Kagome

Chapter 5

"Do you sense that force girl?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yeah and also a fragment of a shikon shard" Kagome quickly replied. "Oh, why are you carrying me? You could have just left me where I was you know" Kagome just had to know why the cold hearted youkai was doing what he was doing.

"I saved you and that's all to it" Sesshoumaru simply said.

"Well can you please put me down now?" Kagome asked politely.

Without further ado...Sesshoumaru let go of Kagome and she landed right on her ass onto the hard ground below.

"OUCH! You didn't have to do that. That hurt you know" Kagome got up rubbing her sore bottom.

"You told me to put you down girl" Sesshoumaru was busting her chops.

"Yeah, yeah funny" Kagome still was rubbing her sore bottom while making a fake laugh.

"Shhhh...the demon is near. Jaken, take Rin and the girl out of here" Sesshoumaru ordered.

"You know I do have a name. It's Kagome! Not girl" Kagome pouted.

"I don't care what you're name is girl. Just get out of here" Sesshoumaru didn't look mad or anything.

He just had no expression on his face.

"You know you and your brother get on my nerves easily. You can tell you're both related by your tempers and stubberness" Kagome began to raise her voice to the one youkai that would kill you in an instant.

Sesshoumaru didn't reply but just gave Kagome the deadlest glare that could haunt her forever. Kagome backed off and did as he said. Rin woke up from the commotion and decided to walk along with Kagome by her side. Jaken really hated "babysitting" Rin and now he had to "babysit" Kagome as well. All Jaken intended to do for the rest of his life, was to fight beside his lord, Sesshoumaru. He didn't ask or intend to take care of a mortal girl.

"What's the matter Master Jaken?" Rin noticed Jaken down in the dumps behind them.

"Go away Rin. Just leave me alone you ungreatful girl" Jaken said like always.

"Why do you have to be so mean to Rin Jaken? She is just a little girl" Kagome turned around and began lechuring the toad demon.

"Don't lechure me wench. You have no right to tell me what I can and can't do" Jaken yelled back.

"I'll lecture you if I want to!" Kagome yelled right back.

"Will you stop fighting you guys" Rin interrupted the battle between Jaken and Kagome. "We should be awaiting Lord Sesshoumaru" Rin also reminded the two.

"Rin is right we should be awaiting Lord Sesshoumaru" Jaken agreed.

"Fool you stand no chance against me" Sesshoumaru just stood there while the demon came into view.

"**I think you're the fool. I have a piece of the Shikon Jewel**" the laughed as if he had won already.

"Makes no difference to me" Sesshoumaru ignored the the demon's remark.

"**Fool! Die!**" the demon came at the cold hearted youkai.

"What a pity" Sesshoumaru closed in on the demon and sliced him into pieces.

A little glow lit the darkness of the forest. Kagome noticed it and assumed it was Sesshoumaru against the Shikon shard. Kagome on her own action, ran to the glow of the jewel shard. Jaken's jaw dropped as he witnessed that she was defying Lord Sesshoumaru's orders. After a second or two, Jaken rose his jaw and then began repeating in his head he didn't care if she was rushing to her death. Rin tried to stop Kagome but she could hear her cries. Kagome just had to go, she needed to get the jewel shard or Inuyasha would have a fit. As she grew nearer, Sesshoumaru had already sensed Kagome's presence. Pieces of the demon came raining down and in one piece, it had the shikon shard imbeded in it. Sesshoumaru grabbed it and headed straight for Kagome. Kagome raced through the forest without looking where she was looking and by acciedently bumped right into Sesshoumaru. The girl from the future flew backward and landed on her ass again.

"Uhahhh, must I keep landing on my bottom. Before the end of the day, I won't be able to sit down for a day or two" Kagome got back up and dusted the dirt on her school clothes. "Huh? You have the jewel shard" Kagome sensed the shard and saw it in the youkai's hand.

"I have no use for this fragment. I believe you want this" Sesshoumaru handed the shard to Kagome.

"Don't you want this shard. You could become even stronger. **_Great Kagome, give him ideas_**" Kagome assumed.

"It's powers doesn't interest me. I don't need a mere fragment to become stronger" Sesshoumaru said and then walked foward.

"**_Sesshoumaru...why are you doing what you're doing. It doesn't make sense. I don't think I'll get the answer if I keep on asking myself_**" Kagome thought as she followed behind.

"Master Jaken do you think Lord Sesshoumaru would like these?" Rin held a group of different colored flowers.

"You silly girl, Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't care for such foolish things. Especially flowers" Jaken angryly said and then knocked the bouquet out of Rin's hands.

"Ja...ken" Rin lowered her head.

Sesshoumaru came into view and saw what Jaken had done. Sesshoumaru showed a little frustration on his face and Kagome couldn't get over it. Kagome felt bad for Rin so she helped gather new flowers for her lord. Sesshoumaru didn't do anything and just waited for the girls to get done with the flower picking.

"Thank you so much Kagome. You didn't have to do this" Rin and Kagome were done picking the same amount of flowers from before.

"I just thought you need so help gathering these beautiful flowers again. What Jaken did was hurrible. Does he do this all the time?" Kagome wondered.

"Not really. Most of the time he's calling me a fool and this is the first time he recked my bouquet. Usually he would tell me Lord Sesshoumaru wouldn't want them but I offer them to him anyway. Jaken can be a real jerk but sometimes he could be good to me. He's very loyal to Lord Sesshoumaru but he doesn't like me too much" Rin sat down in the meadow where they were picking the flowers from.

_Back with Inuyasha: _

"Damn that Shippou. Acting on his own. No one asks for my opinion" Inuyasha complained to himself as he stormed through the forest. "Huh? Sesshoumaru and Kagome's scent intertwine hear and for about a mile straight. Damnit! Sesshoumaru if you hurt Kagome, I'm gonna really kill you this time" Inuyasha sniffed around.

Inuyasha picked up his paste and began running fast again. As fast as he was going, the pressure of the wind pressed against his face and made him squint his eyes. Inuyasha's hair stayed behind him and his arms stuck out in the direction behind him. His kimono sleeves waved violently behind him and he was closing on the "Fluffy Gang". Kagome's scent was getting clearer by the moment. Soon enough Inuyasha would find Kagome and his brother.

"Why the hell is she hanging around my brother? Is she stupid?" Inuyasha was trying to figure out Kagome's mysterious actions.

Inuyasha came upon the camp site where Kagome stayed the night. He passed her smaller version of her big yellow bag. They forgot to bring it along with them when Sesshoumaru decided to bring Kagome along with them. The hanyou stopped short to grab Kagome's bag. She of course, forgot to pack her arrows, and they were located at Kaede's village.

"Damn that Kagome, why does she have to be so unreliable all the time" Inuyasha took off again.

_Back to the Fluffy Gang and Kagome:_

"Lord Sesshoumaru do you like these flowers? They're for you" Rin held out the bouquet to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru didn't make a face or say anything to Rin. Rin knew he didn't care but she sat them next to Sesshoumaru anyway. Rin's stomach spoke with a grumbling sound.

"Rin I don't have to remind you" Sesshoumaru signed.

"Yes! I must fend for myself" Rin stood up straight and the marched over to Kagome.

"Kagome are you hungry too?" Rin asked the girl in green and white.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that" Kagome's stomach grumbled as well.

"Let's be off then" Rin grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her deep inside the woods.

Of course Sesshoumaru sent Jaken with the girls like always. He says Rin has to fend for herself but is always guided by Jaken. Jaken made a small fuss but had no choice.

_Back to Shippou's lonely Search:_

"Oh Kagome where are you?" Shippou was still flying and wasn't able to see Kagome anywhere.

Shippou was basically bopping up and down as he flew. The kitsune was begining to have second thoughts of leaving Inuyasha. Shippou wasn't really brave and he could sense Kagome like Inuyasha could. Shippou finally gave up until he saw Sesshoumaru below him. The fox demon began to sweat, tremble, and was lowering down below. Sesshoumaru looked up and saw a pink bubble coming down from above him. Once he was at least ground level, Shippou transformed back to his original form. Shippou looked up to see Sesshoumaru staring at him. This only put on more pressure for the young fox demon.

"Uh...uh...Umm...have...you...you...seen...Ka...go...me?" Shippou trembled in fear.

Sesshoumaru just stared at him with a scary, frightening look. As they just stared eye to eye, Kagome, Rin, and Jaken came back with berries. Shippou looked back and saw Kagome. Kagome looked down and knew Inuyasha wasn't far behind and she was right. Inuyasha was almost there and was catching up fast.

"Kagome how come you ran away? Inuyasha is really mad and angry" Shippou asked the shocked Kagome. "Inuyasha said you went to find Kikyo but I think he's wrong. Kikyo is the last person you would go and look for" Shippou blurted out.

"Inuyasha is right. I'm searching for Kikyo" Kagome looked up and glazed into Shippou's innocent eyes.

"Is it for Kaede?" Shippou made sure it was the reason why.

"Yeah" Kagome murmured.

"I'll tag along with you Kagome" Shippou said with confidence.

"Are you sure?" Kagome joked around.

"I'm gonna have to protect you" Shippou kidding around.

"Thanks Shippou" Kagome held out her arms and Shippou jumped into them.

"**_So she is looking for that dead woman_**" Sesshoumaru thought.

"I guess this means good-bye Rin" Kagome walked over to the little girl.

"Nice meeting you ladie Kagome" Rin said with a giggle.

"Ladie Kagome? You even name me?" Kagome put on one of her fake smiles.

"Thanks Sesshoumaru" Kagome had to say but she only received a emotionless glare from the mysterious youkai.

With that Kagome and Shippou were off. Sesshoumaru, Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un traveled the opposite way and then disappeared in the distance. Kagome looked back but all she could see was trees, bushes and more trees and bushes.

"How come you were traveling with Sesshoumaru?" Shippou asked.

"Well they found me and Rin nursed me back to health. I caught a cold from the rain yesterday. All I remember was passing out and then surprisingly I ended up in

Sesshoumaru's arms. He was carrying me in his arms!" Kagome still couldn't get over that.

"Sesshoumaru carrying you? That's weird and strange" Shippou was as shocked as Kagome was and still is.

"Tell me about it. I think Sesshoumaru has changed. He acts the same around Inuyasha but around Rin he is so gentle. Well not really but it seems that way"Kagome

explained.

"I just hope we find Kikyo soon because Inuyasha is going to have a fit if he can't find you" Shippou's tail shook violently at the thought.

_To be continued..._


	6. Finding Kikyo with the Fluffy Gangs Help

Chapter 6

"Yeah I know but I can handle Inuyasha by myself. I too hope we find Kikyo soon for Kaede. I didn't really want to find her but it's for Kaede only" Kagome admitted.

"Kagome how come your in such a happy mood? Before you were heart broken and couldn't put up a smile. Why now?" the little kitsune asked the girl in school uniform.

"It's nothing. I'm just happy you found me" Kagome lied.

"**_Yeah right.._.**" Shippou saw right through her lie.

The two continued forward unaware what they were in for. They were sure to cross demon territory. The girl from the future and the kitsune kept each other company on the rest of the way. Sesshoumaru, Jaken, Rin, and Ah-Un had left the two to continue on their dangerous journey. Rin skipped over to her lord in front. Jaken tried to stop her but she had tripped him to the floor. Sesshoumaru stopped to see what was all the ruckus in the back.

"Lord Sesshoumaru do you like we made the right decision by leaving Kagome and that fox demon alone in the forest?" Rin tugged on her lord's pants.

"Of course we did you little pest! Don't question Lord Sesshoumaru's decisions" Jaken quickly got up and began to lecture the nine year old girl.

"That's enough Jaken. Rin go keep Ah-Un company back there" Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Yes my lord" Rin obeyed and did what she was told.

"Foolish girl but she does have a point. Was it wise to led the girl in the wrong direction of that dead priestess? She's heading for your ungrateful brother Inuyasha. She said she didn't want to be with that half breed and wanted to find the dead woman on her own" Jaken scratched his head in confusion.

"Didn't you say to no question my decisions?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes but..." Jaken began to sweat.

"Jaken it's not your concern so don't ask about it anymore" Sesshoumaru gave a deadly glare at the toad demon with the staff of two heads in his hand.

"I think I just shortened my life about 100 years" Jaken thought with a fearful expression.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! I think we ought to assist Kagome on her search for that miko she was talking about" Rin insisted.

Sesshoumaru looked at Rin's innocent face and didn't say a word.

"Why should I do that Rin?" Sesshoumaru walked over to the little girl.

"She could get in...trouble with a youkai and she needs protection from a strong demon like yourself" Rin eyes began to twinkle from the sun light.

"AHH!" Jaken's jaw dropped. "He's...he's...actually going to help Inuyasha's wench? I can't believe this! This is an out rage. How could the all mighty Lord Sesshoumaru just help a human just like that?" With that...Jaken fainted from the surprising actions of his lord.

Sesshoumaru was heading back to the direction of where they came from. He was heading towards Kagome and Shippou. He was actually going to help them out in finding Kikyo. What is wrong with him. Why is he being so caring? Is it Rin's love and for being so nice?

"Wake up Master Jaken. Don't be left behind **again**" Rin called out to the unconscious Jaken.

"Wait for me. Please don't leave me behind again!" Jaken quickly got up and joined his lord and the homeless girl.

"Jaken. Rin. Get on Ah-Un and catch up with me later. I'm going ahead before the girl meets up with Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru ordered and began to glow white.

A white sphere surrounded Sesshoumaru and he disappeared inside it. Not like he completely disappeared, he wasn't visible that's what I mean. He lifted him self into the air and moved into hyperspeed. In a flash, Sesshoumaru was gone from sight and his followers soared through the air on the two headed dragon, Ah-Un. The two headed dragon soared through the air with blue flames on its feet. Not like it hurt him or nothin'. Kagome walked through the dark forest with Shippou on her shoulder(Lucky for him). Shippou was getting bored so he flipped himself on his stomach on Kagome's Shoulder. His head was now facing back of them. The kitsune looked up to the sky and saw a small speck in the bright blue sky. He squinted his eyes to see what it was but still couldn't make out the figure. Still staring at the small object up above, it kept getting bigger. Soon Shippou made out a sphere shape and it looked like the sun.

Out of no where, Shippou asked Kagome if the sun could come down or get bigger. Kagome laughed and replied it was silly and it wasn't possible. Shippou disagreed and made Kagome look up. Kagome was speechless and her eyes widened. Kagome began to run as fast as she could, but tripped on a root of a tree that stuck out of the soil. Shippou tumbled onto the ground and Kagome landed right on her face. NOT trying to be mean! The white orb came down from the sky and landed gracefully on the ground. The white orb disappeared and there, Sesshoumaru, standing behind the fallen girl. Shippou bounced back up and noticed the youkai in front of him. The kitsune trembled, assuming they were done for. Shippou's tail rattled viciously, biting his lip trying to hold back the tears, and trying to warn the fallen girl about the 'danger'.

Sesshoumaru just stood there, wondering why Shippou was so afraid. Not too long ago, he was okay being around him but maybe his entrance scared him a bit. Kagome struggled up, with shooting pain in her ankle and quickly grabbed it to try to ease the pain. Once she grabbed a hold of it, her eyes tightened shut, and when she opened them up again, she noticed someone was in front of her. Kagome's first reaction was to scream and she did. Her cries echoed in the forest and faded as it traveled in the distance. Inuyasha heard her cry and began to pick up speed. Kagome stopped screaming to see why Sesshoumaru had came back. Was he going to kill her this time? Was he here to kidnap her? Which she doubted and had no idea way she had thought that in the first place. Shippou stopped shaking seeing Sesshoumaru hadn't slaughtered them yet. If he really came to do that, he would have done it already.

"What do you want Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked in a rude tone.

"I've simply came here to retrieve you for Rin. She was getting worried about you" Sesshoumaru said with no expression.

"And you're actually going to do it? How come you're listening to her? What happened to the ruthless, heartless, cold Sesshoumaru? How come you've changed to be so different?" Kagome started with her questioning.

"Do you ever run out of questions Kagome?" It was like Shippou read Sesshoumaru's mind.

"I'm just curious" Kagome made a fake laugh.

Sesshoumaru held out a hand and Kagome smiled a little but it was soon ruined. After Kagome held out her hand, Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist instead of her hand. Ah-Un, Rin, and Jaken were now over head and Sesshoumaru throw Kagome up into the air. Kagome began to scream again and she began to tear. Rin caught her hand and helped her up. Kagome's hair was all messy and shit.(I'm so evil. Sesshoumaru was getting too nice so I had to make him a bit mean. No offence to you Fluffy fanatics, I just thought I was ruining his character) Shippou quickly transformed into the pink bubble and then floated to Kagome. Once he reached her, Shippou transformed into his cute self! Kagome held the kitsune in her arms, like she held Buyo in the first episode when she was being pulled into the well. _Remember! If not, okay fine! Be that way! _Rin greeted Kagome with a sweet smile and Jaken gave a devilish look. You could tell he didn't want to be bothered with anymore mortal girls. Rin was a handful and now he had Kagome. Sesshoumaru flew beside Ah-Un except without the white orb thingy. Kagome then noticed they were traveling the opposite direction from where she was heading.

"Um? Sesshoumaru...we're heading in the wrong direction. I'm trying to find Kikyo if you had forgotten" Kagome blinked in confusion.

"We're traveling the right direction. Kikyo is this way" Sesshoumaru answered.

"Then where the heck was I going? You were the one who told me to travel that way!" Kagome rose her voice.

"I lied" Sesshoumaru replied.

"You knew Inuyasha was in that direction and you were leading me right to him. I told you I didn't want his help! You're just like him! Always taking advantage of me being human! Argh, you two are so ruthless. If that made any sense!" Kagome began to complain about Fluffy's trickery.

The hanyou reached the spot where Kagome had fallen. Her scent still existed there and he noticed some other familiar scents along with hers. For one, Sesshoumaru's was defiantly recognized. For the other scent, Inuyasha began to make a snarling sound. Shippou had found Kagome first and I bugged him that he handed found Kagome before him. The on thing that confused him was that her scent stopped there. Her scent didn't exist from behind him and the scent went on in front of him. She either had to come flying in and continue into the dark forest or she could have came from in front of him and fly off into the skies. But how could she do that. Shippou sure wasn't strong enough to hold a person and Sesshoumaru was combined by both of their scents, he would have taken them. The hanyou's mind was racing and every thought was a possibility to him. Sesshoumaru could have abducted them or do something which he didn't know what to conclude. _Well that's actually me!LOL! Maybe not. I'm bored so stop making the weird looks! Okay I'm done...for now...hehehehehehe...okay I'm really gonna stop. No really._

"Damn it! Sesshoumaru you better not hurt her or I'll tare you from limb by limb" Inuyasha jumped up into the air to see something in the air in the far distance. "Excellent" Inuyasha jumped from tree top to tree top in order to catch up.

"Is she far Sesshoumaru?" Kagome and her questions.

"Yes..." Sesshoumaru quickly answered.

After Kagome had asked Sesshoumaru, she began to sense a sacred jewel shard. Kikyo carried one shard which she obtained from a dying man in episode...87: Kikyo's Lonely Journey. The dead miko was near by not near enough to give a pin point location. Inuyasha was catching fast and with this rate, he should reach the traveling party before they find the dead miko. The hanyou had both worry and anger inside him. Worried if Kagome was okay and her running off like that without telling him where she was off to. Inuyasha couldn't do anything but worry about the girl and be angry with her. Shippou had found her first and he didn't.

"There! There she is Kagome" Shippou shouted at the girl.

"Shippou you don't have to yell. I'm right here" she covered her ears with her hands.

In an instant, Ah-Un was heading downward to the woman in the white and red kimono, carrying a bow and arrows on her shoulder. Hair was held back with a white ribbon and sandals on her clay feet. Kikyo felt the presence and immediately looked up. Once the two headed dragon landed Kagome got off ready to barf her guts out from such a landing. Kikyo in surprise, Kagome was with Inuyasha's brother instead of him.

"Kagome?" Kikyo started out suspicious.

"Hold on. Let my stomach calm down first" Kagome had a hand on her stomach and the other on her forehead.

A minute passed and Kagome's stomach settled.

"Kikyo it's Kaede. She was killed by a demon two days ago" Kagome swallowed hard and tears began to form.

"So my younger sister finally died. Hmm, we both fall into a demon's hands and both die miserable deaths. How ironic" Kikyo showed no sadness over her sister's death.

"**_Okay. How come she is taking this so well?_**" Kagome wondered as she gave Kikyo a strange look. "Kaede request you come back to the village and take your place of being head priestess once again. She also mentioned, your mother loves you" With that, Kikyo began to shed tears. "**_NOW she's crying? Was it the mother thing?_**"

"Ka...go...me!" Inuyasha came in fast and headed towards the young miko.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome knew she was in trouble now.

"And where the hell have you been? I've been tracking you down for hours and the little runt finds you! And why the hell are you here Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha didn't notice his old love was standing there.

"Let's be off" Sesshoumaru turned his back and started off.

"What the hell? No fight? What is this, a bad day for you Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha was asking for it...he grabbed a hold of Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha I'm in no fighting mood. Taking care of your wench, took a big bite out of the time when I was supposed to find Naraku" Sesshoumaru exclaimed.

"Took care of my wench?" Inuyasha's grip on Tetsusaiga loosened.

"My name ain't wench, girl, miko, or mortal. It's Kagome!" Kagome argued.

"I know that!" Inuyasha yelled back but then paused when he caught his eye on Kikyo.

"I wasn't talking to you Inuyasha...Inuyasha?" Kagome was being ignored.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha mumbled.

_To be continued..._

**Note: **_If there was any confusion in my story. Tell me. Tell me what you thought was confusion. Send me an e-mail but if you don't have an e-mail, ask me in the review. I'll try to clear it up for you!_


	7. What the Hell?

Chapter 7

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha was speechless for no apparent reason. "Wait a second Sesshoumaru! Naraku is dead; you were right there when we defeated him.

"So Naraku is dead is he? That explains why my wound has been opening lately. It's finally over" Kikyo took a big breath and let it all out with the sound of relief.

"Yeah that's right Lord Sesshoumaru. That bastard is dead and you want to look for him?" Jaken interrupted.

Silence took over them after the last remark. Inuyasha was really confused when his brother witnessed Naraku's demise. Why was he looking for him when he doesn't exist anymore? And what wound does Kikyo have? Her appearance was normal. Reeked of soil, additional herbs that Urasue used to bring back Kikyo, and with pail skin. Red and white kimono, bow and arrows, and a white ribbon in her hair. Let's go back to the Naraku subject...Naraku's dead! He isn't alive or is he. But that would be impossible considering Miroku sucked him up with the Kazaa. Why in the hell does Sesshoumaru want to find a dead person? Do you know? In such a long time Kikyo finally felt peace in her soul. Relief and free of the heavy toll she and Inuyasha paid fifty years ago.

"You fool! Didn't you see when you blasted him with the kaze no kizu pieces of him went everywhere?" Sesshoumaru became hasty.

"Yeah I ain't blind! BAKA!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"And Miroku sucked every piece of Naraku with his Wind Tunnel" Kagome added.

"Humm. You are so naive" Sesshoumaru loosened up his grudge and smiled a little.

"**_Lord Sesshoumaru is smiling? This is good_**" Jaken began to sweat under the whole ordeal.

"**_What the hell is he going at?_**" Inuyasha put a hand on the tip of Tetsusaiga, ready to use it in a battle against his half brother.

"**_Naraku fellow is dead? That's not what Lord Sesshoumaru said a few days ago_**" Rin began thinking about what he had said a few days before.

Now everyone besides Sesshoumaru, were deep in thought. They just couldn't figure out what he meant by Naraku being blown up into million pieces but he was blown up in that many pieces by himself. Why is he blaming Inuyasha when Sesshoumaru took part of blowing him up into tiny pieces of body parts? Sesshoumaru stared at his hanyou brother and Inuyasha stared back. Kagome looked at Kikyo and Kikyo just looked at the sky, like she was in a never ending day dream. It was like a heavy weight was lifted off her shoulders. But something wasn't right. It was too easy. To easy to feel relief. Something was wrong and Sesshoumaru already knew what it was. Naraku...

"Will you please tell us what you mean Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked with a little demanding.

"Naraku isn't dead yet" Sesshoumaru said something that no one wanted to hear.

"Not dead? What the hell? That's not possible if you forgot that we took care of him once and for all" Inuyasha disagreed. "And how the hell would you know?" Inuyasha asked in suspicion.

"Are you blind brother. When you are to blame! You swing the Tetsusaiga like it's nothing and you think you're worthy of it. How Totosai misjudged you" Sesshoumaru spoke up.

"What! You blew him up too! You're the one who blew his body parts into smaller ones. So don't go and blame me everything" Inuyasha argued.

"Now they're going to fight over who diminished Naraku?" Kagome sat down on a nearby boulder along with Shippou in her arms.

"This could take longer then we planned Kagome. All we wanted was to fetch Kikyo and return to the village. Now the two airheaded brothers are going to fight about a dead guy" Shippou was as annoyed as Kagome was.

"**_I just don't understand what Sesshoumaru is trying to explain_**" Kagome still wondering.

"If it's so hard for you, let me explain. I made sure Tokijin hit without leaving big scraps that could move on its own. But before I arrived, you blew him up and left huge chunks of him that could move on its own. That's why he's able to regenerate so fast. When I came and we did what we did, while the monk was sucking him up, I saw a huge chunk of his flesh with a jewel shard, escape into the woods. You were to blind in victory, you didn't see the piece escape under your nose" Sesshoumaru revelled the truth.

"A jewel shard? Now that's where you're wrong. The Shikon no Tama is fully whole and there is no way there is a shard left" Kagome stepped in.

"Look again mortal girl" Jaken stepped right in front of Kagome.

"I already said that's not my NAME! It's **KAGOME! KA...GO...ME!**" Kagome yelled as she felt she was being made fun of.

Kagome got up and Shippou went flying. He was caught by Kikyo and she let him down from her arms. Kagome was too busy to notice what had happened. The toad demon, Jaken, was really getting on Kagome's nerves. Shippou returned to where they sat until Kagome came back making Shippou move from his comfortable spot. Shippou returned to his original spot in Kagome's arms after she had cooled off. Inuyasha was still speechless at the idea of Naraku being alive when he felt like a heavy load on his shoulders, chest, and mind that was lifted. Thinking he didn't have to fight, the pain would disappear from his heart, and him obsessing on killing the bastard would stop and could live without revenge, hatred, deceived, and rage. And all that heavy weight added back once Sesshoumaru said about him not being dead. Does this mean Miroku's Kazaaun will come back? Will he have to suffer with the curse in his right hand again? Does he have to fear death by his own hand or curse once more until Naraku finally dies?

Thankfully Kohaku isn't his puppet anymore. If they hadn't figured out he didn't need the jewel shard and then Naraku would have control over him again. That would just break Sango's heart and she would have to worry about her brother being controlled by the bastard. She would have to go through Kohaku not remembering who he was and who was his family. He would be like an empty shell, obeying orders, and having no memory about his past. He would escape when Sango meets up with him occasionally and always know he could never be free unless Naraku is dead. She would continue to fight and in the end, her brother escapes with their arch nemeses. Kikyo then again felt all the pain, suffering, and disappointment come back. The good feeling was for such a short time and she wished the pain that came back would disappear again. She had thought she could be in peace but that wasn't going to happen when she now knows revenge wasn't effective. It was fatal and it wasn't right.

The hanyou clutched his fists tight together and he trembled. Not in fear, but anger, rage, and felt that revenge was necessary again. He had thought ever since he supposedly beaten Naraku, that his suffering would go away, but it hadn't. Maybe it was because Naraku had survived or it wasn't going to leave ever. His teeth pressed together and began to make an irritating sound again. Growling sounds came from the chest up his throat and out. Kagome couldn't be angry but just felt sad for her secret love, Inuyasha. She understood why this was taking a big toll on him. She understood he wanted revenge and why he felt free from all the angry when they had thought that they had won the war against Naraku. Finally, Inuyasha dropped to the ground and began to pound it with his fist. By pounding the ground with his fist, he cursed and started to repeat "Bastard". Kikyo closed her eyes and tears began to fall. She really was the one who really understood because they both went through hell together. Even though she didn't really have that many feelings since she wasn't herself anymore, she still felt the hatred, pain, sadness, and anger towards Naraku. She blamed him for the ending of her demise, happiness, and the chance of becoming a regular woman with the one she loved.

Revenge again over took the hanyou's thoughts, dreams, and life. So much for living his life the way he wants. So much for being happy until his enemy has perished. Kagome got up and walked over to the angered hanyou. He was just pounding the ground and made deep gashes into the soil. His hands were covered in dirt, sweat, and blood. His knuckles were covered in all three. The young miko knelt down by her secret love and wrapped an arm around his back to his shoulder. Kagome demanded him to stop but he didn't hear her. He was too into the idea of beating Naraku for good, he didn't hear Kagome's demands. Sitting him wouldn't change anything, it would just get him even more angry, and it would get her no where. Inuyasha finally stopped and looked over to the dead miko standing a few feet way. Tears were still falling down her pail face and they landed on the soft soil. Inuyasha could only feel guilty knowing he failed her, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Shippou, Kilala, and everyone else. He failed them all. Even though they took part of his demise, he should have noticed one of his limbs escaping.

"Kikyo" Inuyasha mumbled. "I failed you and everyone else and I'm going to make sure I don't fail again. I'll make sure I get revenge for what he did to us" Inuyasha babbled.

"Inuyasha you didn't fail all by yourself. We all did and we know we can beat him if we be careful next time" Kagome disagreed.

"NO! I failed. How come I didn't smell his scent leading into the woods. I should have saw it and destroyed it. Now he's somewhere gaining all his power back" Inuyasha was still blaming himself.

"I should have sensed the shard leaving the area. So don't blame everything that went wrong all on you. I should have noticed a piece missing from the jewel. Naraku isn't going to win. You must stop being so arrogant and so" Kagome took the purple jewel around her neck and pointed the small gap in the jewel.

"He's surviving on such a small shard. That doesn't have the power to increase one's powers.

"Don't be so sure of yourself Inuyasha" Jaken said like he was so sure of himself.

"What are you going on about?" Inuyasha asked rudely.

"Even though that piece that Naraku obtains is small, it still contains a lot of power. So what he doesn't have the ability to make incarnations and make himself strong, but with the shard he can regenerate by consuming demons. Over time, he will take his shape and come after the Jewel once again" Jaken was all wise and shit.

"He's right Inuyasha" Kagome agreed and she started to worry.

"Ah so what if he turns back to normal. He's not going to be as powerful like last time. We contain his power that was he stole over the time that Kagome came into this era. He's going to like other weak demons that I have beaten in the past" Inuyasha acted like it didn't bother him one bit when it really did.

"Oh cut the act you ungrateful dog. You know as well as I do that Naraku is still going to be difficult. Even though his power has split into fours, doesn't mean he can't become even powerful by consuming a great deal of dangerous demons" Jaken hit Inuyasha over the head with his staff of two heads.

"Why you little pest" Inuyasha shook his fist in the toad demon's face and then began to chase him.

Round and round, they circled the others until they were interrupted. Jaken was running so fast, he didn't see what hit him. As he ran, Sesshoumaru stuck out his leg in front of his henchman. Jaken smashed right into his lord's foot. Sesshoumaru's footprint was left on Jaken's face as he laid on the ground. Kagome giggled and so did Shippou. Inuyasha stopped in front of his brother before Jaken's not dead body.

"Feh, you know I had him?" Inuyasha barked.

"There's no competition here Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru exclaimed.

"I'm not saying there is" Inuyasha crossed his arms and walked away with pride.

"How pathetic" Kagome yawned.

"You got that right" Shippou agreed.

_To be continued..._


	8. Kikyo refuses

Chapter 8

The two sons of the great dog lord stood in silence. Sesshoumaru grunted a few times and refused to play Inuyasha's way of arguing. Rin stood by Ah-Un and Jaken in a bored state. Standing there waiting for her lord and his brother to stop the nonsense was just tiring. She just wanted to help Kagome find Kikyo and see if she could help with anything else. Jaken was still unconscious and Rin kept him company even though he would restrict her help. The sun was now hiding behind a cloud and everything was in shadow. The trees rocked back and forth gently with the heavy wind. Loose leaves fell from the branches and they made their way down to the ground below. The loose dirt swirled about their feet and then settled to another part of the ground once the wind stopped. Sesshoumaru's tail's fur contained some kind of wave as the wind pressed against it. Inuyasha was still angry with the fact Naraku was still alive and he failed to destroy the bastard. Now they had to return searching for him once again.

The only good thing was that the fact Kagura was dead and they didn't have to waste their time fighting her. Naraku has nothing to control. The only thing he has is the smallest fragment from the Jewel that he is living off of. Even though the fragment is small compared to the other shards, it has enough power to kept him alive. Kagome yawned again and almost drifted to a deep slumber but she managed to keep her eyes open. Shippou was getting tired too, considering he was trying to find Kagome all night with Inuyasha was still full of determination of finding her. Kikyo was getting annoyed with this baka fight. She just learned her dear younger sister Kikyo had died from a demon and left her in charge of the village once again. What was she ought to do? Her heart was still yearning for freedom from the hell that was put on by Naraku. Would they allow a dead miko to be in charge of their village again? Many questions needed to be asked and many answers to be told.

The dead miko and her soul collectors headed into the woods. No one noticed until Kagome looked around to see she had left. Kagome quickly got up and Shippou once again went flying into the air. Poor Shippou! The young miko reincarnated by the dead priestess Kikyo, followed her into the dark woods. What else was she to do? She has been looking for her for the past almost forty-eight hours. Being with Sesshoumaru and his posy was enough and becoming sick over the rain while searching for her and she walks away. Kagome wasn't going to let Kikyo disappear again and have to track her down that easily. After Shippou landed he want after Kagome since he didn't want to loose her again. He finally caught up with her and he jumped up to her shoulder. She was a first startled because she didn't know who it was but soon settled down once she saw it was the young kitsune on her shoulder knowing he didn't want to loose sight of her again.

Kagome was running for a short amount of time and then decided to walk the rest of the way. She had lost sight of Kikyo when she drifted into a daydream or when she was watching the two brothers ignoring each other instead of making a treaty. At least one time they should work together, put away their differences, and help one another out. Kikyo and her soul collectors were no where in sight and Kagome was frustrated. She came all this way for nothing and she failed Kaede's last request. If her sense of smell was like Inuyasha's, then finding Kikyo would be a piece of cake but that wasn't possible. She was just a mere human and not a demon. But there was one way she could find the dead priestess and that was to sense the shikon shard she possessed in her kimono. Close by her heart and it would be the way to find her. Shippou looked at Kagome and saw a slight smile forming on her face. The ends of her lips rose upward. Shippou was very confused for she was just angry before and now she was smiling.

Kagome began to run again but she went west this time. So sure she was heading towards the miko and she was right. Shippou was hanging as tight as he could, afraid to fall off. His fingers twirled in Kagome's shirt and him crying behind her. Inuyasha hadn't noticed the three's disappearance and Sesshoumaru did. Rin blinked in confusion when she saw Kagome, Shippou, and Kikyo gone. Inuyasha had his eyes closed and when he opened them, he saw the spot where Kagome was sitting was empty. He went in circles in one spot and Kagome wasn't any where in sight and so was Kikyo. He was thinking the worst and Kagome was kidnapped by Kikyo. He also thought they got bored and went ahead to Kaede's village on their own. Anyway Kagome was going to get yelled by him. Sesshoumaru turned around as his brother took off into the other direction. Sesshoumaru signed and Jaken understood, so did Ah-Un and Rin. Rin didn't want to leave without saying good by but she had to do what her Lord wanted to do. Leaving wasn't an option so she didn't protest. Soon enough the fluffy gang disappeared in the opposite direction from where Inuyasha was heading.

Inuyasha raced through the woods following both Kagome's and Kikyo's scent. Kagome stopped for a minute to take a rest and get back all the breath she lost. Shippou dropped to the ground and he panted for air. Screaming was all he did when Kagome was running again. Kagome sat herself on a nearby knocked down tree and sat on the trunk. Shippou sat up and then got back up to sit back down next to the girl from the future. Kikyo wasn't far ahead and taking a small rest didn't give her much travel to not be able to catch up. On top of that, Inuyasha was closing in on Kagome's trail and he was going to be furious with her when he does show up. He didn't really get the chance to lecher her before but once the whole ordeal with getting Kikyo back to the village, he was going to give her a piece of his mind. A minute past and Kagome got back on the ball. If you know what I mean. Kikyo wasn't traveling anymore so that gave Kagome the advantage to get to her. Kagome wasn't running anymore but just walking once again.

"Kagome are we almost there?" Shippou wondered.

"Why should you be tired when you're getting a ride and I'm doing all the walking and running?" Kagome asked.

"Well at least you got some sleep when I was up all night looking for you" Shippou was a little grouchy.

"Shippou I really don't want to fight so let's just carry on. She's just ahead and I want to get this over with" Kagome's voice cracked from all the yelling.

"Sorry just a little tired" Shippou apologized.

"It's okay, I'm a bit unsettled these days. Kaede's death was a major toll and now Naraku is still alive just adds to our problems. We're closing in on Kikyo so lets move on without any more fits" Kagome stated.

Kagome walked on and in only moments later, Kagome and Shippou saw Kikyo in their view. Kikyo was sitting at a base of a trunk of a tree with her soul collectors circling the area. Kagome came out of the brushes and walked straight for Kikyo. She didn't hesitate and her determination took over again. Kikyo looked up to see Kagome closing in.

"Kikyo why did you disappear on us like that. Your sister needs you and you turn your back on her request?" Kagome lectured the one who she was reincarnated from.

"Do you think it's going to be easy for me to take control of that village?" Kikyo looked away.

"Well yeah, didn't you used to be the village priestess before?" Kagome's voice softened.

"Hm...I'm one of the walking dead and do you really think they would welcome someone who is dead take over? You got to be kidding me. I feed off of women's souls and you think that's normal. They would probably be terrified and would scare me away. I won't be welcomed there. I'll attend to the funeral but nothing more" Kikyo exclaimed.

"I didn't think about that. I guess you have a good enough reason but that doesn't change the fact your sister wants you to take over. Maybe they will except you" Kagome just wouldn't give up.

"You sure don't know how to quite do you? But how are you so sure this will work?" Kikyo smiled and got back up to walk over to Kagome and Shippou.

Here comes Inuyasha...

"Kagome!" Inuyasha came storming out of the bushes and walked right in front of Kagome.

"Hey Inuyasha. Done talking to Sesshoumaru?" Kagome smiled hard.

"Don't be all innocent. You took off again and I could have lost you again. It was hard enough to track you down the first time and I don't need to go through that again" Inuyasha crossed his arms and held his head high.

"Come on Kikyo lets be on our way" Kagome took a hold of Kikyo's hand.

Kikyo didn't budge and Kagome kept on walking. As she walked on she by accidentally ripped Kikyo's arm right off. Kikyo's eyes went wide and so did everyone else's.

"You took my arm off!" Kikyo was trembling in fear.

"You took off Kikyo's arm Kagome" Shippou declared.

"Woops! Sorry!" Kagome handed Kikyo her arm back.

"I can't believe she took her arm off" Inuyasha was just stunned.

"How can I repair this now? Do you think mud would help?" Kikyo was still trembling.

Just messing with ya. That didn't really happen but I wish! But that would be BAKA (Stupid).

"Inuyasha I was just getting Kikyo back because she was growing impatient with you and Sesshoumaru fighting!" Kagome yelled.

"Well you don't have to bite my head off!" Inuyasha uncrossed his arms and walked away.

"Now he's going to leave me?" Kagome was surprised for the hanyou's actions.

"Kagome I ain't leaving you behind! Baka..." Inuyasha stopped and took place in a tree above.

"Kikyo can we please leave before Inuyasha gets any angrier?" Kagome was practically begging now.

"Sorry" With that, Kikyo's soul collectors wrapped themselves around her and a big bright light appeared.

In an instant, Kikyo disappeared in the white light and Kagome was very disappointed. She failed Kaede's requests and her own sister turned her back on her. What kind of sister would do that? She didn't have any reason to hate her. Inuyasha looked back at Kagome and he had a saddened expression. Shippou was also sad and he didn't think Kikyo was this horrible. All the searching and travel she did was for nothing. Kagome stood there like she was paralyzed or something. Inuyasha came down from the tree and took a hold of Kagome's arm.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome didn't know what he was doing.

"Come on forget about her. She's not going to come so give up. We have to pay the monk and Sango a visit. They need to know about Naraku" Inuyasha explained his actions.

"Well you don't have to grab me like this" Kagome remarked.

"Ah stop your yapping and lets move" Inuyasha was getting a little pushy.

He's just still worked up on the fact that Naraku is dead. You can't blame him for being mad. Kagome yanked her arm away and Inuyasha grabbed a hold of it again.

"Inuyasha stop it! Why are you doing this?" Kagome protested again.

"Inuyasha let her go!" Shippou jumped off and bite Inuyasha's arm.

"Get off me you little runt" Inuyasha shook the arm Shippou had in his mouth violently.

"Look what Naraku is doing to us again! He's making us crazing and that's what makes us so vulnerable. Don't you see he wants us to split while he's healing" Kagome broke into tears.

This is exactly what Naraku wants. If this continues, by the time Naraku is fully regenerated he could kill them one by one. Naraku could get what he wants and that wouldn't be good.

_To be continued..._


	9. Down with the Sickness

Chapter 9

Shippou stopped biting Inuyasha's arm and Inuyasha settled down. His grip on Shippou loosened and the kitsune was free. Kagome's vision became blurry, dizziness over came her and she fell to the ground. "Kagome!" Inuyasha ran to the unconscious miko. Kagome laid on her stomach and her head laid sideways so that her face wasn't in the dirt. Her breathing became heavy and she began to experience both cold and hot flashes. Her face was full of sweat and she was shivering at the same time. Inuyasha was frightened and he didn't know what was going on. The kitsune landed on the ground and went over to the unconscious girl. Shippou put his hand on Kagome's forehead and it felt as if his hand was burning. Kagome was running a very high temperature and it was really bad. Inuyasha picked up Kagome bridle style and headed to Kaede's village. The sick girl in the hanyou's arms was getting pail and weak by the moment.

"Inuyasha I don't get it. She was just fine before" Shippou was all upset.

"Yeah I know. So running a really high fever and if I don't get her to present Japan soon, I don't know what will happen" Inuyasha explained. "Shippou go find Sesshoumaru and ask him what condition did he find Kagome in" Inuyasha gave out orders to the kitsune.

"I'm on it" With that Shippou transformed into the pink ball and flew in the opposite direction.

"Inu...yasha..." Kagome mumbled in her slumber.

"Kagome hold on" Inuyasha spoke softly. "It's not like she's going to die but with this it looks deadly" Inuyasha thought to himself as he raced through the woods.

The trees were blurry to Inuyasha because he was traveling pretty fast. He came across Koga and his two henchmen. Inuyasha just kept going, ignoring his ex.-rival in love. Koga said he didn't want Kagome anymore so he shouldn't be worrying about her. Well...that's what they thought. Deep down Koga couldn't let go of Kagome, he was still in love with her, and her happiness still mattered. All Koga could make out of Inuyasha's image, was only a blur with a mix of green and white in his arms. Koga knew it was Kagome and he couldn't understand why Inuyasha was traveling so fast. Koga had to know what was going on that made Inuyasha run so fast. Was it a demon? Naraku? Or was it just to get somewhere? Questions were going through the wolf's mind and he wanted answers to them. Koga ran ahead to catch up to Kagome and Inuyasha. Finally Inuyasha reached the well and was about to jump in when he was interrupted by Koga. Koga may not have jewel shards anymore but over the months, the jewel sort of gave him the power to run fast permanently.

"Oh great, something I really don't want to deal with" Inuyasha murmured.

"What the hell?...What's wrong with Kagome!" Koga demanded while he still struggled breathing.

"It's not your concern anymore" Inuyasha implied.

"Oh hell it is" Koga replied with a nasty attitude.

"You don't love her anymore and she never loved you anyways. You have no business here so run back to your wolf buddies or pals" Inuyasha yelled.

"For your information I still love her and I always did and will" Koga confessed.

"Argh! Huh?" Inuyasha growled but stopped at the sound of Kagome's voice.

"Inu...yasha...I don't feel so good. Bring me home" Kagome said and then passed from the fever's heat that was giving her.

"Is she sick?" Koga, so oblivious.

"What the hell does it look like you scrawny wolf?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know. It looks like she's dying or something. Her face is pail as a ghost, she's shivering and sweating at the same time, and it looks like she's suffering from a deadly disease" Koga analyzed.

"Very good...you did your homework and now I have to leave. I need to get her to present Japan where she lives because their medicine is so more advanced then in this era" Inuyasha explained and turned back to the well.

"Let me come with you" Koga sort begged.

"You can't go through the damn well. Only Kagome and me can" Inuyasha smirked.

"Oh hell I can" Koga knew he couldn't but denied it.

"Stop lying and go off back to your damn tribe" Inuyasha was getting really annoyed.

"Why don't you make me you mutt and what happens if I don't? What are you going to do? Kagome needs help and she can't wait on this fight" Koga did have a point but he shouldn't push Inuyasha too far.

With that Inuyasha made a growling sound and then he relaxed. He turned away and jumped right into the well without saying another word to the leader of the wolf demon tribe. Koga growled once his rival turned his back on him and left with his woman. Koga leapt over to the well and looked inside of it to only be able to see darkness and look like it goes forever on his angle. The wolf demon laid his arms on the edge of the Bone Eaters Well and just stared into the emptiness. Ginta and Hakkaku arrived out of breath like always and both had confusing expressions. Ginta tried to talk to Koga but he simply told the two to buzz off.

Inuyasha reached to the other side of the well with Kagome in his arms. She was still unconscious and she wasn't looking so well. It was scaring Inuyasha because he never seen Kagome so ill. He leapt out of the well gracefully and busted the large doors that led to the outside world. He ran to the house to find the back sliding door was open. Mrs. Higurashi was in the kitchen all cheerful until Inuyasha came barging in with her daughter.

"Oh my god, Kagome. What's wrong with my Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi began to panic.

"I'm not sure but before she was just fine and then she passed out. I sent Shippou to find out answers because I wasn't with her last night. She ran off into the woods and that very night it rained so I'm guessing she got sick from the rain. My brother Sesshoumaru found her and so that's where Shippou is heading right now" Inuyasha explained.

"You let her go into the woods alone!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled.

"Hey she was all upset okay. I thought she was coming back" Inuyasha laid Kagome down on the couch.

"Let me guess it was you she was upset about" Mrs. Higurashi concluded.

"Argh I so not need this right now and no it wasn't me. Kaede died" the hanyou replied.

"Kaede?" Kagome's mother didn't know Kaede so yeah...

"Mmmm...mom? Inu...yasha? I think I'm going to barf" Kagome woke up.

"Ah! Not on the carpet! Hold on let me help you to the bathroom to do that" Mrs. Higurashi signed to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha understood and picked up Kagome bridle style again and carried her upstairs to the bathroom. He sat her down on the bathroom floor and let her mother take care of the rest. The door was closed and all he heard was the sound of coughing and gagging. He also heard Kagome's mother speak to her daughter softly. Things were getting worse and the sound of Kagome vomiting scared him the most. Few minutes past and then her heard the bathroom sink flowing. After that Kagome was struggling to walk out of the bathroom with her mother. Kagome collapsed and Inuyasha caught her.

"We need to get her to a hospital. This isn't you average cold, sickness, or disease. I need your help Inuyasha" Mrs. Higurashi explained.

"What do you want me to do?" Inuyasha stood in confusing.

"Err...ah just help me get her in and out of the car" Kagome's mother said viciously.

"Sorry I asked" Inuyasha's face turned red and then back to normal color.

About a half hour past and they arrived at the hospital. Inuyasha had his red cap on like usual and he carried the sick Kagome into the building with the guidance of her mother. In no time doctors and nurses took over and practically ripped Kagome out of Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha quickly got annoyed and was about to pound their heads but Kagome's mother held him back. One of the nurses directed the hanyou and Mrs. Higurashi to the waiting room. Inuyasha protested at first but

Kagome's mother calmed him down.

"What's their deal anyway. I want to see Kagome now and they won't let me or you" Inuyasha walked back and forth in the room.

"Inuyasha I want to see Kagome as badly as you do, but first they need to find out what's wrong with her first. It's too crowded and they just don't what us in the way. Once they're down examining her, they'll let us in" Mrs. Higurashi tried to put up the best smile she could put on.

"Urhhh..." the hanyou's arms were crossed and his fingers tapped on this arms.

"Mrs. Higurashi?" a doctor of the hospital came into the room with a clipboard and papers.

"Is my daughter okay?" Mrs. Higurashi quickly got up.

Inuyasha stopped walking and turned to the doctor.

"We can't quite understand-" The doctor began but Inuyasha interrupted him.

"What do you mean you don't understand? You're supposed to understand" Inuyasha waved his fist in the doctors face.

"Inuyasha!" Mrs. Higurashi grabbed Inuyasha's arm and pulled him away.

"As I was saying...your daughter has some kind of virus that we can't determine yet. If we give her the right medicine, she'll be fine but we don't know what she has yet" the doctor explained.

"What kind of doctor are you if you can't figure out what's wrong with Kagome!" Inuyasha started again.

"Inuyasha!" the hanyou backed off. "What's wrong with my daughter?" Mrs. Higurashi repeated.

_To be continued..._


	10. Is She Going to Be alright Doctor?

Chapter 10

"Please tell me what is wrong with my daughter doctor" Mrs. Higurashi begged.

"If you don't tell us then I'll have to beat it out of you" Inuyasha waved his fist in warning.

"No reason to fight" The doctor backed up in fear.

"Inuyasha! Sit down and stay sat" Mrs. Higurashi ordered and Inuyasha did what he was told.

"Your daughter has a virus that we've never discovered yet. She's suffering from the fever temperature and her eyes are too weak to use. Her brain is practically shutting every muscle down until she can't move and it's possible to go into a coma. If we don't act fast she might die" the doctor exclaimed.

"DIE!" Inuyasha couldn't imagine Kagome die.

"Die...what needs to be done?" tears began to fall from Kagome's mother.

"Well we have this new procedure that hasn't been tested often. There's a risk she could react to the procedure in a negative way. All I have to say is let us examine her and study this sickness before we do anything. For all we know we could be using the wrong drug and she'll die from that no alone with the sickness" the doctor flipped through the clipboard's papers and read a possibility.

"How long do you think she can hold out?" tears hit the floor and Kagome's mother was shaking all over.

"She is very strong for her age and I would have to say about a week. As long as we keep this disease or whatever this is tamed, she shouldn't increase of dying. So far we are using steroids to keep it tamed and preventing it for get worse. The examination should only take about a day or two" The doctor exclaimed and then he waited for more questions.

"I see...just find a cure for this sickness. Please" Mrs. Higurashi turned away to keep Inuyasha company.

To her surprise, a tear fell from Inuyasha's eye. A man with the pride he has, is very rare to see a single tear fall from his eyes. She couldn't blame him anymore and could only think about how upset he was. Kagome was hanging from a string and her life was on the line. The sickness she developed was from a normal rain storm and it was hard to blame the rain. It never gotten someone so sick before but you never know what could happen in the Feudal era. Don't forget she found shelter in some same trunk of a tree. God knows how many sick demons, people, and animals carried to that area. They could have just combined and made a new sickness. One of the reasons Inuyasha developed this single tear for Kagome was because she showed him a whole new reason to move on and make friends. She showed him he could never be lonely as long as his friends were by his side and he can move on in life. He lost his father in a fire when he was just born, mother died when he was still so very young, and he lost Kikyo because of Naraku's trickery. He couldn't bare to lose someone who he cared for so much. She had won his heart secretly, he was afraid to admit it, and was afraid to lose the feeling of new love again.

Now it seemed that Kagome was his world and now it was tumbling down before him. The world didn't seem to matter anymore and he didn't care if he died right there and then. Every thing seemed to be in slow motion when he had heard the doctor tell Kagome's mother she could die from this sickness. When he had heard that, his heart began to speed up and he was shutting the world out of his life. There was no answer and Kagome was sure to die. Well that's what Inuyasha thinks at that moment. But once he heard about this procedure, didn't really give detail because they weren't sure to use it or not but it gave a bright side to the sad feeling in Inuyasha's heart and mind. Mrs. Higurashi sat next to Inuyasha and lend her head on his shoulder. At that moment Inuyasha woke from the pretend world he was imagining. Imagining his life without Kagome, without her smile, love, care, touch, smell, appearance, and of course the word sit. In a weird way sit had brought them together. That single word made him angry but gave him a reason to stay by her side. Sometimes he deserved and he admits it but sometimes it's unnecessary.

Shippou was getting close to Sesshoumaru, Jaken, and his tag along. Well more like part of the Sesshy gang. Shippou was flying for a while and didn't realize how far Sesshoumaru had traveled over the past hour. Shippou was now over head. A big pink ball floating in the air; the sun beating on it and the clouds passing by making shade from time to time. Sesshoumaru was of course in the lead, Jaken by his side, and Rin riding on Ah-Un. The youkai sensed Shippou's presence and he looked up to see the pink ball hovering over head. The youkai couldn't possibly know what his brother wanted from him and he wasn't going to give out anymore information of Naraku. Remember Sesshy wants to kill Naraku by himself to settle a score and have Inuyasha out of the way. Shippou transformed to his cute state as a kitsune and landed roughly on the ground. Jaken turned around to see Shippou standing there, his eyes full of determination of some sort and watery eyes. Rin jumped off of Ah-Un and walked over to the kitsune.

"What do you want with us you fox demon?" Jaken asked rudely like usual.

"Kagome is terribly sick and Inuyasha wants to know what state she was in when you found her?" Shippou answered with a question that they knew.

"She was fine and then she fell ill but I took good care of her. She was all better this morning" Rin answered.

"Do you know how she got sick?" The kitsune asked the little girl in the orange and white kimono.

"She said she took shelter in a tree's trunk when the rain was falling. She could have fallen ill from the tree" Rin replied.

"I have to tell Inuyasha! Thank you!" With that Shippou transformed again and flew off.

"My Lord do you think Inuyasha's wench got sick on purpose? Do you think Naraku did this?" Jaken assumed.

"I don't know and I don't care. Let's move on without anymore interruptions" Sesshoumaru said with a deep tone. "**_Hmm..some new miasma entered Kagome's blood stream and it reeks of Naraku's stench. I should say new stench and Inuyasha doesn't even know. Why are you tormenting Inuyasha when I'm the one you should be really worrying about. Naraku what are you up to?_**" Sesshoumaru was deep in thought.

"Is there something troubling you Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken asked as he saw Sesshoumaru's face began to express anger.

Sesshoumaru totally ignored Jaken and just kept on walking forward.

"**_Lord Sesshoumaru has been acting strangely ever since he let that girl Kagome tag along. Has he developed some kind feelings towards her like he does with young Rin?_**" Jaken thought. "What am I saying! That could never be!" Jaken said aloud.

"Jaken what are you mumbling about?" Sesshoumaru looked down to see the toad youkai hitting himself.

"Nothing my lord!" Jaken quickly acted afraid that his lord would force it out of him and then his life would defiantly be shortened.

_Back to the Hospital:_

An hour passed and the doctor came back to give more information on Kagome's condition. Once the doctor entered the waiting room, Inuyasha jumped up and made Mrs. Higurashi wake up from her slumber. The doctor signed and Mrs. Higurashi rushed out the door. Inuyasha didn't know what was going on so he just followed Kagome's mother. Her mother new what the doctor was saying and that was she could finally see her daughter. Before they disappeared from sight, the doctor informed them that Kagome was in room one hundred and eight. The room was the next floor up so they had to take an elevator. This is Inuyasha's first time being in an elevator and probably the last. Next time he might take the stairs. The doors closed and Mrs. Higurashi pressed the number two in order to get to the second level. Inuyasha held onto the bars around the inside of the elevator while it was going up. Mrs. Higurashi smiled slightly and then the elevator stopped and then the doors opened up again. They walked out of it and then the doors closed behind them. People roamed around the area; doctors, nurses, sick people, waiting people, and themselves. Room one hundred and eight was just down the hall and two picked up speed in order to get to the room where Kagome was.

Finally they reached the room and then they were let in by a nurse. Mrs. Higurashi entered first and practically ran to Kagome's bed side. She sat in a chair next to her and grabbed her daughter's hand. She placed a kiss on the back of her hand and held Kagome's hand on her cheek. Tears began to fall again from the girl's mother and Kagome still laid there asleep, silent, and pail. Inuyasha stepped in and it frightened him to see her this way. She laid in high bed, dressed in funny clothing, tubes in her nose, other tubes coming from a bag into her arm. Strange machinery surrounded the area but not in the way at least. A constant beeping sound that bothered the hanyou's sensitive hearing from one of the machinery. Finally Kagome flickered her eyes open to see a hanyou and her mother by her bed side. She still could barely see but knew who it was. Everything appeared blurry before her and everything felt like a dream at the moment. Another thing she could recognize her mother by was her perfume. She was still all sweaty and she felt like she was freezing, her face was still pail, and she could barely see. The pain was killing her and she wished it could all go away. A painful headache formed and her head was pounding. Her heart still was still beating fast but not as fast as it was going before. Her breathing was a little heavy but not so much like before. the steroids were working but not to the full potential.

"Mom...Inu...yasha..." Kagome mumbled.

"Shhh...shhh...you shouldn't be talking when you should be concentrating on getting better. You're going to get better. I promise" Mrs. Higurashi kissed her daughter's hand once again.

"Yeah you better get as much rest as possible if you want to get better" Inuyasha agreed.

"Inuyasha and me are right so you do what you are told okay?" Mrs. Higurashi implied.

"Thanks" With that Kagome shut her eyes and they left the room to let her rest.

"I hope these damn doctors know what they're doing" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah me too Inuyasha. Me too" Mrs. Higurashi sat down at a chair by her daughter's room and so did Inuyasha.

"Damn! I have to see if Shippou knows anything. Well get some answers from my brother. I'll come back as soon as I can" Inuyasha explained and then took the stairs to the last floor.

"Hurry Inuyasha, find out what happened and made my daughter so sick like this" Mrs. Higurashi mumbled and then laid her head against the wall behind her.

Inuyasha jumped from building to building, traveling to high speed in order to get to the Higurashi Shrine. In minutes he reached the shrine and before he went back to the feudal era, he informed Sota and the grandfather that Kagome was in the hospital. After that he scurried over to the well and jumped in. Shippou arrived at the well and transformed back to being a kitsune. A cute kitsune! A light appeared inside the well and blinded the kitsune for a only a few seconds. There Inuyasha rose and leaped out of the Bone Eaters Well. Shippou smiled and then frowned again once he saw that Kagome wasn't with him.

"Is Kagome okay?" Shippou asked.

"No, she's really sick and they might not have a cure. We took her to a place called a hospital and they are treating her there. The way the put her in this strange bed

is weird. She's hooked up with wires and things" Inuyasha implied.

"Do you know if there is a possibility they might have a cure?" Shippou asked.

"I don't know okay! She's sick and she might die! Just stop asking!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You don't have to be so mean and I found out some valuable information on Kagome's mysterious sickness" Shippou said and then Inuyasha's ears twitched.

"Rin said she got sick when they found her and Kagome had told them she had taken shelter in a tree trunk when it was raining. Rin also said there could have been sick humans, demons, or animals that visited inside the trunk of the tree to take shelter there. Their sicknesses could've combined to make a new sickness that Kagome could have caught" Shippou explained.

"Err...I don't like this at all. I'm going back to share this information. Stay at Kaede's village and find a family that will take you in for awhile. I'm sure you'll be safe. If anything happens, fight with all your might. I'm counting on you Shippou!" Inuyasha ordered and then jumped into the well once again.

"_Thanks Inuyasha. I swear I saw a tear forming in your eye when you told me Kagome might die. I wonder what this means_" Shippou thought aloud.

_To be continued..._


	11. A Sign of Relief&Inuyasha Sheds tears

Chapter 11

"Mrs. Higurashi" The doctor called out.

"Yes! Is my daughter going to be okay now?" Kagome's mother asked once again.

"Well we still don't know" the doctor looked down in shame.

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT ALL!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled.

"I understand your pain but you must stay calm for your daughter's sake. She needs you know and you can't go on a rampage" the doctor exclaimed.

"I just want my first born to be well again. I just hate seeing her like this" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed. "**_What's taking so long Inuyasha?_**"****Kagome's mother thought.

_Back to Inuyasha:_

"Finally, now I can get back to that hospital. I hope you're okay Kagome. I can't lose you, I just can't" Inuyasha said.

"Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome's gramps came out of the house.

"You're still here? Shouldn't you be at the hospital?" Inuyasha just found it strange that Kagome's gramps wasn't at the hospital.

"Oh yes I know. I thought she might need some of my healing soup. I made it myself" Kagome's gramps held out a container of hot soup that smelt nasty.

"EW what the hell is this stuff. The stench is so horrible I think I'm going to puke. Get that damn stuff away from me" Inuyasha ordered.

"You don't have to be rude about it" Gramps carried on and began to walk down the entrance of the whole Higurashi shrine.

Inuyasha stayed there watching him walk away with that nasty shit. The soup made him want to barf and he didn't like the feeling. The hanyou stood there waiting for his stomach to settle. Wait till the stench went away and left his nostrils. His face was pail and he thought we was catching Kagome's sickness but he wasn't. Kagome's life was on the line and her life line could break and he would be lost without her. She was the one who held his demon nature locked up and she kept the key to his heart. If she would leave him forever, he wouldn't be able to open his heart again. It would be locked and it would remain that way. He didn't want his feelings to leave him. Losing Kikyo was enough and now Kagome was leaving him little by little. He felt that he was going to cry but he held it in with his pride. His pride was getting the better of him and he couldn't control it. Kagome was suffering and he was blaming himself when he shouldn't. She chose to leave without notice and he was stupid enough to let her be out there all alone. He should have been there but Kagome is so typical. She would always come back when it wasn't his fault. Who knew she was going to find Kikyo all on her own. There were signs but they decided to hide instead of showing. It's sort of both their faults. They should have stayed by each other's side.

Inuyasha's heart began to ache and he couldn't figure out why. Was it because he was falling for the girl who he would never admit to. He cared so much for her and the more he showed anger and sadness for her, the more he wanted her to live. He stopped staring into space and began to head for the building called a hospital. He jumped onto buildings and jumped from one to the other. He traveled this way because it was so much easier. He still wore the red cap Kagome once gave him so that it would hid his doggy ears. ME WANT TO TOUCH THOSE EARS! LOL! The wind blew in his face and it made his vision blurry. It got even worse and when he jumped he missed the next building and fell into an alley. He fell right into a garbage dumpster. POOR INUYASHA! He began to curse at the smell and for him missing the building. He got back out and decided to walk among the humans. He smelt and everyone walked around him and walked a certain distance from him. One woman walked over to a perfume store and order the lady to spray him. So she did! Three women came over and sprayed Inuyasha all over! Inuyasha jumped and growled. The women ran and didn't say anything after that. Inuyasha began to gag at the smell and today was just not his day. POOR INUYASHA!

He was close to the hospital and he didn't hesitate to take his time so he began to run. Of course he took the stairs and once he reach the level Kagome and her family were on, he entered the area. Mrs. Higurashi spotted Inuyasha coming down the hall to them. Sota was in her lap and gramps was doing some ritual. Sota was forced off and had to sit on the chair alone while his mother ran towards the hanyou. Tears began to fall and she hugged Inuyasha. The hanyou let out a small gasp and then from what he can tell Kagome wasn't getting any better. Kagome wasn't the only one who was suffering, her mother, Sota, her gramps, Shippou, and Inuyasha were suffering alone with her. Inuyasha and Mrs. Higurashi walked over to the rest of the Higurashi family. Kagome's mother asked Inuyasha for the information he was suppose to retrieve. The hanyou nodded and began to explain the story that Shippou had told him. Kagome's mother gasped at the fact that her daughter was in a strange tree while it rained for some period of time. Well at least the found out how she got sick.

"So she was left out in the rain all alone? Where were you at the time Inuyasha" Sota asked.

"I was searching for her but her scent was gone once the rain came. It totally washed it all away" Inuyasha still feeling guilty.

"Don't blame yourself Inuyasha. It wasn't your fault that the rain made her scent disappear. It wasn't like you wanted that way. You found my daughter and you brought her here to get well. I'm grateful for that. Grateful that my daughter has somebody like you who cares. She's really lucky you do know that right?" Mrs. Higurashi managed to put up a smile for the hanyou to see.

"**_Lucky huh. Didn't know I meant so much to Kagome_**" Inuyasha thought to himself.

The hanyou looked into the room through the glass to see Kagome sound a sleep. The tubes were still strange to him and it sort of creped him out. Kagome look awful and Inuyasha was unsatisfied. He wanted her to become well so that they could continue life together. Mrs. Higurashi stared at the hanyou looking into Kagome's room. She could tell the hanyou was falling for her daughter and it was just a matter of time when he confesses. When he does she hopes that she will be there to hear it. Kagome's mother smiled and then it dropped when she saw no only a single tear on the hanyou's face but many. Her expression turned to surprised from the smile. Sota was confused so he walked over to his mother to see what she was so surprised of. The boy looked in the same direction as his mother and saw Inuyasha crying. He too was stunned to see this. The hanyou didn't notice he was being watched so he continued, he placed his hand on the glass and from his view it covered Kagome. All of a sudden Mrs. Higurashi's attention went to her father.

"Father stop these nonsense. The hospital is going to kick you out and you won't be able to see your granddaughter" Mrs. Higurashi grabbed the things that her father held in his hands.

"But Kagome needs these to protect her and cure her. They are sacred and very powerful" her father protested.

"I said no!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled again.

"That's no way to speak to your father" Kagome's gramps just kept protesting.

"**_How dull can he get_**" Mrs. Higurashi murmured.

The nurse past by and informed the Higurashi family and Inuyasha that they can see Kagome again. Inuyasha woke from his day dream and was the first one in the room. Kagome woke from the presence of Inuyasha and her family. She fluttered her eyes to see Inuyasha's amber eyes looking at her. She smiled and then she reached a hand for his. He replied and grabbed her hand. She could see that tears had fallen on the hanyou's face and he wasn't trying to cover them up, instead he let it be. Kagome looked over to her worried family and she stared at her mother in the eyes. Her eyes were puffy and red. She then turned to her grandfather who was doing something she could understand. More like she didn't want to understand. He was sprinkling some stuff all over the room and once her mother spotted this, she took whatever he had away. Sota was just being silent and he didn't even look at Kagome.

"Sorry" Kagome said no more than a whisper.

"Sorry for what?" Mrs. Higurashi spoke softly.

"You have no right to be sorry Kagome" Inuyasha replied.

"Yes I do. I worried you all and I'm sorry that I have" Kagome still spoke no more than a whisper.

"Here Kagome drink this healing potion. It's been in the Higurashi family for years" Kagome's gramps tried to get her to drink the nasty soup from before.

"Oh no that nasty smell again!" Inuyasha complained.

"Will you give it a rest already dad! Let the doctors heal her! They know what they are doing and what's best for her" Mrs. Higurashi implied.

"No thanks gramps" Kagome just had enough strength to refuse and wave her hands in the air.

"Looks like some one is getting better" The nurse came in with a tray full of metal things and two sets of pills.

"What are the pills for?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"It's part of the new procedure" the nurse smiled. "But if you made a conclusion on how she got sick then it can wait. No hurry" the nurse implied.

"Well Inuyasha knows how she got sick. Ask him" Kagome's mother insisted.

"ME? Why do I have to tell her?" Inuyasha's ears twitched and he reacted.

"How about I tell what happened mom" Kagome insisted.

"Are you sure you have enough strength to talk?" Mrs. Higurashi just looking out for her daughter.

"Yes mom" And so Kagome explained what had happened when she ran off into the woods after Kaede's death.

"I see. This means we can cure you" the nurse smiled.

"Did you hear that honey!" Mrs. Higurashi kissed her daughter on the forehead.

A smile formed on Inuyasha's face. His stiff body relaxed knowing Kagome was going to live. He was full of relief but was it really going to change his mind on telling Kagome he loved her? Was he really going to tell her that if she wasn't going to live? Questions ran through his mind and he wanted answers. And the most surprising thing was that Koga wasn't at the well when he returned for the answers from Shippou. Did Koga really mean he wants Kagome back. Jealous was now taking over and Kagome knew that look.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Koga...he's still in love with you" Inuyasha was now frowning in disappointment.

He was really hoping Koga had given up on Kagome.

_To be continued..._


	12. The Heart Remains Open New Found Love

I'm soooooooooooo bad for not updating! SORRY: (: for give me! Well hope u like this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 12

"I see and I thought he had finally given up on me" Kagome smiled.

"Yeah me too. I thought he did too" Inuyasha remarked.

"Don't be jealous. I don't love him for the one millionth time. I only like him as a friend" Kagome said softly.

"Yeah right your always flirting with him" Inuyasha started.

"Inuyasha I don't have enough energy to fight with you so lets talk about this later" Kagome dropped her eye lids.

Kagome laid there peacefully while the hanyou looked over her. Inuyasha's heartache disappeared and it began to pump regular. The answers that he seeked had came to him. Relief came over the Higurashi family and tears of joy shed among them. The doctor walked in and wondered why everyone is so happy. He still thought Kagome was going to die and everyone was smiling. Kagome opened her eyes back up and noticed the doctor in the doorway and in no time everyone noticed him there. The nurse walked over to the doctor and was speaking to him outside the room. Kagome then turned back to the hanyou who was still looking at her and holding her hand. Inuyasha's gaze gave Kagome something to really think about. This gaze was never seen on this hanyou's face. It was like he was admiring her beauty, nature, and her personality. Was Inuyasha actually trying to tell her that he loved her? Wait love? Yes love! He was finally getting over Kikyo at last and finally giving into new found love. The love that was denied at first and for so long, was finally giving up on hiding and being denied.

Just think that one thing can bring two people together. Of course Kagome was frightened to lose Inuyasha . She was the key to his heart, but unaware she was the one for him. She was afraid to disappear from this world and ending up in the next. When she was unconscious, all she could think about was Inuyasha and her family. His image and her family images kept showing in her mind. Kagome smiled and grasped Inuyasha's hand tighter. As long as she was in his life, he can be able to laugh, smile, and move forward in life. Things were finally looking up but it didn't help the fact Kaede was dead and Naraku was still alive. The thought of Kaede, Naraku, and Kagome struck Inuyasha. First Kaede ending up dead and then Kagome getting a deadly sickness, gave Inuyasha a reason to blame Naraku. Wait Narkau's fault! Was he the one responsible for the death of the old priestess and Kagome's sickness? After these two events, he learns Naraku is alive. Could it really be his fault then? It seemed to be logical. **What do YOU think...you'll be the judge of that.**

"Mrs. Higurashi the doctor wants to talk to you in his office" the nurse came back in.

"Okay" Mrs. Higurashi said with a bit of wonderment.

"And I'm afraid visiting hours are up for today" the nurse implied.

"Awe..." Sota's smile dropped.

"We'll visit her tomorrow" gramps practically dragged Sota out of the room.

"I'm staying right here!" Inuyasha began to protest.

"Sorry but you need to leave" -the nurse.

"All hell I won't. I'm leaving Kagome all alone here" Inuyasha took action.

"I'm sorry but no visitors at night!" the nurse's voice cracked and got higher.

"Nurse let the boy be. He loves the girl and he just doesn't want to leave her side" Kagome's gramps backed Inuyasha up.

"Okay I'm going to let this one slide but if I get fired you try getting my job back. YOU HERE!" the nurse began to threatening.

"Guess that worked out for you Inuyasha" Kagome said.

"I'm not going to leave you here Kagome" Inuyasha showed a little sorrow.

"Oh Inuyasha" Kagome mumbled and then closed her eyes again.

The lights dimmed a little and Inuyasha sat by Kagome's side.

"Kagome...**_why didn't I realize you meant so much to me? Why did it take this long? Why now? I don't get it. Was I suppose to realize it now? So many questions and the answers I can't find and it's driving me crazy_**" Inuyasha thought to himself.

"He's truly in love isn't he gramps" Sota asked.

"Yes he is Sota. The love was always there and it just needed a little push so it could revel it self" Gramps said with a little wisdom.

_Back to the Doctor and Mrs. Higurashi:_

"You wanted to see me doctor" Mrs. Higurashi walked into the office and sat down in a chair in front of his desk.

"Yes and please call me Doctor Tojinmi" the doctor insisted.

"Okay Doctor Tojinmi. Do you think there is a way to cure this by now knowing what happened?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Defiantly, we just need some DNA from her so what we need to fight against. Once we do that she needs to take a special medication for about two or three weeks with plenty of rest at all times. Before it was undetectable because we didn't know what we were looking for so now it should be easy" Doctor Tojinmi explained.

"Thank you" Mrs. Higurashi put on a big smile and walked out.

Mrs. Higurashi waltzed down the hall and found her father and son outside the room. Wonderment overcame her and she was about to walk into the room when her father stopped her. He shook his head and she peered into the room's window to see Inuyasha and Kagome together. She nodded in understandment and they walked away, on their way home for the rest of the evening. There Inuyasha sitting in a nearby chair that he pulled right up to the bed side, held the girl's hand, and just looked at her. It was silent and the only noise was the stupid machines and their breathing. Kagome was now sleeping, considering she still was ill, and she used all the energy she could harness. Inuyasha let go of her hand and just watched over her throughout the night. The nurse from before passed the room where Kagome and Inuyasha were, and she smiled on how cute Inuyasha was behaving. He was sitting by Kagome's side and refused to leave it.

Soon enough Inuyasha fell asleep and collapsed and his head landed on the bed. Kagome woke from the noise and saw Inuyasha sound asleep next to her. She brushed the hair from his face and smiled. She then went back to her slumber. Morning broke and Inuyasha was the first one up. Kagome was still sound asleep and Inuyasha blushed when he found that he had been resting next to her. And her sure didn't want anyone to see that he was like that. The nurse came back in, with a tray of food for the hanyou, and Inuyasha didn't say no. The nurse smiled and left the room and then Inuyasha devoured all the food on the tray. Kagome stirred in her sleep and then she fluttered her eyes up to see the stuffed hanyou next to her. She giggled and then the hanyou was alarmed.

"Good morning Inuyasha" Kagome replied.

"Hey, did you sleep well?" Inuyasha said with concern in his tone.

"Yeah but this bed is so uncomfortable. Ha ha ha ha" Kagome began to laugh at her own remark.

"I'm glad your going to live" Inuyasha mumbled.

Kagome stop laughing and put on a serious face on.

"Inu...yasha..." the girl in the hospital bed smiled put out her arm so that the hanyou would take the hand.

Inuyasha responded and took the girl's hand. Kagome quickly pulled Inuyasha closer and she hugged him. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I was so afraid to lose you Kagome. I was afraid to lose another that I love die. My mother died and then Kikyo. I couldn't lose you" Inuyasha rested his cheek on top of Kagome's head.

"Oh Inuyasha" Kagome closed her eyes and tears of joy fell down on her cheeks.

Kagome's mother returned with her own home cooking because she figured hospital food wasn't so good. She was about to walk into Kagome's room but the nurse stopped her. Mrs. Higurashi peered in to the "love birds" hugging.

"They make the cutest couple Mrs. Higurashi" the nurse implied.

"Yes they do" Kagome's mother agreed.

The nurse nodded and walked away.

"It's about time Inuyasha" Mrs. Higurashi mumbled.

"I wonder how Sango, Kohaku, and Miroku are doing. Haven't seen them since the fight with Prince Sekanta" Kagome opened her eyes and pulled away from the hanyou.

"I bet they are doing fine" Inuyasha gave a sweet smile.

"Thank you Inuyasha for staying by my side" Kagome said.

"I love you Kagome" Inuyasha admitted as he blushed.

"What!" Kagome gasped.

_To be continued..._


	13. Love is Admitted&Friends Come to Visit

Chapter 13

"What did I say something wrong?" Inuyasha asked with a rude tone.

"No not at all. I was just wondering how long it would take you to say those words. I love you too Inuyasha. I always did" Kagome jumped up to eye level with Inuyasha and kissed him on the lips.

A small gasp let out and then Inuyasha gave into the kiss. The two kissed for some long time and soon they were discovered when Mrs. Higurashi walked into the room. Kagome and Inuyasha separated and both had red faces. Mrs. Higurashi smiled and then she set the food she had prepared for her daughter at home. I don't think hospital food is good because thankfully I never had to go. She held a basket with all sorts of home cooked items. Kagome smiled with placement and began to gobble down her mother's cooking. A few moans of happiness of the great taste escaped but it didn't last once she had devoured everything. Her daughter was going to be well again and the idea was just too wonderful. Kagome's color was coming back from all the rest she obtained. Medication was being repaired specially for Kagome to cure her sickness. Her blood was drawn earlier because Kagome hated needles so they had to do it while she was sleeping. Inuyasha hated the fact they had to do it but it was the only way. They needed to combined the medicine so that she didn't have to take so many pills but if it came down to that, she would have to.

Today her friends were going to show and it was going to put another smile on her face. Inuyasha hated Hojo and that the fact he liked Kagome too. And then her friends were enough. The last time they couldn't keep there hands to their self's. They kept touching his ears and you know how he gets when people play with his doggy ears. A big frown formed upon the hanyou's face and Kagome just giggled. She knew that Inuyasha hated that the fact her friends loved to touch his ears and that's what made it so funny. Inuyasha stood up and began to stretch while Kagome laid back down and closed her eyes. Inuyasha looked over to see Kagome's almost normal color face to see a smile that had formed when before it was hidden with fear. Things were finally looking up and Inuyasha loved the feeling. In no time Hojo, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuki arrived at the hospital. They came running and stopped at Kagome's room. They peeked in first and then they saw Kagome and Inuyasha together. The three girls pushed their way to Kagome and the girl in the bed opened her eyes to see her smiling friends.

"Yuki! Eri! Ayumi! Your here!" Kagome said with excitement.

"Hey Kagome" Yuki replied.

"How you feeling today Kagome?" Ayumi's was all full of concern.

"I'm doing just fine thank you" Kagome put on a big smile.

Hojo entered the room with a basket full of weird stuff.

"Hojo what is that smell?" Kagome asked as she covered her nose.

"Oh that's something to help you get better" Hojo implied.

"Smells like it's going to make my stomach upset instead of curing it" Kagome said.

Sniff

Sniff

Inuyasha began to sniff the air and caught the foul stench that Hojo had brought. Inuyasha felt dizziness and soon he thought he would be stuck in this hell whole. Kagome laughed and then Inuyasha began to pout. Hojo was clueless like usual and Kagome's friends just laughed along with Kagome. All was good until the nurse came in with capsules in her hands. Medicine that was created by the best doctors and scientists that came up with the right cure for Kagome Higurashi. They discovered the medicine but if it shall fail, then they would have to subscribe her many different medications, and that would suck.

"What is that awful stench?" Inuyasha asked as he covered his nose.

"Why does everyone think it's so awful when it's really good for you" Hojo still clueless.

"Hey Hojo can you set that basket by the window where it can be aired out?" Kagome insisted.

"Okay but I still don't get what the big deal is" Hojo did what Kagome had asked.

"Thanks Kagome. I thought I was going to be sick" All of her friends said at once.

"Girls, will never understand them" Hojo murmured.

"You got that right but this time I understand them" Inuyasha replied.

"Oh Inuyasha you're so funny" Eri said with a giggle.

"**_I still don't that the fact he puts Kagome in danger sometimes. Even though she goes on her own free will, I still don't like the fact she battles demons in that weird era_**" Yuki thought.

"**_Hey is so wrong for her. Hojo and Kagome should be together instead she goes to a demon. I don't understand her decision; its not like he's not nice but the way she described him fits him so well when you see what he looks like. Well it's her decision not mine, in any case she's going to learn from her mistakes_**" Ayumi also still against Inuyasha.

"Yuki? Ayumi? Why do you look troubled? What are you thinking of in there?" Kagome asked her two friends.

"It's nothing Kagome" Yuki snapped out of her day dream.

"Yeah its nothing Kagome. You shouldn't worry about us, you should be more concern for your health" Ayumi replied.

"You sure?" Kagome still concerned for her friends' behaviors.

"Yeah" Yuki answered quickly.

"Yeah don't be" Ayumi agreed.

"Hey Inuyasha are you hungry?" Kagome asked seeing Inuyasha hasn't eaten anything while she was awake.

"No, I ate already" Inuyasha simply said and left the room so that she can bond with her friends.

The hanyou had left the room and he closed the door behind him. A squeaking noise followed and settled once the door was shut all the way. Hojo smirked for that he can at least talk Kagome out of going back to the Feudal Era without Inuyasha interfering. Ayumi and Yuki were thinking the same, while Eri was happy for Inuyasha and Kagome and their love for one another.

"Kagome you have to dump this bad boy demon guy" Yuki already acted.

"Yuki! Why are you being so cruel?" Kagome asked with an upset tone.

"She's right Kagome. Inuyasha can be nice but he's wrong for you. You shouldn't waste your time with a guy who is going to get you hurt. Look at you now. You got very sick over there" Ayumi agreed.

"You girls why are you ganging up on me? Eri are you going to say something too?" Kagome began restless.

"**_Kagome I think you and Inuyasha are such a cute couple but now Yuki and Ayumi have a point. You did get very sick from being there and I don't want something like that to happen again. Maybe being there isn't the best for you. Your missing too much school and every time your here, you're always struggling in all the subjects. Do you even know if your going to graduate? Do you know what's going to happen to your education? What happens if we move on and you are left in the same grade? You'll have to go to summer school but you'll still miss that. Kagome you had so much going for you and now your throwing it all away for your new life. Kagome we just care about you and we want the best for you_**" Eri explained.

"Eri I never would imagine you picking their side when it comes to Inuyasha. You're always against it and agrees with me" Kagome was very surprised.

"Yeah I know but this is different" Eri sort of feeling guilty.

"I totally back up the girls about this Kagome. This whole this is right and what you've been doing is wrong" Hojo spoke up.

"Not you too Hojo" Kagome couldn't believe this.

Kagome looked straight to see the door and the window. She could see Inuyasha standing in the hall waiting to go back into Kagome's room. Kagome was stunned and she wanted someone to back her up.

"INUYASHA! INUYASHA!" Kagome called Inuyasha in.

Inuyasha's ears picked up his name and he quickly entered the room. Hojo, Yuki, Ayumi, and Eri gave an angry glare and left the hospital room. Inuyasha didn't know what was happening but from what Kagome's face, she was really upset. Maybe seeing her friends was too much for her. Tears built up in Kagome's eyes and she couldn't believe her friends. She knew they had a point but mistaking Inuyasha for a bad boy demon guy, they crossed the line. Didn't they see how much he cared about her? Things were getting more complicated and Kagome couldn't consume it all with all the very little energy she held inside her sick body.

"Kagome what happened? What's the matter?" Inuyasha asked gently.

"Why?" Kagome mumbled.

"Kagome what happened?" Inuyasha asked again but with less gentle tone.

"They want me to just forget about you and move on with my life here" Kagome said no more then a whisper.

"What?" Inuyasha's eye brows rose from the surprising answer.

"And Eri she was always backing me up and now she's backing the others up" Kagome's built up tears fell.

"Kagome don't worry about them. They are wrong and they don't understand" Inuyasha tried to make her feel better.

"It's really hard to deal with this now and I'm too tired and weak to worry. I'm going to sleep for a while so don't worry about me Inuyasha" Kagome said and closed her eyes.

Inuyasha nodded and sat in the corner of the room and went to sleep as well.

_To be continued..._


	14. A Day Full of Surprises for Kagome

Chapter 14

An hour past and Kagome woke up to see the hanyou in the corner asleep. She smiled and remember what her friends had said before. Are they right or wrong? They were right about the school subject but forgetting about Inuyasha was impossible. She loved him and he loved her back it was something they developed over time. She knew her friends were worried about her but they didn't need to. She had Inuyasha and he had her, as long as they are together, there love can concur anything. The past week has been a living hell. Losing Kaede, finding out Naraku is still alive, getting sick, and her friends against her seeing the man she loves. Kagome wished this was a bad dream and she would wake up from all of it but it was real. Its been a month since she has seen Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and Kohaku. The day she ran away from Inuyasha for being a full demon. She's been through a lot since her fifteenth birthday and she is still standing strong. Yes she had her moments when she was upset but she never gave up hope and she always returned. She admits she was acting stupid sometimes but she couldn't help but what she feels.

Kagome sat up and looked out the window on the right side over her to see the city Tokyo. The sun was setting already and the sky was beautiful. She smiled and looked back at the hanyou to see he had woken up. His amber eyes were locked on the sight of Kagome in the setting sun's light shinning behind her. She looked so beautiful and the hanyou smiled for the reason. She wondered now how they were going to move on in life after she recovers. They will have to hunt down Naraku all over again and get the last piece of the puzzle aka the Shikon no tama. Would they have to get Sango from her peace and let Miroku suffer again? There was still so many questions that haven't been answered yet but in the future they are sure to be.

"Inuyasha" Kagome softly said.

"Yeah" Inuyasha grunted.

"What are we going to do now? Naraku is still alive and he has the last sacred jewel shard" Kagome asked.

"Tell you the truth Kagome I don't give a rat's ass about that bastard anymore. I'm done hurting over and over again. Let Sesshomaru take care of Naraku. Naraku is still powerless in ways and one sacred jewel shard is only five percent of his power from before. It doesn't matter anymore he's dead to me. All that matters now is you Kagome and Feudal Japan doesn't concern me anymore. I don't want to live there anymore. I rather stay here with you and you can finally catch up with your school work. Even though I was outside the room I still heard what your friends were saying about me and the feudal era. I don't want you to be an outcast like I was. We've been through a lot and most of the times we spent with one another I almost lost you. Your life was in jeopardy by my brother, Naraku, and others that we defeated in the past. And now I thought I was going to lose you again. I don't want to feel that pain anymore. I can't risk losing you. This week has been a living hell for the both of us and I know you don't want to feel anymore pain as I don't. We lost Kaede and the funny thing is, I didn't get to thank her. Hm...I'm glad she put these prayer beads on me. Even though I've being complaining about them, but they brought us together and I'm glad they did. If I'm going to live the rest of my life in your world, I'm going to be a human. I want to be with you Kagome and there is nothing or anyone could stop me from be with you" Inuyasha said.

"Wow" Kagome said it was like she was listening to a speech.

"What" Inuyasha wondered.

"I didn't think you would throw everything away just for me" Kagome smiled.

"Well I never had anything. I never had a home, someone to care about, a goal in life, and I was an outcast to the world. Neither demon or human besides Kikyo excepted me. Kagome I want a home, a goal in life, and I don't want to be an outcast anymore. Before you came along, I didn't have friends but you showed me to trust others and now I have friend, and it's all because of you Kagome. You were the first one to shed tears for me, care about me, and you all ways stayed by myself" Inuyasha admitted.

"Thank you Inuyasha" Kagome couldn't stop smiling at the hanyou.

"No thank you. I should be thanking you" Inuyasha didn't except Kagome's thank you.

"But what about Shippou?" the girl in the hospital bed thought about the little kitsune.

"Oh right the little annoying pest" Inuyasha scratched his noise.

"He's not annoying and he's not a pest. he doesn't have a family to be with. We can't leave him in the world. Inuyasha he'll be just like you before you met Kikyo or me" Kagome explained.

"I've got an idea" Inuyasha stood up.

"Inuyasha what are you up to?" Kagome crossed her arms.

"You'll see. I'll be back in an hour or so" with that Inuyasha scurried off to his plan.

"Boy what is going on in that head of his?" Kagome scratched her head and then began to worry about other things.

Inuyasha went to the Bone Eaters Well do act on his plan. He went down the well to go back to the Feudal Era. It was still light out and he went straight to Kaede's village. Shippou was sitting by the river awaiting for Kagome and Inuyasha to return.

"Shippou!" Inuyasha called out.

The kitsune turned around to see Inuyasha on top of the hill waving to him.

"Inuyasha!" Shippou ran up to the hanyou and jumped into his arms.

"Come on Shippou. You are going to cross over to Kagome's era" Inuyasha began walking back to the well.

Shippou was stunned at Inuyasha and he knew he couldn't pass through the well so that didn't help.

"Inuyasha I can't pass through the well. Only Kagome and you can" Shippou reminded the hanyou.

"Your with me so you have to pass. I'm sure so stop analyzing everything" Inuyasha remarked.

"I'm not analyzing everything just stating the obvious" Shippou protested.

"Whatever lets just go already. I have things to do and so do you. If we are going to live in Kagome's time we have to fit in or other wise we will be lost" Inuyasha said.

The kitsune's eyes lit like a bright light and he couldn't believe what the hanyou said. It seemed impossible to hear something like that from Inuyasha but it did. He couldn't understand why Inuyasha was doing this but he'll just have to find out later. All that mattered now was to go through the Bone Eaters Well and seeing Kagome's smile. They arrived at the well and everything felt like it was going in slow motion. This was his first time visiting...well more then just visiting living there, and he wished he did and now it was coming true. He dreamed going through the well and seeing Kagome's time for so long and now it has finally come true. Inuyasha smiled down at the kitsune and Shippou looked up to see the humble side of the hanyou, who has tortured him so much for the past year. Things were going so shitty and now things were turning up.

"You ready Shippou?" Inuyasha asked to make sure he was ready.

"Yeah, I've been ready for a very long time" Shippou smiled.

"Huh?" Inuyasha puzzled.

"I always dreamed of going through the well and now it's going to come true. Thanks for making this real for me Inuyasha" Shippou smiled again.

"Hm. Let's go" And with that they jumped into the well to arrive five hundred years in the future.

The well glowed and then it faded away. Shippou was actually passing through and he got so excited. He couldn't wait to get to the other side to the world he longed for. Finally they made it and Inuyasha hopped out of the well with Shippou in his arms and soon they were set to the hospital.

"Shippou don't be scared. Shippou?" Inuyasha expected the kitsune to be afraid but he wasn't.

Shippou was smiling and his eyes were wide with amazement. Tokyo was beautiful and so amazing to him. Sky scrapers, buildings, houses, cars, and the whole thing was a world full of wonder. He could defiantly get used to this and they finally reached their destination.

"WAIT!" Shippou shouted.

"What is it Shippou?" the hanyou stopped in an instant.

"I'm going to transform into a sculpture and surprise Kagome" Shippou thought up.

"Great idea. She doesn't even know you are here and that would be such a great surprise. Good thinking Shippou" Inuyasha strongly agreed and Shippou did his little fox magic.

"Great now let's go" Inuyasha picked up Shippou and carried him all the way to Kagome's room.

"Your back so soon Inuyasha? Hey what's that?" Kagome asked.

"Hey I had to do something" Inuyasha had a great big smile on his face.

"Okay what did you have to do that was so important?" Kagome always with the questions.

"Can you please shut up and let me give you my surprise?" Inuyasha grew impatient.

"SURPRISE!" Kagome got excited.

"**_Wow Kagome looks weird with all those tubes connected to her arms and nose_**" Shippou thought.

"**_His good guy act is disappearing fast. So much for him being so nice to me. I guess he just has to work on his attitude issues. That'll be his first lesson_**" Kagome thought as she put on a fake smile.

"Are you ready for your surprise now?" Inuyasha asked with a smile on his face.

"**I just hope what ever it is that's making you smile will have the same effect on me**" Kagome mumbled.

"What did you say Kagome?" Inuyasha grunted.

"Nothing just go on with my surprise. I can't wait so stop torturing me!" Kagome saved herself.

"Okay well here you go" Inuyasha handed Kagome the sculpture.

"A sculpture?" Kagome looked at it with dis placement.

All of a sudden the sculpture popped and Shippou was in its place.

"Shippou?...!" Kagome was speechless.

_To be continued..._

_I tried my best. I'm sorry I haven't updated lately. I've been preoccupied with this website and I'm really really sorry. If I don't update in at least 2 or 3 days email me and seriously yell at me. LECTURES ARE WELCOME. Thanks_


	15. Could it Be False Memories?

Chapter 15

"OMG SHIPPOU!" Kagome hugged the kitsune really tight and Shippou could barely breathe.

"Kagome!" Shippou began to shed tears of joy.

Inuyasha smiled and sat down in a nearby chair to watch the two bond. To see Kagome so happy it made him happy as well. This new kind of feeling will of course have to get used to but he was ready. Ready to face this new life he chose over his old life.

"Inuyasha I don't know how to thank you. This is all over whelming I think I'm feeling light headed. I think it's because of all this excitement. I think I'm going to take a nap" Kagome laid back down and Shippou sat on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"But you need to make us human so we can fit into this world of yours" Inuyasha remarked.

"I'll do it when I wake up" Kagome yawned and went to sleep.

"She looks so peaceful when she sleeps" Shippou said.

"Yeah, she looks almost like an angel" Inuyasha agreed.

Shippou is so happy to see Kagome but her in the hospital gives him the creeps like just like it made Inuyasha. Kagome's face is still pale and she still feels like shit. Still tired, moody, pale, sick, happy, and worried about her friends: Yuki, Eri, and Ayumi.

**Kagome's dream:**

"RING"

"RING"

"That noise. That noise is sounds so familiar" Kagome saying in her head while laying in her bed.

"Kagome! Kagome! Get up or you will miss school" Mrs. Higurashi shouted in to the bedroom.

Kagome opened her eyes to find herself in her own bedroom.

"Huh? Wasn't I in the hospital? And where is Inuyasha and Shippou?" Kagome shouted.

"Inuyasha? Shippou? Who are they?" Mrs. Higurashi entered her room.

"You know Inuyasha half demon half human and Shippou is in Feudal Japan where I travel there through the ancient well. You know the Bone Eaters Well. I practically live there now missing school and I fight demons" Kagome tried to explain but it just seemed to be a dream.

"Kagome you must of had a dream and you thought it was real. The Bone Eaters Well is closed and you've been to school every day. So get up and get ready for school" Mrs. Higurashi said and left the room.

"A dream? Could Inuyasha just be a dream? Could all these memories be false? Could all of it be false memories? It was all a dream that I couldn't wake up to? It doesn't make sense" Kagome got ready as she thought of her "dream".

"Kagome your mother told me of your ridiculous story. The Bone Eaters Well was always and will always be sealed. You can even see for yourself" Gramps remarked.

Kagome left the house to go to school and on her way she checked the Bone Eaters Well shrine. She opened it up to find her gramps right. The well was closed and the seals were all over it. It must have been a dream. Inuyasha was just a dream to her. He wasn't real to her anymore and she vowed to herself she wouldn't worry about these false memories.

"HEY!" Yuki called out from behind Kagome.

"Kagome wait up!" Ayumi called out as well.

"You girls don't have to run she will wait for us" Eri stated.

"No way" Yuki and Ayumi said at the same time and ran ahead.

"Hey girls" Kagome smiled.

"How's your boyfriend. Did he give you anymore gifts?" Ayumi asked.

"Who is my boyfriend?" Kagome was thinking they meant Inuyasha.

"You know Hojo" Yuki reminded.

"Hojo and I aren't going out. We are just friends!" Kagome said.

"Kagome!" Hojo came by riding on his bicycle with a gift in his hand.

"Speak of the devil" Ayumi replied.

"What's this for?" Kagome asked while being handed Hojo's gift for her.

"It's for your birthday of course" Hojo smiled.

"My birthday? My fifteenth birthday is today?" Kagome all surprised.

"Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday Kagome" Eri surprised as well.

"No I didn't just surprised you remembered it" Kagome saved herself from the embarrassment.

She went about the day normal and was returning home. While walking home, she couldn't but think about her "dream" and today forgetting her own birthday. Something just doesn't feel right. She stopped to look at the evening sky to see a Inuyasha in the sky but once she blinked it was gone. She just couldn't understand why she was feeling so down and why this Inuyasha character was in her mind all the time.

"I'm home" Kagome shouted.

"Hey dear. How was school?" Kagome's mother asked. "Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi looked up to see only her daughter's bookbag in the room with her.

Kagome returned to the Bone Eaters Well to see if it was true again. The more she thought about it, the more she believed she just had a horrible dream. A dream she finally woke up from to return to reality. Well that's what she thinks. Night time came and Kagome fell as sleep studying again.

**Back to the real reality with Inuyasha: **

"You're awake. Finally" Inuyasha welcomed Kagome back from the sleeping world.

"Not again" Kagome complained.

"Huh? What again?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm dreaming again. Why am I dreaming of you? You're not even real" Kagome explained.

"WHAT? What the hell is the matter with you Kagome? I'm real, you were just asleep" Inuyasha replied.

"No! You're not real and so are you...you...fox demon! None of this is real! I'm Kagome Higurashi, a school girl, a dreamer of going to college and nothing else. This is just a bad horrible dream! So leave me alone!" Kagome shouted.

Tears began to fall upon Shippou's face. Inuyasha was stunned as ever and the look on Kagome's face scared him more then her attached to the tubes. What does this mean? Was this the sickness' fault? Was it playing with her mind with reality? Or was it Naraku's doing?

"Kagome what is wrong with you" Shippou asked.

"SHUT UP! JUST LET ME WAKE UP!" Kagome shouted even louder.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said under his breath.

"FINE!" With that Shippou jumped out of the window and disappeared.

"Shippou!" Inuyasha rushed to the window but the young kitsune was gone. "Damn it Shippou" Inuyasha cursed.

Inuyasha got ready to jump but before he did he looked back at Kagome. An angered Kagome was staring at him and he hated it. Sadness and anger was written all over his face and then he left. Kagome was still angry but when he left a sad Kagome showed.

"Am I dreaming or was this always real? Are these false memories or are they true?" Kagome asked herself.

She thought real hard and she knew what was in her heart. This was real. Inuyasha and Shippou and the others were real. Feudal Japan was real of course but the fact she could travel though the worlds was defiantly true. She had just made the biggest mistake of her life and she was afraid they would never come back. First her friends in this era and now she was loosing her Feudal friends. The friends she stood by, took care of, loved, and the ones who made her for what she was. Everything was going in slow motion at the time and she had to find Inuyasha before he left her for good. So Kagome got out of bed and traveled down the hall to the elevator but she couldn't be seen so she decided to use the stairs instead. Remember Kagome is still weak and fragile. Kagome made her way to the stairways and opened the door and shut it on her way in.

**Back To Inuyasha on his search for the kitsune:**

"Damn it Shippou. Where the hell did you get to?" Inuyasha cursed and while he jumped from building to building.

The hanyou searched and searched but no sign of the kitsune anywhere. No sign, stench, or annoying talking from Shippou anywhere. It was getting frustrating and harder to go on.

"You know what his sent is only at the hospital. How stupid can I get?" Inuyasha asked himself and turned around.

Inuyasha reached the hospital in no time and found the little fox demon, Shippou, on top of the roof crying. There he sat alone watching the sky from above, admiring the city, and crying for what Kagome had said to him earlier. And of course when everything was going so well it turns out to be another adventure of sorrow.

**Back to Kagome traveling downstairs:**

"Oh come on not now. I can't be dizzy now. I'm trying to walk downstairs!" Kagome complained.

There Kagome was still on top of second stair way to freedom until the dizziness was coming back. That's when it really got worse. Her vision became blurry and she finally collapsed. Kagome fell down the stairs to the bottom. She hit her head and a big cut was formed. Black and blue spots would appear after a while and the worst part was, she was alone. No one new where she was besides herself. No one to take her back and clean up the cut on her face. Her knocked out on the cool hard floor gave her more injuries she really didn't need now.

_To be continued..._


	16. Finding Kagome Again and Suspicions

Chapter 16

**With Inuyasha and Shippou:**

"Shippou I was worried you might have gotten lost. This city is big and you don't know the dangers here" Inuyasha sat next to Shippou.

"What's the matter with Kagome? She was fine before she went to sleep and when she woke up she was total different person" Shippou asked and then he sniffled.

"I don't know exactly. Let's go find out she looked sort of guilty when you left like that but there was still anger in her" Inuyasha implied.

"Okay let's go back inside" With that Shippou stood up and whipped the tears from his face.

Once they entered through the window, the bed was empty. Kagome was gone and Inuyasha was stunned. His heart began to beat faster knowing something happened to her. Shippou's eyes went wide and he jumped off of Inuyasha's shoulder. The first place Shippou checked, was under the bed but Kagome wasn't there. Inuyasha looked over the bed to the other side to see if she rolled off the bed but she wasn't there. It was pretty clear to him that she wasn't in the damn room but he let Shippou look for her in the room. Even though there wasn't that much to look in. Inuyasha grunted and walked out of the room without warning. The Kitsune stopped what he was doing and followed the hanyou down the hall. Inuyasha was heading for the same direction Kagome was traveling. He was following her scent but it was fading away. The cleaners and flowers was over powering the scent but he wasn't going to give up yet. And then the familiar scent entered his nostrils. The smell was blood, human blood, her blood, and it was near from where he was standing.

A blank expression was on the hanyou's face and Shippou was puzzled until he caught the scent as well. The kitsune may not have the keen sense of smell but he was still able to smell blood from some distances. Inuyasha was at the end of the hall and the only way to go was backwards, left, right, or go into the elevator. The scent of her blood was coming from the right and where that led was the stairway. He walked over to the door and opened it. He was becoming restless and so he jumped down the first set of stairs to meet the next facing the other way on the left. He turned and there was Kagome at the end of it, unconscious, bleeding, bruises that where caused by hitting the metal stairs. Shippou turned and saw Kagome just laying there helpless, weak, sick, and hurt. His expression was fear and he jumped to her, landing next to her and trying to wake her up. Inuyasha jumped down as well and landed next to the girl who he had fallen in love with. He shook her lightly but no sign of her waking up was there. She wouldn't wake up or could it be she couldn't wake up.

"KAGOME!" Tears from the hanyou fell from his eyes to her face.

He picked her up bridle style and held her tight. More like a squeeze. Tears quickly formed in the kitsune's eyes and they fell down to the ground. Inuyasha turned and headed back up the stairs so she can be helped. Shippou followed.

"Inuyasha why is this happening?" Shippou asked.

"I don't know!" Inuyasha murmured.

"_Damn_" a whisper came out from behind Shippou.

Shippou turned around but nothing was there. Inuyasha jumped up to the door because walking up the stairs was taking too long. Inuyasha stopped to notice Shippou looking down the stairs puzzled and confused.

"Come on Shippou we need to get Kagome some medical help. Stop standing around and day dreaming" Inuyasha ordered and he opened to door.

Kagome's doctor was just at the main desk and saw Kagome in Inuyasha's arms. He ran to them and he noticed the new cut and bruises on her body.

"How the hell did this happen?" Doctor Tojinmi asked.

"I don't know. She must have wondered off on her own and fell down the damn stairs. So can you please shut up and help her?" Inuyasha was becoming really nasty.

"Inuyasha calm down. Kagome needs you to be calm and stable" Shippou explained.

"Feh! This is taking too long. How come she is still feeling sick? I thought you were doctors" Inuyasha really grouchy.

"I know you are upset but you must be patient. Help me get her back to the room so I can tend to the cut" Doctor Tojinmi replied and then they began to walk back to her room.

"**_Damn it all_**" Inuyasha thought. "**_Something isn't right I just know it. Someone or something is after Kagome and it's driving me insane. Is it Naraku? No it can't be he can't pass through the well. Argh this is getting so frustrating. I can't take it anymore!_**" Inuyasha was in deep thought.

They got to the room and Inuyasha set down Kagome gently on her bed. The nurse came in and cleaned up the cut and bandaged it. The doctor injected drugs into her arm since she couldn't take them when she wasn't awake.

"Hey Inuyasha" Shippou said.

"Yeah what is it?" Inuyasha turned his attention to the kitsune.

"Back in at the stairs, I swore I heard someone say damn from behind me" Shippou was shaking.

"You were probably just imagining things" Inuyasha simply said.

"No" Shippou disagreed.

"Huh?" Inuyasha answered.

"I heard someone say damn. I felt another presence and then it disappeared when you began ordering me around" Shippou explained.

"Damn it Shippou. What are you trying to say?" Inuyasha becoming impatient like always.

"Maybe someone is toying with us. Trying to tare us apart. Maybe it's Naraku" Shippou insisted.

"I think Naraku is doing this too but he can't cross through the well that's the only problem" Inuyasha made a fist.

"Inu...yasha?" Kagome fluttered her eyes open.

"Kagome" a smile formed and his fist deformed.

"I'm sorry I yelled before. I had a dream that seemed so real and I was left to think this was a dream. I didn't mean what I said before and I went to go find you guys but I got dizzy and passed out" Kagome apologized.

"Hey Kagome!" Shippou jumped up onto the bed.

"I'm sorry Shippou" Kagome apologized again.

"It's okay Kagome. I understand" Shippou lied.

Kagome smiled and noticed she has a really big headache.

"Ow! How come I have a really big headache? Did I fall on my head or something?" Kagome asked while she put her hand on top of her head.

"You fell down the stairs when you collapsed" Inuyasha informed her.

"Ow and now I'm feeling all the pain. Great how come I'm getting all this pain? Am I jinxed or something?" Kagome sort of laughed at herself.

"Yeah you probably are" Inuyasha smiled.

"How lucky am I? Ha ha ha...hey Inuyasha you want to become human now?" Kagome asked.

"No...not yet" Inuyasha quickly said.

"Huh? Why not? I thought before you couldn't wait to become a mortal" Kagome puzzled.

"I'm getting Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, and Kilala in this world too. They don't deserve anymore pain either and now Naraku can bring more unhappiness to them as well. And Miroku can seal the well too because your grandfather sacred scrolls don't anything" Inuyasha explained.

"This is going to be great. The gang is going to be together till the end!" Shippou jumped up and down.

"Yep Shippou" Kagome laughed.

"I know for a fact Naraku is doing this and if we can seal the well, he can't get to you or any of us. I just hope he didn't get to the others yet" Inuyasha full of determination.

**At Naraku's New Lair: **

"I did what you told me lord Naraku" a mysterious demon replied.

"Good. Is that cursed wench dead?" Naraku asked.

"Well no not exactly but the next time she will be" the mysterious demon said.

"You are worthless. One more chance Kajinoubo" Naraku said.

"Yes my lord" Kajinoubo answered and disappeared.

"Guess that sickness didn't kill her and that fall didn't either. She is a very stubborn wench" Naraku turned back into the shadows to continue consuming demons to form his body again.

_To be continued..._


	17. Planning Against Inuyasha

Chapter 17

"Inuyasha go get Miroku, Sango, and her brother. Bring them here so that we can live in peace. Trust me Naraku won't get me while you are gone" Kagome took the hanyou's hand into hers.

"Just in case...I'm leaving you the sheath of Tetsusaiga to put up a barrier around you. No damn demon can get you without burning" Inuyasha took out Tetsusaiga and placed it's sheath on Kagome's lap.

"Thank you Inuyasha" Kagome smiled and closed her eyes to fall asleep.

"Shippou come with me" Inuyasha smiled and then his face expressed anger.

"Inuyasha what are we going to do? I don't like that look" Shippou cowered in fear.

"Shippou we are going to finish off the bastard for good" Inuyasha remarked and left the room throughout the window.

"Why do I have to come? I'm just a kid you know and what about Kagome. He needs her! Hasn't he figured that out yet?" Shippou thought out loud and followed Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Shippou returned to the well and went right into it. Except they landed at the bottom and they didn't pass through.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha shouted.

"What happened Inuyasha? How come we didn't pass through?" Shippou asked.

"I don't know and if I knew I wouldn't ask what the hell!" Inuyasha slapped Shippou.

"Ow!" Shippou cried out and rubbed his head as he made his way back up the well.

"I got to get through!" Inuyasha began clawing at the ground.

Inuyasha began to panic and Shippou was having the same feeling. Even though they where thinking the same, Shippou was trying to make it better and try to come up with a solution to this problem.

"Inuyasha don't waste your energy. Maybe the well isn't working at the moment" Shippou concluded.

"I just can't do that Shippou! I can't fail Kagome now. I just can't, she needs me to do this so that we can live together. I'm not going to fail her no more" Inuyasha explained and continued his digging.

Inuyasha was full of rage and he just kept doing what he was doing. Shippou just stood there on the edge of the well looking down at the angered hanyou. Small cuts began to appear on his fingers and his nails began to bleed. He was just digging too hard. Blood began to stain the ground and the dirt was bloody. Stinging grew as he dug through the dirt and finally he stopped. His fingers felt like jello and they where bloody. Shippou shook his head and left the well's shrine to go back to Kagome. Inuyasha sat down on the bottom of the well and leaned against its stone walls. Hope was out of the picture and getting through this will like going through hell. Well at least for him but what happens if only Naraku can get through and they can't? Things where turning up but now they where turning the other way.

Inuyasha pounded the floor for the last time and then left. He figured beating himself up wouldn't help. Making his fingers bleed and sting and then getting bloody knuckles where even. They weren't serious, compared a whole through is gut.

"What are you up to Naraku? It must be really big if your blocking us from going back into the past" Inuyasha scowled and headed into the direction where the young fox demon went.

**Back at Naraku's Lair:**

"Hmm. Seems that Inuyasha is catching up on my plans already. How convienet. I know you are there Kajinoubo" Naraku signed.

"Damn. Your good" The demon from before answered and reappeared before Naraku.

Kajinoubo is a dog demon like Sesshoumaru's appearance with many talents. His hair is black with redness blended in. Muscular and wears a two piece kimono. The kimono is plan dark navy blue and is a nice fit without it being baggy. Except for the pants is a little baggy. His eyes are amber but a little darker then Inuyasha's eyes. Naraku is growing near for the completion of his new constructed body. A few more demons need to be consumed and then Naraku will be complete and be able to move about with his feet.

"Kajinoubo don't think about deceiving me because you will regret it and won't be able to pay for your mistakes. Any actions against my wishes, you will be consumed and will become apart of me. You do not want that. You are just lucky I don't hold your life in my hands like I had with my incarnations. They are dead because of Inuyasha and I was fortunate to escape" Naraku replied.

"You know I don't understand why you want me to kill that beautiful human girl. She is most fitted to be mine" Kajinoubo wondered.

"That woman resembles of a troublesome priestess that I killed 50 years ago or more. She is her reincarnation and holds her looks, powers, and pity for that half breed. Inuyasha is in love with both of them and it's pathetic on how he worries for both of them but what happens when he has to choose?" Naraku went about.

"What are you planning now?" Kajinoubo grinned hoping he wouldn't have to kill Kagome.

"What happens if both Kikyo and Kagome are in danger but he must choose the one who is going to live. If he chooses Kikyo, Kagome will die by the time he is done rescuing Kikyo. And if he chooses Kagome, Kikyo will parish once again from the face of the earth and she will die again" Naraku added.

"I thought you killed the wench so how come you speak if she is living and how is Inuyasha have to choose a dead person over a living person?" Kajinoubo said at once and then took a deep breath.

"Kikyo was soon resurrected after Kagome came along 50 years later from Kikyo's demise" Naraku implied.

"Well if I was Inuyasha, I would pick Kagome" Kajinoubo said and then began to walk away.

"Kajinoubo..." Naraku called after.

The dog demon stopped in his tracks to hear what the evil demon Naraku had to say.

"Capture Kagome and bring her to me. Inuyasha will defiantly follow and I'll even let him pass through the well" Naraku said and then the dog demon continued.

**Back at the hospital: **

"What are you doing here Inuyasha and Shippou? Ohmygod your hands...they are bleeding" Kagome said.

"We couldn't get through the well Kagome" Shippou answered.

'BAM!'

Inuyasha whacked Shippou in the head again.

"Inuyasha what is your problem?" Kagome yelled.

"I'm sorry..."Inuyasha mumbled.

"What?" Kagome couldn't believe her ears...well she could but she was still trying to get use to the new Inuyasha.

"You heard me!" Inuyasha burst and left the room.

"He's just angry because he let you down again" Shippou understood and didn't take the punch in the head personally like usual.

"I know but he didn't have to burst like that. He can at least talk to me like a person. He may be part demon but he can still talk like a human" Kagome explained and then faced the window.

A cold breeze entered the room from the window. Another presence was with them and Kagome quickly sat up in alarm. Shippou was too busy glaring outside into the wall to see how Inuyasha was doing. Shippou turned his back and then the next thing Kagome was being kidnapped. A dark figure had Kagome in his arms and she was squirming around trying to get away.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed and then she was gone.

Outside the room, Inuyasha's ears picked up the cry and they twitched. The next thing you know it, he charged into the room to find Kagome out of her bed and the window wide open and the wind blowing the curtains toward him. At that moment, Inuyasha's heart beat picked up and his heart was racing. His mind went blank and everything was tarring him apart. He knew she didn't jump and a human didn't take her. The scent of a unfamiliar demon was filling his nose and it the scent, a small familiar scent was caught in the different smells. The scent belonged to Naraku. Shippou began to shake in fear and anger. Inuyasha clutched his fists and the sound of Kagome's cry echoed in his mind. Once again he failed her, he thought.

"NARAKU YOU BASTARD!" Inuyasha shouted and sank to his knees.

"Kagome..." Shippou whimpered.

Inuyasha took in a deep breath from the scream.

With the last of his voice and breath, Inuyasha shouted her name "KA...GO...ME!"

Hope was lost and with this rate, Kagome wasn't going to get better.

To be continued...

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! Book reports before school starts. And me just slacking off...I updated more when I was in school...im gonna try to finish this story before school starts. Check out my new story "Who Said U Can't Teach This Dog New Tricks?"


	18. Things Going Accordingly to His Plan

Chapter 18

Inuyasha sat on his legs and just sat there growling. His bangs covered his eyes as he faced downward. He grabbed onto his pants over by his knees and had a tight grasp. His fingers where all twirled in the cloth of his pants. He was shaking, and for the very first time he didn't go off on the problem. He just sat there helpless, letting himself sink in the angry that was feeding off of him. Shippou was very confused since he expected Inuyasha to do something reckless like usually but he didn't and that what freaked him out. Inuyasha was full of surprises. The cold breeze outside entered the room through the open window. It bounced off the walls and then settle in the room. Inuyasha's hair blew out of his hair and Shippou looked directly in the hanyou's eyes. Tears had been fallen and now they where gone for Inuyasha was transforming. From the last time he transformed, he is able to call out his demon nature from his anger. His eyes went blank but then they went back to normal. Three purple stripes appeared on his cheeks. Inuyasha was now able to control his demon side. The full demon Inuyasha stood up and glared at the kitsune.

Shippou was shaking but he stopped when Inuyasha shook his head that meant he wasn't going to be reckless. The kitsune jumped up on Inuyasha's shoulder and then they where gone. Through the window they went and Mrs. Higurashi just opened the door to see the room empty. Kagome was once again missing from her bed and Inuyasha was gone as well. The window was wide open and the wind was still blowing in the room that was making the curtains were facing her. Fear was building up inside her but something was telling her not to worry. That everything was going to be alright. Someone was going to bring back Kagome. But who? Mrs. Higurashi asked herself. Was Inuyasha going to bring back her first born unharmed? Or was she going to go through hell under his protection? What was she thinking? Kagome wasn't going to be harmed...or will she? Anyways...Mrs. Higurashi left the room and to take care of other things to get this matter off her mind.

**With Inuyasha and Shippou:**

"Inuyasha where are we going?" Shippou asked.

"We are going to get Kagome back from Feudal Japan" Inuyasha answered as he leapt from a building to the next.

"But we can't get through the well though. It's impossible" Shippou reminded the demon.

"I know but I have a feeling we are going to get through" the full fledged demon Inuyasha said and then went quiet. "I just hope I'm right. Kagome hang on" Inuyasha thought and on the rest of the way there, no one spoke.

Inuyasha and Shippou arrived at the well shrine. Once they landed on the ground right in front of the well's shrine, Inuyasha kicked it open. Shippou almost fell off from the sudden movement. Inuyasha jumped down to the well and directed went inside of it. The glowed up and they were actually passing through the well. Much to Shippou's surprise he was more determined to go instead being left behind. They finally reached the Feudal Era in time and there was someone waiting for them. The most hated demon in the region, except it was a demon puppet. Manipulated, made of a oval shape with a head, and legs that constructed to the real demon's form with a strand of his own hair. Shippou began to quiver in fear but then build up the courage to carry on. Inuyasha slowly got out of the well to the meet the ground. Naraku's demon puppet just stood there, no words, no movement, no expression since he had no face, and everything was just quiet. Shippou swallowed hard and right away new Inuyasha was all ready to fight.

The wind blew hard and the grass below them and it was blowing towards the full fledged demon Inuyasha and the kitsune. Inuyasha went into his fighting pose. Shippou jumped off and waited for the signal from Inuyasha. All of a sudden, laughter was coming from the demon puppet. Inuyasha made a face that could tell that he was despising the laughter. The wind stopped blowing and the trees were still as can be and so was everything else. The sky went cloudy and then a strong wind took place around them. The clouds where dark and the sun was hidden behind them. The demon puppet released the branches from under the baboon skin and then the battle was ready. Inuyasha charged the demon puppet without second thoughts.

"You Bastard! You aren't going to get away this time!" Inuyasha shouted as he got ready to claw the puppet apart.

**Back with Kidnapping Kagome:**

Kagome was knocked out from all the screaming and plus Kajinoubo gave her some knock out gas. Well not the stuff us people use but some kind of scent that he carried or Naraku gave to him. Either way she was knocked out. The dog demon carried Kagome bridle style and her beauty kept getting his attention. He was driven to stop for a while before handing her to Naraku and it would at least give Naraku some more time to kidnap Kikyo. What really puzzled him was why Naraku had such a grudge on them. What did they do to him that gives him the reason to get revenge? And what is the deal with him despising Kikyo? Was she his lover and she betrayed him? No it didn't fit. Naraku hates humans and he would never love anyone but him being strong. Kagome finally awoken and found herself being held by her kidnapper.

"You're finally awake. I was waiting until I could talk to you alone" Kajinoubo said.

"Let me go you creep" Kagome tried to get free but the hold on her was too strong. "What?" Kagome was puzzled.

"I wanted to talk to you because you are so beautiful" Kajinoubo commented.

"You really think I'm beautiful? Wait what am I saying? I shouldn't be taking comments from a guy who kidnapped me!" Kagome protested.

"Jeez it was only a comment. You don't have to agree with me but I really didn't want to kidnap you. If I didn't, my boss would have killed me" Kajinoubo explained.

"What kind of demon are you anyway and who is this boss you mentioned?" Kagome asked.

"You have a lot of questions to ask for only one person but I don't think it would hurt to answer some. I'm a dog demon" Kajinoubo answered the first question.

"A dog demon! You are just like Inuyasha...he is also a dog demon" Kagome smiled.

"And the guy I have no choice but listen to is Naraku. He's been trying to kill you with the sickness and the fall" BINGO!

"NARAKU!" Kagome gasped.

She couldn't believe it. Naraku after her? Well it must have to do with Inuyasha almost killing him. Was her kidnapping a whole trap.

"You mean Naraku is responsible for everything that happened to me? Wait how come I feel fine and not weak?" Kagome stood up after Kajinoubo let her free for now.

"I gave you an antidote so that you wouldn't die from anything after I kidnapped you" Kajinoubo confessed.

"How can such a kind hearted demon like yourself work for the most hated, cruel, and evil Naraku?" Kagome asked as she knelt down by the dog demon, sitting on a log.

There was no answer...

**With Kikyo: **

"Lady Kikyo what is the matter?" one of the village children asked.

"There is a demonic aura nearby" Kikyo said and then headed into the forest, leaving the children to go back to their homes.

Kikyo entered the forest with her bow and arrows by her side. She carried her long bow and had her arrows being carried in a holder on her back.(I don't know what its called so don't mind that) The forest was quiet and still. Kikyo walked slowly, aware that someone was watching her, and she was ready for anything. She already knew who it was and she knew that he was up to no good this time. In an instant Naraku appeared before Kikyo. He had finally got done constructing his new body that he has been working on since his close demise. Kikyo gave him a smirk and was still on guard. Naraku gave a slight smile to the dead priestess and then began to laugh to himself. Kikyo looked at Naraku with an expression that meant she knew he was up to no good and she was right.

"What do you want Naraku?" Kikyo asked as she slowly lowered her guard.

"I simply came here to get you" Naraku said.

"What do you mean to get me" Kikyo eyed Naraku.

"Let me demonstrate" Naraku said and he moved in at Kikyo.

Kikyo gasped and didn't have the time to get ready to put an arrow on her bow. Naraku jumped in front of Kikyo and released his new improved miasma. Kikyo was able to get out of the way but she tripped because she went blind for only a second.

"Damn" Kikyo let a small cry.

"Just make it easy for yourself Kikyo. I need you alive" Naraku said.

"What do you mean? What are you planning you sick bastard?" Kikyo asked as she tried to find the demon in the miasma.

"Feisty aren't we wench" Naraku was out of sight but she could still hear his dark cold voice.

"Are you planning against Inuyasha? Is that what this is all about?" Kikyo asked again.

"What's with the million questions? You're just like you reincarnation. Oh wait she is suppose to be like you. You will be joining her as soon as you come with me" Naraku chuckled.

"Kagome! What the hell are you up too?" Kikyo just kept on asking.

All of a sudden Naraku came out of the miasma and zoomed in at Kikyo. Kikyo had already placed an arrow on her bow and she shot Naraku. The arrow tore through the bamboo skin and the real Naraku was in the air. Kikyo smiled but soon the smile was cut short once she found herself being trapped in the miasma. To her surprise, she was suffering from the miasma. It was actually affecting her. In an instant her vision became blurry and she fell to the ground. The miasma disappeared and Naraku slowly walked over to Kikyo's paralyzed clay body. The toxic poison in the miasma was suppose to do this kind of thing to anything that has a soul, body, and mind. He gave out small victory laugh and then he claimed his prize. Naraku then telepathic Kajinoubo to tell him to bring Kagome to him now.

Kajinoubo made a displeased look and then grabbed Kagome's arm.

"Kajinoubo what are you doing? Kajinoubo!" Kagome had a frighten look in her eye.

"Naraku is waiting for you" Kajinoubo said in disappointment.

"Please don't do this Kajinoubo" Kagome begged.

"Call me Kajin for short" Kajin said and then he took off with Kagome in his arms.

"Okay but please don't do this! Please turn around and just walk away from him. He is nothing but trouble. In either way you are still going to die. You are nothing to him so why join him in his plans?" Kagome wondered.

"Sorry there is no turning back" With that they arrived at Naraku's new lair.

"We are here already?" Kagome asked. "**_Wait is that Kikyo? She's tied up to a post outside the castle_**" Kagome gasped as she thought to herself.

"I'm truly sorry about this Kagome but I just hope you are the one who is going to live" Kajin said as they landed inside the barrier onto the grounds of evil.

"**_What! Someone is going to die in the end? No matter what!_**" Kagome began to panic.

"Naraku I have the wench" Kajin shouted as he stared into the darkness of the castle door way.

Naraku appeared and then began to laugh. Everything was going accordingly as he planned. Kagome's eyes were wide open. Her face expressed fear and Naraku was enjoying everything second of it. Kajin didn't want to do this to Kagome which he secretly loved. Even though he only met her for only a short time, he had watched her kindness and when they talked, he felt cared for. He hadn't had that feeling since he was a little kid. Fortunately his parents left him because Kajin was too good hearted. They left him for his sister, who was cold hearted and ruthless. There was another reason why he was doing this. He wanted to make his parents love him and be proud of him. He didn't want to be a shame of his family any longer because he was lonely in the world.

"Tie her to the post next to Kikyo. You have done well" Naraku spoke as he walked over to them.

Kagome tried to get away but a small demon that Naraku released, stung her. It was a saimyosho or was it? Instantly her body went numb and she couldn't move at all. She was paralyzed and with that Kajin tied her up onto the wooden post. Kagome could still speak but barely. Naraku let out another laugh for his victory.

"This is too easy" Naraku put a hand on Kagome's cheek.

"Don't you touch me you monster" Kagome mumbled.

"I don't think so. Inuyasha will soon be here and when he comes, he is going to have the biggest surprise and it will be unforgettable. I can promise you that" Naraku said and gave Kagome a kiss on the lips.

_To be continued..._


	19. Still Fighting For Love and Respect

Chapter 19

Naraku pulled away letting Kagome suffer from the kiss. Kagome was stunned, disgusted, and helpless at the moment. The only one who could stop Naraku, was Inuyasha. Kikyo woke up from her slumber and noticed Kagome tied up next to her. Her eyes were droopy but she could see well. Kagome twist and turned through the vines to break free but nothing worked. The dead priestess looked upon herself to see she was tied up as well. Naraku laughed at the sight and then disappeared into the castle. Kajin followed with a guilty look and didn't look back at the girls. Kikyo looked over to Kagome and waited till the guys were gone to talk. Finally Kagome gave up. Even her priestess powers weren't work and her strength was wasted by trying to get away from Kajin's grasp.

"Something doesn't seem right" Kikyo spoke up.

"Yeah. Naraku said Inuyasha was going to get a big surprise and it was going to be unforgettable. I don't know what Naraku is planning so we have to get out of this together" Kagome explained.

"Hmm...I think I know what this is about" Kikyo implied.

"You do?" Kagome asked because it was sort of hard to believe.

"He's trying draw Inuyasha here. Well I'm not entirely sure so that's all I really know" Kikyo said.

"That's all! That's hardly a conclusion. Of course he wants Inuyasha here. What I don't understand is why bring both of us here in the first place. Won't he just need one of us to bring Inuyasha here. It must have to do with us that he did that but what is it exactly the reason?" Kagome told what she thought.

"Hmm...that could be it" Kikyo mumbled.

"**_Wow is she spacing out. Must be something that made her fall asleep. I can sense some kind of force laid upon her. Wait is that miasma? No it's different from the miasma I have sensed and been in_**" Kagome thought to herself as she stared at Kikyo.

"Kagome" Kikyo said in a worried tone.

"Yeah Kikyo" Kagome quickly answered.

"Do you feel that?" Kikyo asked.

"Huh? Wait yeah. What is that? It's almost faint but I sense Shikon Jewel. OH NO" Kagome gasped.

Kagome looked down where she wore the Shikon Jewel around her neck. The sacred Shikon Jewel was gone! Kagome began to panic but that wasn't helping the matter. Kikyo was angry and stared into the castle door way. Something evil was a foot and she just couldn't figure it out. Usually she could figure out Naraku's plans but this time was different. Kagome stopped fussing and then realized something that was obvious. It was something about the sacred Shikon Jewel. Something that they where almost blindly to realize about it. She began to laugh but she knew it wouldn't last for long or would it? Kikyo was puzzled for Kagome's strange actions considering they are in danger.

"Kikyo we are so stupid" Kagome lastly said.

"What do you mean Kagome. How are we stupid?" Kikyo was really puzzled now.

"You mean you didn't realize it about the Shikon no tama? It's still pure! Naraku doesn't have the Jewel yet so there may be some hope after all. I'm not sure how long it's going to last but I hope we can get it back before it falls into his hands. Kajin still has it so that means he hasn't given it to Naraku yet, and we were worried about Naraku having it. I know what I'm saying is bazaar but it sort of put a brightside to this whole mess. We both know Inuyasha is coming to save us and you know how he gets when it comes to Naraku's sceams. I just hope he comes in time before Kajin gives it to Naraku" Kagome explained.

"Hmm your smart thinking outstands me. Sometimes it's really hard to believe that you are my reincarnation but now I'm glad that you are. I know ever since I was brought back from the dead, I've been seeking revenge. My heart is full of hatred, loneliness, and revenge against my murder. I've despised every living creature that has to do with time, when I'm one of those living creatures. I haven't really considered of giving living a chance. You know Kagome. I haven't spoken to anyone about these things and its kind of nice to talk to someone about it. I sort of calms my soul" Kikyo was beginning to open up.

"Well I'm glad to hear that from you Kikyo. Most of the time I'm afraid of you" Kagome giggled at the thought.

"Afraid of me. Oh, I see" Kikyo smiled.

"Well you can't really blame me. You didn't try to kill me a few times and try to bring Inuyasha to hell with you. The only thing I don't understand is why was the trust between you had broke so easily. Maybe it was that you really didn't have strong feelings for each other" Kagome said without thinking. It just came out.

"Hmm...Why is it you are against Inuyasha and me being together. Is it because you have fallen for the same guy? Oh yes that is what this is. He's not much of a people person and you deal with him when he has the most out outrages temper. You surprise me so" Kikyo said.

"Well I defiantly fallen for that jealous, short-tempter, reckless jerk" Kagome laughed as she talked.

**Back to Inuyasha and the Fight:**

Inuyasha charged the demon puppet head on. Roots quickly grew right from under the baboon skin like usual. Shippou stood by the Bone Eaters Well, waiting for a signal if Inuyasha would need his help. Like Inuyasha would need help at this point but anyways. The fight was beginning. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and then he held them back, ready to strike the enemy. A root went straight up into the air and came back down to strike Inuyasha from behind him. Inuyasha turned around and dogged the attack by moving the away. The single root stuck the ground and made a small crater in the ground. A smoke of dirt took place and Inuyasha went right through the smoke. To give a surprise attack but it failed. He didn't go through in time and the smoke was gone and so was the puppet. Inuyasha landed on his feet and he searched the area with his eyes to see where the demon puppet had gone. Out of now where a root came up from the ground and struck Inuyasha from the back through his gut. Blood dripped to the ground and stained the dirt. Inuyasha chuckled a little and then the root ran back under the ground.

Inuyasha dropped to his knees to recuperate for a moment of two. A stream of blood leaked out of his mouth and down his chin. He searched the grounds again feeling the vibrations this time, looking for any sign where the demon puppet might appear. Shippou began running towards the wounded demon but Inuyasha shook his head and called out to stay back. But Shippou just kept running towards him and that's when he came out of hiding. Naraku burst out of the ground right in front of Shippou and made the kitsune fall to the ground. Inuyasha growled and got back up, then charged him again. This time Inuyasha cut off a root from it. It squirmed a bit and then dissipated instantly. Shippou got back up and used his fox magic to hold back the very few roots that came at him. Inuyasha was ready to strike the demon puppet's heart when it completely stopped fighting. Inuyasha thought it was strange but he destroyed it anyway. The saimyosho came out of the trees and took flight to where Naraku was at. Inuyasha picked up Shippou and they followed the insects.

"Where are we going Inuyasha?" Shippou asked.

"We're going to follow those damn bugs until they lead us to Kagome" Inuyasha said.

"Oh that makes sense. I wonder why Naraku's demon puppet stopped fighting you" Shippou put a finger on his chin.

"Maybe he finally realized he was no match for me so he stopped fighting" Inuyasha joked. "**_No he did it on purpose. He's planning something and he's luring us right into it too. That's why he stopped fighting and now he's leading us where ever his new lair might be_**" Inuyasha said to him self in his head.

"Stop joking around. We don't have any time for you lame jokes. Rescuing Kagome should be the only thing on your mind right now" Shippou acting all smart.

"Don't you think I know that already! And of course saving Kagome is the only thing on my mind and it is! So shut the hell up or you are going to be left behind!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Okay I'll be quiet" Shippou mumbled in fear.

**Back to Kagome and Kikyo:**

"Uhhh...I want to be untied already! My arms are beginning to feel like jello" Kagome complained.

"Well you're not so unfortunate. I was here longer then you so don't be complaining" Kikyo said as she laughed.

"You do have a point. I'm sorry that I'm complaining. I don't mean to at times" Kagome put on a fake smile.

"I don't mind. I'm mostly tuning you out" Kikyo said.

"Hey!" Kagome said.

"I'm only kidding Kagome. Nobody really talks to me and most of the time I'm lonely so I don't mind you talking so much" Kikyo giggled.

"It must be hard for you to live in this world. Have you ever considered calming your soul for good and excepting death again?" Kagome asked.

"Not particularly. I really haven't considered death without Inuyasha" Kikyo admitted.

"Oh I see. Your heart is still yearning to take down Inuyasha when you know he is innocent in this. You still love him don't you" Kagome made a face.

"Yeah and I'm afraid that I'll never stop yearning for it" Kikyo lowered her head.

"I'm sorry that I even mentioned it" Kagome feeling guilty.

"Don't be. I don't think about it much and sometimes thinking about it gives me a reason to keep on living. I lost everything that vial day and I guess I've been trying to get it all back" Kikyo said.

"Kikyo lets get out of here together instead of waiting for Inuyasha to save us" Kagome was full of determination.

"You are very strong Kagome. As strong willing as myself. Don't ever stop fighting even though when comes between love. That's how I was taken care of in the first place. Love got in the way and it caused my demise" Kikyo gave some advice if you didn't know because you might be stupid. lol jk

"Thanks but love wont stop me. Love is to fragile to break upon me so I would lock all those feelings away if I had to" Kagome said and then she began to twist around to make the knot loose.

The roped like vines that held Kagome to the post where getting looser and looser. Kikyo blinked in confusion but caught up with the idea when she saw Kagome's arms slowly moving downward. Kikyo began to follow Kagome's doing and it was working. Kagome finally got loose enough that she dropped to her knees. She then unwrapped her wrists and ran over to Kikyo to help her. After they were both loose they headed out of the castle grounds. The barrier was small but it was strong enough to keep things from coming in and going out. Kagome smiled over to Kikyo as they quickly grabbed Kikyo's arrows and bow. Lucky enough they were close by, not watched, and not in some hard spot to get them. Things were looking up but was it actually going last for at least a little while. Remember they weren't out yet. They are still in Naraku's new barrier, fortress, and sight.

"Come on Kikyo, hurry. We are almost of..." Kagome called out to Kikyo, that was behind her, but she was cut off.

"KAGOME!" Kikyo yelled after her and ran as fast as she could to Kagome.

Kagome had ran right into the barrier and it refused to let her to go out. Kagome was forced backward and had fallen to the ground. A small whole was made in the barrier since Kagome is a priestess, but it filled in fast. Kikyo reached Kagome and kneeled next to her. Kagome only obtained a few scratches but nothing serious...yet. The injured girl got up slowly and got up to her feet all pissed off. Kikyo stood up as well and they both new what they had to do next. They needed to take care of Naraku all on there own. The priestesses returned back to the castle and went inside, to seek out Naraku. Kajin was out on an assignment, to make sure Inuyasha was heading in the right direction. Things were getting complicated, going as planned, and evil was a foot. Through the barrier, the outside looked dark, evil, and creepy. When it wasn't at all. The inside of the castle was dark, miasma lurked everywhere, and a jewel shard was close to where they were. Both priestesses could sense it and that's all they needed in order to find Naraku's where abouts.

_To be continued..._


	20. Fightin for Love Has its Cause! Choosing

Chapter 20

Kikyo and Kagome crept along the walls of the castle. As they got closer and closer to Naraku's pin point location, the miasma was getting stronger every step of the way. Luckily they were not affected by it and they could move from there on. Kagome was in front and Kikyo was in the back. Not good since Kagome doesn't have a weapon. Kagome tripped over something and she couldn't see what it was because it was so dark. The halls where filled with a stuffy smell that made you wanna hurl. Kikyo smiled and then it faded away when a little light came through the window. It was a body. Kagome shrieked but was stopped by Kikyo's hand placed over her mouth. The body smelt, it was slowly decaying, and of course he was holding arrows and a bow. It was Kagome's lucky day and she retrieved this weapon as for protection and killing their enemy. More and more bodies began to show up against the walls. All decaying from the toxic miasma. They wore armor, a hair band tied in the back, and they all had spears and such. Soon they were nothing to them and they got use to the smell.

Naraku was in the middle of the castle. Consuming more demons so that he could keep his form. He wasn't complete still and he barely had the strength to keep up the barrier. He didn't have an allies anymore since Miroku sucked Kagura and Kanna into his wind tunnel. Now he couldn't make anymore incarnations and so now he only had Kajin for his plots. Manipulating him for his own evil purposes...well more like revenge. Kagome glared into the darkness and noticed something was wrong. It seemed that the hall way just stopped. Kikyo bumped in Kagome when she had stopped to glare. Kikyo looked over to see what she was doing and she could sense something wrong too. Kagome continued forward and walked right into a dead end. The dead priestess stopped and looked back but which way was back? The hallway was pitch black and all the directions looked the same. Kagome put on a fake smile and she dug into her pocket to see if she was caring anything that made a light. Both pockets where empty and then Kikyo knew what she had to do. She fitted an arrow on her bow and shot it to make a light down the hall way.

"Good idea Kikyo" Kagome complemented.

"Thanks I guess. Let's go, we don't have that much time left. Naraku is already ahead of us and he's going to obtain the Jewel soon. Hurry before my arrow stops glowing" Kikyo said and they ran down the hallway to see if there was another way to get to Naraku.

"Hey Kikyo. I'm still puzzled why Naraku kidnapped us both. Inuyasha doesn't know you are here and yet Naraku captured you" Kagome said.

"I still have no idea what he is planning but I'm sure it has to do with Inuyasha, you, and me" Kikyo could only come up with that.

"Well that's kind of obvious. But what can he do to us when its three against 1 or 2 if you count Kajin?" Kagome included.

"Why wouldn't you count him. He helped kidnap you in the first place. Did he not?" Kikyo asked.

"Yeah but he said he didn't want to kidnap me though. Naraku is forcing him to do his biding. If he didn't kidnap me, Naraku would have killed him for not listening to orders. That's probably why he hasn't given Naraku the Sacred Shikon Jewel yet. He wants us to destroy Naraku so that the power of the jewel wont benefit from its powers" Kagome implied.

"Doesn't seem logical to me" Kikyo simply said.

"Well you weren't there so of course it doesn't. I'm not going to argue with you about this so lets just hurry and finish off Naraku for good this time. Like you said we don't have much time" Kagome said.

Kagome grabbed Kikyo's hand and dragged her behind while she ran. Kikyo could hardly run along with her at this angle she was being pulled. The miasma was clouding the halls but that wasn't stopping this girl from moving on. The sacred jewel shard was getting closer to hand. Both girls could sense it and every step they were getting closer to the tainted Shikon shard. A new miasma descended and it was getting hard to breathe all of a sudden. Kagome and Kikyo stopped running knowing running was making it worse. Soon enough they were in the middle of the castle but no Naraku. They entered a room with lit torches. The room was empty and Naraku was no where, yet the Shikon Jewel was nearby. Close by like you could touch it. Kagome walked forward and she instantly looked down at the floor in the middle of the room. She fitted an arrow on her bow and released it at the floor. A whole was made and luckily she didn't destroy the stairs leading downward in the process. Kikyo was amazed by proud of Kagome all at one time.

Kikyo nodded her head when Kagome looked back at her. They began to walk down the creepy stairs that led to darkness. This time they took a torch for light instead of wasting arrows. Another disgusting smell was filling their nostrils. As they walked around, puddles of something substance had its own stench. The scent was familiar and then Kikyo spoke up "Demon blood." Kagome gasped and knew why it was here. He was construction a new body but why have demon's battle in your fortress and now she was really confused. Last time Naraku needed a new body, he got a whole bunch of demons to fight to the death in a cave. The last one standing was going to be his new body. This time it was different. If only she had a nose like Inuyasha she would be able to figure out whose blood it was. There wasn't any corpses and it didn't look like a battle was held down here. Kikyo walked ahead found a door that was leading to another room that was lit like upstairs. Kagome followed the clay woman and found the jackpot. There was Naraku consuming more demons and he was smirking at them. It was like he knew they were coming and they didn't like it. He finished up consuming them and a bright light was made.

They girls where blinded for a moment or two and there Naraku stood. He was wearing a new outfit and his body seemed different. The aura that surrounded him increased by two folds and the barrier outside was even stronger from before. If they had broken through the barrier before, Naraku would know they were escaping and that's why the chose to fight instead of fleeing. Two single roots came up from behind the girls and wrapped themselves around Kagome and Kikyo. Naraku disappeared and reappeared outside the castle. Kagome and Kikyo where dragged to the surface and out of the castle. Kikyo broke through the roots and shot an arrow at Naraku. Kagome broke through as well and followed Kikyo's plan. Kikyo's arrow hit a small barrier around the demon and it split in two. Kagome's arrow did the same and the same thing happened to it. Naraku laughed and the hurt was on. Outside the barrier, the trees rustled and two very large demons came out and Naraku let them in. This was part of his plan. Soon Inuyasha would come and then the unforgettable event will hit him like an arrow through his heart. Kagome and Kikyo looked back to see what they were about to do next. Both demon's picked up a priestess. Kagome was in one of the demon's hand and the Kikyo was in the other demon's hand. Naraku laughed again and he was sensing Inuyasha's presence close by.

The hold on them was getting tighter and tighter. They were getting their body crushed and it was getting harder to breathe. Three of the souls in Kikyo's body left her and Kikyo was beginning to worry now. Out of the blue Inuyasha jumped out from the forest and struck the barrier with his Tetsusaiga. He was sent back and he tried again but this time the sword was red and he used the wind scar. Shippou was on his shoulder and he was the first one to notice that Kikyo was there too. Kagome's strength was being drained and she was almost unconscious. Two other souls left Kikyo's body. Soon all the souls of the dead and Kagome's remaining soul inside her will leave and she will be nothing more then a corpse. Her soul collectors where outside the barrier trying to get in but as they did, they were destroyed by the force. The wind scar hit the barrier and it began to disappear. Inuyasha gracefully landed on the ground and that's when he noticed Kagome wasn't the only one who needed saving. Kikyo was there as well and his heart began to pound faster and faster. Both girls were unconscious at this point. If the demon's would squeeze them any tighter, it was the end of them and they would be devoured in an instant. Naraku's plan was planning out perfectly and soon Inuyasha's heart will be crushed forever. Shippou jumped off of Inuyasha's shoulder to get out of harms way for now. The demon's where large and tall. Almost like a 24 story building I suppose. Inuyasha began to growl and he looked Naraku straight in the eye. The evil demon smirked again and began to explain the next step of his plan.

"Inuyasha you pitiful fool. You are a foolish half breed and this is your decision" Naraku began.

"What do you mean my decision?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"You will decide who is going to live and who is going to die. You can only save one wench before getting to the other one. If you save Kikyo, Kagome will be killed again and devoured. If you save Kagome, Kikyo will parish from the face of the earth once again. It's your choice now" Naraku explained and disappeared into the shadows.

"Damn it! What the hell am I suppose to do!" Inuyasha sculled.

"Inuyasha..." Shippou mumbled.

"If I pick Kikyo, Kagome is going to die and if I pick Kagome, Kikyo is going to die again. I promised Kikyo I wouldn't let anything happen to her again but then I'm going to let down Kagome. I love both of them but I also promised Kagome the same thing" Inuyasha thought out loud.

_**Inuyasha's Thoughts:**_

"**_All that matters now is you Kagome and Feudal Japan doesn't concern me anymore. I don't want to live there anymore. I rather stay here with you Kagome. I can't risk losing you. This week has been a living hell for the both of us and I know you don't want to feel anymore pain as I don't. We lost Kaede and the funny thing is, I didn't get to thank her. Hm...I'm glad she put these prayer beads on me. Even though I've being complaining about them, but they brought us together and I'm glad they did. If I'm going to live the rest of my life in your world, I'm going to be a human. I want to be with you Kagome and there is nothing or anyone could stop me from be with you_**" Inuyasha remember some of the things he had said to Kagome when she was in the hospital.

"I love you Kagome"

I was just wondering how long it would take you to say those words. I love you too Inuyasha. I always did" Kagome replied.

"**_That's right I admitted my love to Kagome and made up my mind to live with her. I was going to forgive this place and spend the rest of my life with her. I never thought how that was going to affect Kikyo and me. I know what I have to do_**" Inuyasha thought. "**_But what about Kikyo_**" Inuyasha thought about her as well.

Hey really didn't want to really betray her this time but he didn't know what to do now.

"**_Kikyo I never stop thinking about you. I'm going to keep protecting you. You don't have to fight anymore_**" Inuyasha remembering when he was in the forest alone with Kikyo shortly after she was resurrected.

"Hey Inuyasha. Are you doing spacing out now? You need to rescue them from those two demons. Don't worry about what Naraku said. You can rescue both with out some one dying" Shippou replied.

"No Shippou. Look they are splitting up. One is going to the other side so that I can't destroy both with one blow. It's impossible to save both. I'm going to have to pick one like Naraku said. Naraku really out did himself again. Going through all lengths to really piss me off. Well he's not going to piss me off or break my heart because I already picked the girl I'm going to protect and want in my life. That's what he missed to see" Inuyasha grasped the Tetsusaiga tight.

"Is he going to pick her instead of the other one? Oh jeez now I'm confused" Shippou shook his head.

"Shippou you better stay back. This is going to get messy" Inuyasha implied and went to the one he had picked.

"Sure thing Inuyasha. Just holler if you need me" Shippou smiled.

"_I'm sorry I didn't pick you but this is what my heart desires_" Inuyasha said aloud.

Kagome woke up and she looked over to Kikyo but she couldn't tell if she was okay because they were far apart. She doesn't look okay from Kagome's point of view and another soul drew out of Kikyo's body. She was loosing life fast and she couldn't do a thing. Her soul collectors where here but they couldn't get any closer. They couldn't because something was drawing them away and Kagome figures its Naraku's miasma. Before they were loose Kikyo was covered with the aura of Naraku's miasma. Usually the miasma wouldn't affect such as her but it was different from the old toxic miasma. It had affected the clay woman and so it was affecting her soul collectors. Kikyo came too and looked over to Kagome's worrying face. She smiled and then passed out again. There was only a few more souls left inside her clay body and she didn't have much time. Shippou was standing in the open and he was looking around him to see if Naraku would appear anywhere.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome lastly said before the demon tightened his hold on her and made her pass out as well.

"Ha ha ha. I guess he's going to pick that insolent wench then his beloved woman. How predictable. In any case she who he did not pick shall die. Either way they are all going to die. Inuyasha will feel broken inside and his last memory being alive will be responsible for that woman's death!" Naraku chuckled a little and it was time for the end of her life.

_To be continued..._


	21. His Choice&Things Turning Their Way

Chapter 21

"Kagome I'm coming to save you. Hold on just a little longer" Inuyasha shouted as he came running to her.

Inuyasha had chosen Kagome over Kikyo. It was tough but he listened to his heart and this is what it told him to do. Kikyo was now going to be just a mere memory and a relationship that didn't and now never last. Indeed his heart was tearing up inside but he knew deep down he was doing the right thing. Kikyo is already dead but she walks among the living so now she can finally be in peace. Kagome had her whole future ahead of her and Inuyasha really didn't want to see another loved one's life ruined because of Naraku's insidious plots. Naraku followed the hanyou with his eyes and then looked back at Kikyo suffering. This only meant one thing to the evil demon, Kikyo's death was approaching and it was just the matter of seconds for him to demand her bone, clay body into nothing but dust. His eyes grew redder and then an devilish look took upon his face. It was time for the demise of Kikyo for the last time. No way she can be resurrected again and this time he'll make sure it's impossible to even get a small portion of her ashes. The day was getting darker and the miasma was surrounding the demon with Kikyo in his hands.

'Kill her'

A low voice tone was carried by the wind to the demon's head. Naraku was telepathic the demon and the demon's eyes flashed red and then back to it's original color. The grip on Kikyo was getting tighter and tighter by the second. The last remaining souls finally left the clay woman's body and then her body became even more fragile then before. The souls gave her strength and helped the body strong but since they left, her body was as easy to break as a clay pot. Which she is right now, since she is made of harden clay, bones, and grave site soil. Naraku smiled and then a slight sound was made once the demon completely crushed Kikyo's deserted body. The sound was louder for Inuyasha he immediately stopped and looked back to where Kikyo was trapped. A cloud of dust was surrounding the demon's hand where Kikyo was and then broken smashed clay fell to the ground. The youkai Inu's eyes widened and there was nothing further he could do for Kikyo but save her reincarnation. That was his life now. Spending the rest of his life of commitment to Kagome, whom he had fell in love with.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Inuyasha used his claws and destroyed the demon with one simple attack, who has Kagome.

The demon blew up and Kagome fell to the ground but saved by Inuyasha. Her eyes fluttered open and she noticed she could breathe right. There wasn't anything else Inuyasha can do for Kikyo now. Kagome was safe for now and that's what mattered at the moment. Kagome struggled to stand up but she needed Inuyasha's help. Inuyasha left Kagome standing there and he went to kill the last demon. He's nail's glimmered in the little sun that shone and then they were covered with blood once he struck the demon with his claws. Pieces of the demon corpse came raining down and went into a pile or parts and blood. Kagome smiled and then her attention was caught by the presence of the sacred shikon shard near by. Inuyasha looked back at Kagome and noticed her full attention to the castle. The full youkai ran towards her and he put her on his back like usual. Then they were off into the castle itself. There, Naraku and Kajin waited for them to duel to the death. This time Naraku was going down for good and he wont escape again from Inuyasha.

"Turn next right, there Naraku will be there" Kagome directed.

"Thanks Kagome" Inuyasha thanked and then went in the direction she had said.

**With Naraku:**

"Kajin do not hesitate when it comes to killing that girl Kagome or it will be the end of your life" Naraku warned.

"I wont" Kajin said in a low voice, telling he really didn't want to kill Kagome.

"You are a smart one. Get ready to complete your task because they are closing in on us fast" Naraku implied and a dark cloud appeared and covered the room with miasma.

"**_What the hell?_**" Kajin thought.

**Back with Inuyasha and Kagome:**

"Over there Inuyasha!" Kagome pointed to the room where Naraku and Kajin where.

"Are you sure he's in there and not in some room on the other side of the damn castle?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah I'm sure. I'm not stupid and I'm the one who can sense the jewel shards so trust me" Kagome said angrily.

"Well whatever. The faster we defeat the damn bastard for good, the sooner we get to leave this place and never come back" Inuyasha implied and then kicked open the door to the room full of miasma.

"Miasma!" Kagome gasped.

"Kagome cover you mouth. Don't breathe in the toxic" Inuyasha ordered.

"I'm okay. It's not affecting me at all but it seems to me that it has an affect on you though" Kagome said.

"Don't worry it's not holding me back from killing him. It's just a little stench that needs to go away and will once I kill em'" Inuyasha said and let Kagome down from his back. "Kagome where is he? Where is the jewel shard's glow coming from in this room?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hold on" Kagome looked around the room. "There! He's on your right Inuyasha" Kagome answered.

"Good going Kagome. You have a great talent of finding jewel shards" Naraku talked from the shadows of the miasma.

"Naraku...you bastard show your self!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Let me ask you something Inuyasha. How does it feel to lose the woman you fell in love with fifty years ago all over again? Does it hurt inside? Is your heart broken?" Naraku asked.

"It does hurt but not as bad as you think. I did what I had to do and I know I made the right decision. Kikyo really didn't belong in this world and now her spirit can rest in peace. Kagome still has her life to look forward to and it wouldn't be right if her life ended like Kikyo's fifty years ago. You took her life and I wasn't going to let you take Kagome's. You have ruined so many lives and now it's going end right here, right now. So you better repair yourself for what I'm about to do to you" Inuyasha had spoken the truth.

"I'm ready when you are half demon" Naraku smirked, unaware Inuyasha was a full youkai.

"Feh, half demon. I'm a full fledged demon if you haven't noticed that. My power has doubled and you better watch yourself" Inuyasha smirked as well.

"Like I'm scared" Naraku bluffed. "**_Damn his power has increased by ten folds_**" Naraku thought to himself.

"You better be scared you filthy bastard!" Inuyasha charged Naraku.

"Kajin! Now!" Naraku shouted.

Out of the blue, Kajin came out of the shadows and took Kagome away. Inuyasha was forced to look back at her and he was off guard. Naraku struck Inuyasha in the gut and blood splattered on the ground. Kagome was gone and so was Kajin. Inuyasha pulled Naraku's hand out of his gut and clawed him across the chest. Naraku was sent back and four deep gashes appeared on his chest. Blood fell to the floor and the room was taken over by the stench of demon blood instead of the miasma. Inuyasha smiled but he it didn't stay for long. He had to get Kagome back before he could kill Naraku. Her safety had to come first and he needed her help in defeating Naraku. He was a powerful foe but even Inuyasha couldn't defeat him alone. Even though Naraku wasn't at his ultimate form, he still wanted help to make sure he was dead. Inuyasha ran out and was on Kajin's trail.

"Kajin what are you doing!" Kagome tried to break free.

"Getting you to safety" Kajin smiled.

"Huh?" Now Kagome was confused.

"I don't want to kill you Kagome and what you said to me earlier, it helped me realize I can't be controlled by another demon" Kajin sort of blushed.

Kagome only could smile at him.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha came out of the tree tops with his left hand above his head, ready to strike.

"No Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out but it was too late. Or was it?

"What?" Inuyasha was falling towards Kajin with his claw all ready but it was to late to stir back.

"SIT!" Kagome shouted.

'BAM!'

"owe..." Inuyasha could barely speak after that fall.

"Uh maybe I shouldn't have done that" Kagome put on a fake smile and laughed weakly.

"Why not?" Kajin asked.

"He still needs to battle Naraku and he can't battle if he's on the ground" Kagome answered and helped Inuyasha up.

"Thanks a lot Kagome. Naraku could have attacked me while I was down on the damn ground. Quit saying sit. It annoys the hell out of me" Inuyasha explained.

"I thought you like that you have it on!" Kagome's voice turned up a notch.

"Should you even be arguing?" Kajin asked.

"He does have a point" Kagome said and then they headed back to the castle.

"Oh Kajin give me the Sacred Shikon Jewel back" Kagome almost forgot.

"Oh yeah" Kajin reached into his kimono and pulled out the jewel. "Here you go" he said as he handed it to Kagome.

"Thanks! Now lets get Naraku together!" Kagome said with full confidence.

_To be continued..._


	22. Final Battle&Almost the End

Chapter 22

Inuyasha, Kajin, and Kagome headed back to Naraku's castle, where he was awaiting their arrival. Inuyasha kept looking back at Kajin, making sure he wouldn't deceive them. Kagome noticed this and made an expression that showed she was annoyed by his actions. Kajin was staring at Kagome the whole time on the way to Naraku's castle. Inuyasha was growing jealous by the minute and soon he wouldn't fed up with it any longer. Kagome stopped and the guys did as well. She stared into the woods beside her and something shot through that place Kagome was looking at. A large boomerang almost hit Kajin directly but he had moved away and it missed. Out came Sango and Kilala. Kagome's face lit up and she ran towards her friend. Inuyasha smiled and then another attack was in place. Sacred sutras came flying at Kajin and Inuyasha destroyed them with his claws. Another friend joined them, Miroku. He came out of the woods from where Sango and her two tailed cat Kilala. Shippou was on Miroku's shoulder and Inuyasha realized he wasn't with them when the fight with Naraku began once he rescued Kagome.

"Sango, Miroku, and Kilala you are here. But how?" Kagome asked.

"Shippou told us Naraku was still alive and we didn't waste any time so we came here as fast as we could" Sango explained.

"Aw thank you Shippou for getting everyone!" Kagome hugged the kitsune.

"Hey why are they trying to kill me?" Kajin asked with a bit of a squeaky voice.

"You are the enemy! Shippou told us about you and what you did to our friend Kagome" Sango declared.

"I was but it wasn't my fault. Naraku forced me to kidnap Kagome. I was obligated to and I really didn't want to do it since I'm in love with her" Kajin said.

An awkward silence took over the group and Inuyasha's fists began to tighten and he became angry.

"Uh oh" Sango mumbled.

"This is getting very interesting by the minute. So you aren't our enemy any longer and you are in love with Kagome. This is going to be fun to see when Inuyasha rips you piece by piece" Miroku stated. "I promise I'll give you a proper funeral my good man" Miroku walked over to Kajin and patted his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not going to die by Inuyasha's hand. He's too weak to do that" Kajin blurted out.

"What the hell do you mean by that!" Inuyasha shook his fist in Kajin's face.

"Oh nothing that you need to worry about. I'm not going to kill you and we are wasting time on talking instead of beating Naraku" Kajin insisted.

"He does have a point Inuyasha" Sango agreed and retrieved her weapon.

"Oh before I forget. How careless of me" Miroku murmured and then walked in front of Sango.

Miroku's hand wondered off and found its destination.

'WACK'

"You stupid perverted monk! Keep your damn hand to yourself!" Sango slapped Miroku really hard and sent him to the ground.

"Miroku why did you do that. Please have your mind focused on what we are doing and not in the gutter?" Kagome shook her head.

"Damn it Miroku will you quit with your perverted actions and please do focus. Remember we are trying to kill Naraku. Damn you get on my nerves. No wonder I didn't miss you and your actions" Inuyasha spoke up.

"Let's just move already!" Shippou cried out and then the group moved forward again.

"fools" A deep voice echoed through the woods as the gang raced through them.

"Naraku" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Naraku come out you bastard" Kajin shouted.

"Kajinobou are you defying me. Is it them you choose instead of my evil purposes. You are one pathetic half breed" Naraku implied.

"**_Kajin is half demon_**?" Inuyasha thought to himself.

"So what if I'm half demon. Inuyasha is too and he almost killed you" Kajin blurted out.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha said under his breath.

"Kajin..." Kagome began to say and then she felt a hand pushing her away.

Inuyasha's hand was above her breast, pushing her away behind him.

"Kagome stay back" Inuyasha warned. "Kajin I don't know what side you are really on but that last remark really pushed you over the edge" Inuyasha explained.

"Inuyasha he's not the enemy" Kagome implied.

"Kagome you don't understand. He's been deceiving you and I should have listened to my gut back there. He should have been long dead" Inuyasha stuck with his gut.

"Am I the only one confused right now?" Sango asked.

"They are all dumb. They should be fighting instead of talking" Shippou thought to himself.

"You are real pitiful fools. You should focused on more important things!" Naraku shouted and roots burst under the ground and made everyone fall to the ground.

"Damn it" Inuyasha lifted his head from the ground.

He unsheathed the Tetsusaiga but it didn't transform. Inuyasha already knew that wasn't going to happen but he had something in mind. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a weird expression, knowing that the sword would not transform while he was a full fledged demon.

"_Come on Tetsusaiga. Transform for me even though I'm not a half demon at the moment. My father was a full demon and you transformed for him so do the same for me. I need to protect Kagome and the others with your help. Transform Tetsusagia, transform_" Inuyasha mumbled to his sword. (weird I know but you get the point)

"**_What is Inuyasha thinking_**?" Kagome thought to herself, trying to figure out what he was up to.

The Tetsusaiga began to pulse as if it was talking back to Inuyasha. Kagome and the others were puzzled and didn't know what the hell he was doing. With out delay, one of Naraku's roots came for him and skimmed his arm causing him to loose his grip on the Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha fell to the ground and the sword went sliding the opposite direction of him. Kagome gasped and quickly got up to retrieve the sword for Inuyasha. Out of no where, a root came from under the ground and struck Kagome right in the shoulder. Everything felt like it was going in slow motion. Blood splattered everywhere and Kagome's vision went so blurry she passed out and fell to the ground. Inuyasha's heart began to ache and it felt as if it was being torn right out from his body. Kagome's body was lying on the cold ground and her soul was rumbling inside her trying to get out. I know it's not that big but she is loosing a lot of blood. The blood just kept coming and soon there was a big puddle of blood beneath her. Her hair was being stained by the color and so was her clothes.

Sango rushed over to Kagome and so did the rest besides Kajin and Inuyasha. Both boys where filled with anger and Naraku was just laughing at the scene. Sango shook Kagome twice but nothing. Tears of sorrow fell from the demon slayers eyes and then the kitsune began to cry. Miroku walked over to Inuyasha to see what was going to happen next in this. Kajin was just standing and staring at Naraku. A deep passion of hatred ran through his veins and with out second thoughts, Kajin charged Naraku by himself. Both Inuyasha and Miroku watched the hanyou charge the fearless demon and Naraku acted quickly. Roots broke through the ground everywhere, causing Kajin to leap into the air, escaping each root until he couldn't stay in the air much longer. Kajin landed near Naraku and the fight was on. Naraku chuckled and then gave a smirk.

"What's so damn funny Naraku!" Kajin asked rudely.

"Nothing at all but your stupidity" Naraku replied.

"You are the damn fool Naraku. You hurt Kagome and now you are going to have to deal with my anger" Kajin insisted.

"Is that suppose to scary me Kajinobou?" Naraku asked.

"No, but you are going to have to deal my anger you bastard!" Kajin made the first move.

"Kajin! You can't beat him all alone!" Inuyasha cried out.

"Inuyasha what are we going to do with Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Put this over her for now and try to stop the bleeding. I'm going to go help Kajin. Join us at any time Miroku" Inuyasha handed the monk the half top of his kimono to cover up Kagome.

Inuyasha leaped to his sword and picked it up. The sword was still in its rusted form and it wouldn't transform for him. Inuyasha wasn't really thinking straight at this point and charged Naraku with the sword untransformed. Miroku turned around to see how Inuyasha was doing once he completed his order.

"What is he crazy?" Miroku exclaimed.

"Inuyasha you really are a fool" Sango added as she whipped the tears away from her eyes.

"Inu...yasha" Kagome whispered as she became conscious.

"Kagome you are all right!" Shippou shouted with glee.

"I survived worse Shippou" Kagome said. "What's going on?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha's being foolish and just started to attack Naraku without the Tetsusaiga transformed" Shippou put it simple.

Kagome looked over to the fight and Inuyasha was closing in on Naraku. Kajin was on the ground but not for long.

"Inuyasha what are you thinking?" Kagome thought to herself and sat up.

"Kagome you shouldn't get up" Sango announced.

"I need to stop Inuyasha from attacking..." Kagome's body gave in and she collapsed.

A loud thump came from her fall and Inuyasha looked back.

"Inuyasha don't do it!" She called out and she passed out again.

"I have to! I have to protect you Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted and then the sword pulsed rapidly.

"Sango do you feel that?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, it's coming from Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga" the demon slayer concluded.

"Is it working" Inuyasha thought to himself as he halted before Naraku.

"Keep your attention to me!" Naraku shouted and a root headed right for Inuyasha.

In an instant Tetsusaiga transformed. He slashed the root into two and Naraku's eyes widened quickly. Smiles began to form on everyone besides Naraku. Kajin smirked and punched Naraku dead in the face. Naraku acted fast and struck Kajin right in the gut. The saimyosho flew in and filled the whole. The poison entered his blood stream and he became blue in the face. Inuyasha growled and performed the wind scar. It didn't hit him directly but huge junks of his body splattered everywhere. Miroku ran over and made each piece dissipate from a strike with his staff. Sango joined the fight and threw her Hiraikotsu. Bits and pieces where destroyed, making sure that Naraku would never come back. Shippou was looking after Kagome while the rest fought. Kilala bit into Naraku's roots and tore them right off his body. Naraku took enough damage and began to fight back. Roots swung wildly and missed every blow. All seems good and all but Naraku had something up his sleeve. A large energy ball built up inside his throat and he released it. Everyone was blown away.

"Damn it die!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Inuyasha next time get him with your Backlash wave. That should take care of him and then Sango and I will get busy with the disposal of the corpse" Miroku suggested.

"Got it but that was really unexpected. How the help am I suppose to know when he's going to release one of those blasts?" Inuyasha got back up and helped up Miroku.

"I saw a light coming from his throat before he released it. Just keep your eyes on the throat from time to time" Miroku insisted and began to throw his sacred sutras.

"Sango focus on the roots" the full fledged Inuyasha ordered.

Inuyasha hit Naraku with other blast from the wind scar and managed to take a huge chunk of his body off. With this rate, Naraku will be nothing.

"Kagome you're conscious again!" Shippou cried out.

Kagome smiled and then turned her head towards the fight. Kajin was down again and was staying there, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were fighting Naraku and doing some quit of damage. She got up and grabbed her arrows. Shippou tried to convince her to stay low, and rest but nothing helped.

"Kagome stop!" Shippou pulled on her sleeve.

"Let go of my sleeve Shippou. I'm fine now. I some how used the Shikon Jewel to heal my wound" Kagome explained.

"The jewel..." Shippou mumbled and then just let Kagome go.

"Naraku think fast!" Kagome shot an arrow directly at the villain's head and pierced his skull.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha was stunned to see that she had the strength to stand up and put up a fight.

"What does she think she is doing?" Sango cried out.

"She's not bleeding anymore and her clothes aren't stained with her blood!" Miroku pointed out.

"You're right Miroku. It was like she never got that wound" Sango added.

"So the wench is still alive" Naraku pulled out the arrow.

"You bet now die" Kagome screamed and released another arrow.

Naraku's throat began to glow again and that meant he was going to release another energy ball. Inuyasha watched this happen and once the energy ball released, he would use the Backlash Wave. Naraku opened his mouth and the big energy ball shot out and destroyed the tiny arrow once it came in tack with it. Inuyasha leaped out in front of it and the Tetsusaiga was ready to use it's ultimate attack on the demon. Naraku smirked, thinking he was in victory but he was unaware of Inuyasha's true powers. He lifted the sword up and used the technique, Backlash Wave. "BACKLASH WAVE!" Inuyasha shouted and then the sword's power reversed the big energy ball that Naraku created within him. Naraku's eyes went wide and the attack sliced him up into bits and pieces, most of it was disintegrated from the blast. Miroku and Sango moved in and took care of the scraps. Kagome walked over to the piece that had the sacred Shikon Jewel shard in it. Once it was separated from that source, the piece disappeared. There was no way Naraku could regenerate or keep on living. This was the final battle between them and Naraku. Inuyasha's sword transformed back to it's rusty old self and everyone took a deep breath. It was finally over. The villain Naraku they fought so hard to beat, finally was gone and done with. The days they spent, searching for his castle, worrying about the next encounter, wondering if they would live till the end, and now their question was answered. Their wishes came true but one. Kajin was awaken and Shippou was trying to get the poison flushed out of his body.

Kagome rushed over to Kajin and the others followed. Everyone surrounded him but Inuyasha. Kagome's warm smile gave Kajin a warm welcome and not worrying about dying. The poison had spread real fast throughout his body and it was too late for the guy. Remedy's or anything couldn't help him now. Kagome pulled out the Shikon no tama and the last Jewel shard from her pocket. She was ready to use it to when a rough hands was placed on hers. She gasped for a second or two and then stopped her further actions. Inuyasha reddened with jealousy and just stood there with his back towards them. Sango rolled her eyes and Miroku already knew what Kajin was thinking. Kagome didn't understand what he was doing and why he was doing this. Didn't he want to live? Didn't he want to make up for his sins? Didn't he want to move on in life and start over? No, he was choosing death.

"Kajin..." Kagome began but Kajin shushed her.

"Let me go Kagome" Kajin implied. "I have to. It's too late for me anyways. The poison has spread throughout my whole body and there's no hope for me now" Kajin explained.

"Don't you want to live and start over?" Tears of sadness fell from the young priestess's eyes.

"I never told you this, but I am part of Naraku" he said.

"Part of Naraku?" The tears stopped and silence took over the girl.

"Before the first defeat, Naraku released me from his body and kept me posted. He did threaten me but the rest that I had told you was a lie" Kajinobou confessed.

"I knew I didn't like the scent and your actions when we first met" Inuyasha walked over to the scene.

"Forgive me Inuyasha and you too Kagome. I didn't want to hur...t" Kajinobou grabbed a hold of his chest and his grip loosened up. "The pain...the pain...its gone Kagome" Kajin lastly said and then he was gone.

Tears fell from Kagome's eyes onto his face and then in an instant his body turned to ashes and traveled with the incoming wind. Inuyasha stood there with his arms crossed and hands inside his sleeves while they sat there helplessly.

_To be continued..._


	23. last of their troubles&Bubye Feudal era

Chapter 23

"Kagome he's gone so stop the crying already" Inuyasha demanded.

"Inuyasha shut up" Sango slapped him right on the back of the head.

'WACK'

Inuyasha whacked Miroku on the back of the head because he couldn't hit a girl. Miroku understood the situation but why him? Kagome dried the tears from her eyes and face. Shippou handed a handkerchief to Kagome for a reference. Miroku stood up and said a prare for Kajin. Inuyasha was disgusted by the moment but he had to feel bad for the guy. Being controlled by Naraku and he did save Kagome's life a few times. A short warm breeze blew their way and they finally decided to go back to Kaede's Village. The final decision was going to be made. Staying here in the Feudal Era was one of their answers.

"How about it guys? Come with us to the present and start your new lives there" Kagome began.

"I don't know Kagome. What about Kohaku? And anyway what about the demon slayers' village. We just got done getting everyone settled in. They are going to need Kohaku's and my help slaying demons until the new slayers are officially ones" Sango explained.

"Kohaku can come along with us and I'm not sure about the demon slayer business. There won't be as much suffering and starting over is sometimes the best thing you could do" Kagome implied.

"I think it's a wonderful offer and thought" Miroku spoke up.

"If we live in Kagome's time then we don't have to worry about demons and wars all the time" Shippou spoke up after Miroku did.

"Meow" Kilala said her part in this thought as well.

Sango was speechless from fear of leaving this place but deep down she thought it was a way out of this era too. Kilala jumped up on top of Kagome's shoulder and Shippou was hanging around on Inuyasha's shoulder. Miroku knelt down by Sango, waiting for the right moment to make any good move on her. Kagome walked over and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's waist. Inuyasha's arms separated from its place and went in the air half way. He wasn't aware of her actions but he quickly adjusted to it and wrapped his own arms around her.

"Sango I'm not going to force you out of your own time just because I want you in my time. It's your decision. I'll be happy which ever you choose, but remember I won't forget you. You have been the bestest friend I have ever had and I'm grateful for meeting such a incredible caring friend like yourself" Kagome let go of Inuyasha and walked over to Sango, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I really don't know what to say to you Kagome. A part of me wants to stay here and another part of me wants to go with you and the rest" Sango implied.

"I'll give you some time to think about it and then after that we'll be going in our decided directions" Kagome said and then they began to set up camp for the day.

**Later on into the evening: **

Everyone was tired from the fight with Naraku. The strength, courage, tears, and the last bit of anger tired them all out. Naraku, their formal foe, was gone for good and everyone felt a little bit safer since there are many other demons out in these feudal times. Shippou had gathered the fire wood, Inuyasha caught the dinner with Miroku, Kagome and Sango prepared the beds, and Kilala moving rocks towards where the fire would be made. Each and everyone had their part in setting up camp. After everything was taken care of and fixed, they all gathered around the camp fire together and began to talk about their futures. Miroku and Shippou both said they were defiantly going to Kagome's world beyond the Bone Eater's Well, but Sango was still deciding. She couldn't just leave everything she had here and just move on to a new life. Her parents and friend's remains were here and she liked to visit their graves to say a few words to them once and a while. But she did want to go to the present so that Kohaku could be safe from harms way and that she could start over, not worrying about going against powerful demons, such as Naraku. It took them at least a year or two to beat the bastard. Maybe leaving everything behind her and Kohaku was for the best. Maybe it would make their lives a bit more easier. She didn't know what to do at this point. Kagome and the others seem that they are going to her time right in the morning and never come back. What would happen if she didn't decide soon enough and they would forget about her and just leave her here? But in the end she knew that would never happen.

The night time fire crackled and the fresh fish Inuyasha caught, cooked inside this hot flame. After they where done eating, Inuyasha jumped up to a near by tree and made a cozy spot for himself to sleep for the rest of the night. Kagome slid inside her sleeping bag and Shippou slept next to her like always. Sango slept in another sleeping bag Kagome had brought and Kilala claimed her spot on the end of it. Miroku just slept sitting up against the very same tree Inuyasha was in. All was quiet and all was still besides the wind and the gloomy clouds. The only sound you could here was the sound of snoring, crickets, and the frogs. The moon shone over them and the gloomy clouds stole spots in the sky so that you couldn't see all of it. The stars where out and they twinkled over head. Sango awoken after everyone was sound asleep and she got up and left the sight. She traveled a little inside the woods and found the stream that they had discovered on the way to Kaede's. She sat herself on the grass in front of the stream and crouched her legs to her chest so that her chin was lying on her knees as she sat with balance. She wrapped her arms around her legs so that they wouldn't lay flat. She stared into the reflection of the moon in the water in front of her. Fire flies flew around her and they would disappear then reappear some where else. She needed to think and this was the place to do it.

Kagome woke up to find Sango missing from her sleeping bag. Kilala was fast to sleep and the others were as well. She crept around and left the site before anyone else would waken. She went through the same trail Sango did and found the demon slayer sitting by the stream. The young priestess walked over and sat next to her friend. Sango was startled a little bit but then returned her focus on the reflection in the water. Kagome sat with her legs flat on the ground and her arms keeping her up from behind her. She looked up to the sky and smiled. It was a nice night but not that nice. Still, the gloomy clouds were stealing the sky. Sango snapped out of her daydream and looked over to Kagome. Kagome looked back and smiled again. Sango smiled back but then it turned upside down in an instant. Kagome was puzzled for a few seconds and then she caught on when she really thought about it. If Sango came with them, she would miss being here. This was where she was born and raised. She should understand that one because she misses her home at times when she's here in the Feudal Era. The silence was broken by the demon slayer who had come up with her decision. At least she thought this was the decision and if she was ready to decide where she wants to be.

"Kagome..." Sango began.

"Sango, I understand if you want to stay here. You were born here, raised here, and your family memories are here. I can't ask you to leave them behind. That would be wrong of me to do. I don't want you to think that coming to my era is the only solution of being friends with me and making me happy. Which ever place you want to be will make me happy" Kagome said.

"Thank you Kagome but I think I'm going to leave this place. Kohaku and me suffered so much for the past two years and I want to get away from it all" Sango had finally made her final decision.

"I understand. I'm so happy that you're coming with us!" Kagome giggled.

"We better get back before the guys wake up and find us missing" Sango suggested.

"Hey Sango how about we take one last bath in the hot springs over by the village" Kagome said her idea, and then she got up. "Just one last time" Kagome insisted.

"Yeah. Our last joy of the hot springs with out the two perverts peeking at us" Sango laughed as she said it.

The demon slayer and the young priestess sneaked back to camp to grab towels and soap. After they accomplished that, they rushed to the hot springs. Inuyasha's ears twitched and he turned over. Miroku grunted in his sleep and the other two just kept sleeping the way they were. Once the girls arrived at the hot springs, they undressed, put up their hair, and slowly sank into the water with towels wrapped around their bodies. Steam lifted into the air, which meant it was pretty hot. Sango went under then came back up. Kagome just had her whole body under besides her head. Back at the camp, Inuyasha awoken from an acorn landing on his face. A squirrel had dropped it and Inuyasha got all mad and attacked it. The poor little squirrel was long gone and the youkai looked back to see both girls gone from their beds. A big rush of nervousness came over him and his heart began to pound. He jumped down and woke up Miroku, who was under the tree. His eyes where droopy and then they widened when he recognized the situation. Kilala woke up and meowed. Shippou was still asleep and no one awakened him until Inuyasha picked him by the tail and shook him. Miroku got up and then the search was on. Inuyasha got on his hands and knees and began to sniff the ground. Both girls' scent was clear to him and they headed in their direction. Kilala and Shippou just went back to sleep and left the guys searching for the girls.

"This was a great idea Kagome" Sango said.

"Yeah, I just hope the boys don't wake up while we are gone" Kagome spoke too soon.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha came storming out of the bushes.

The girls screeched and Miroku came into the picture. Kagome and Sango's face immediately reddened and the guys knew what was coming next.

"SIT!" Kagome went first.

'BOOM!'

'BOOSH!'

"PERVERT!" Sango threw a large boulder at Miroku and landed on top of him.

"DAMN!" Inuyasha cried out.

"ouch..." Miroku could barely speak.

Inuyasha got back up and helped Miroku escape from the girls' further punishment. Once they were gone, both Kagome and Sango began to laugh. They got dressed and went back to camp to face the music. Kagome was going to get it worse since Inuyasha has such a bad temper but Miroku would just lecture Sango for putting her and Kagome is risk of being attacked. Kagome and Sango returned and found the boys by the camp fire. All was quiet surprisingly. The kitsune and two-tailed cat were still in their spots sleeping soundly. Inuyasha sat with his legs crossed like an Indian and Miroku was the same besides Inuyasha' hands in his(Inuyasha) sleeves. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and sat next to him. Sango just went back to her sleeping spot.

"What were you thinking Kagome exactly. You could have been attacked and we wouldn't have known until the scent of your blood came to me" Inuyasha began the fight.

"I'm sorry" Kagome mumbled.

"What!" Inuyasha's head was low and he raised it once Kagome said sorry.

"You heard me. I'm sorry" Kagome got a little agitated for repeating herself.

"Okay okay don't bit my head off" Inuyasha backed up a few inches from his spot.

"I'm not" Kagome replied.

"Yes you are" Inuyasha continued to fight with her.

"You both best shut up right now or it's going to be a bad day tomorrow when it's suppose to be a good one" Miroku interrupted them.

"Miroku is right Inuyasha" Kagome agreed.

"Yeah whatever" Inuyasha lastly said.

The lecture didn't last long and they all went back to bed. The night was long and finally morning broke. The sun peaked over the mountains in the vast land and the sky brightened up little by little. White fluffy clouds appeared in the blue sky and soon enough the sun was out from hiding. The gang woke up and found Sango and Kilala gone. The demon slayer's sleeping bag was wrapped up and a note was found on it. It read that she was going to be back after she packed her things and got her brother. Kagome smiled and the rest of the gang had smiles on their faces. They packed camp up and headed to the well and to await for the arrival of Sango and her brother. Inuyasha layed down on the grass, Kagome sat on the rim of the well, Shippou sat on Kagome's shoulder, and Miroku sat against the well's wall. An hour or two past and Sango returned with her brother and her belongings. Everything she packed where unfamiliar and tell you the truth, nothing there they had never seen before. The thing they mostly noticed was the Hiraikotsu absence. Of course she won't bring it but something to keep in Kagome's shrine as a memory of her past.

Kohaku was incredible shy even though he had met these people before. Kagome smiled and the last thing she had to take care of was to put the very last jewel shard in it's claimed spot in the nearly whole Shikon no tama. A light glowed up in her hand and the jewel was in it's previous state before Kagome had ever broken it. It twinkled in the light as she held it out for everyone to see. Shippou and Kilala jumped in first and made it past the well. Kagome was holding on the rim of the well so that she could some how forcing the well to let her friends pass through. The next group was Sango, Kohaku, and Miroku. Both passed the well fine and then it was the two, Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome let go of the rim of the well and held Inuyasha's hand. He looked down at her and she looked up to him. She gave him a smile and he smiled back. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and then they jumped into the well together. The Bone Eaters Well glowed up and let the last remaining two pass through. Every memory, battle, and pain was lost in these times and could never come back and haunt them. Kagome and Inuyasha shortly joined the rest of the Inu gang, who were waiting in the well shrine.

Kagome and Inuyasha got out of the well and Kagome led them to the doors of future freedom. She slowly opened the doors and the light from outside was nearly blinding. This was their new home. Eyes glistened in the sun light and amazement took over the group. There futures lied here. Here in PRESENT JAPAN...

_**THE END!**_

****

**_Well this is the end of this adventure...I don't think I can drag this story out any longer. I know it took me like forever to update on these few chapters but my ideas on this story ran out. I tried and tried to think of new ideas but I don't want to write something else that doesn't have to do with this story. I hoped you enjoyed "Shikon no Tama Full and Beating the Beast" aka "Jewel is Whole and Inuyasha's Decision" 's sequel. I'm sorry if I sort of disappointed you with the updating forever thing. I didn't want that but it just happened. I'm thinking of making another fic but probably not Inuyasha this time and I'm going to make sure I update at least every other day or something short in time like that. Again I'm sorry for taking forever to update. I LOVE YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED ME OVER THE PAST FEW MONTHS. I REALLY HOPE I INTERESTED YOU ENOUGH TO GIVE YOU THE REASON TO KEEP ON READING MY STORY. I LIKE TO THANK THE MAIN REVIEWERS OF MY STORY:_**

Inuyasha05

Kitsune-MiMIK

Inudetector

Angel452

Taeniaea

and many others that you can see on the review page. Go ahead and read some of their stuff. There are really good stories if you do.

THANKS FOR REVIEWING ONCE AGAIN I LIKE LUV U FOREVER AND I HOPE YOU CONTINUE REVIEWING MY FUTURE STORIES!


End file.
